Adventskalender 2004
by Die Weihnachts-Nacktmulle
Summary: Same procedure as last year, Miss Sophie? - Aber sicher doch! Lasst euch vom vorweihnachtlichen Türchen-Fieber anstecken. Lesen, freuen, reviewen!
1. Dezember

**Date**: 1. Dezember

**Author**: Anna (kitsune to neko)

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters/Pairing**: Ron, Hermione, diverse Nacktmulle ;)

**Genre**: Humor

**Rating**: G

**A/N:  
**So liebe Kinder gebt fein Acht, wir haben euch was mitgebracht.  
>/guckt komisch/ .  
Naja, wenn wir schon anfangen ;). Also wir wollen gar nicht lange drumrum reden. Abgesehen davon, dass uns dazu nun wirklich nicht viel einfällt.  
>/nach unten schielt und seufzt/. Aber viel Spaß /smile/ Wir hoffen euch gefallen dieses und kommende Törchen.  
Bis dann!  
Anna und Coram

* * *

**Möge das Spiel beginnen**

Es gab ein schmatzendes Geräusch, als der Löffel zurück in den Haferschleim fiel, der vor ihm auf den Tisch stand und so tat als wolle er ein schmackhaftes Frühstück sein. Noch wütender als er sowieso schon war wischte sich Ron einen Spritzer der Pampe aus dem Auge. Heute ging alles, aber auch wirklich alles schief. Und das so kurz vor Weihnachten.

Sein Blick glitt den Gryffindor-Tisch entlang, auf der Suche nach einem dunkelbraunen, buschigen Haarschopf. Er entdeckte Hermione zwischen Parvati und Lavender. Und sie wirkte mehr als nur fehl am Platze, wie er nur mit Genugtuung feststellen konnte. Die Miene des Mädchens sah aus wie aus Stein gehauen und auch ihr Frühstück stand noch unberührt vor ihr auf dem dunklen Holz, während die anderen fröhlich über das kommende Fest und die wohlverdienten Ferien schnatterten.

Plötzlich sah sie auf und die Blicke der beiden kreuzten sich. Ohne irgendeine Regung zu zeigen stand Hermione auf und verließ den Speisesaal.

Ron schnaubte und wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu, während seine Ohren die Farbe seiner Haare annahmen. Erneut klatschte der Löffel in den unschuldigen Haferschleim und Ron rannte ebenfalls aus dem Saal.

Er sah gerade noch wie Hermione um eine Ecke bog. "Warum mach ich das nur immer wieder?", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er sich in Bewegung setzte.

"Hermione jetzt warte do..." Und schon fand sich der junge Weasley auf dem kalten Steinboden wieder. Er musste über irgend etwas gestolpert sein.

Zumindest hatte sich die Verfolgte nun umgedreht. "IGITT!!! Was ist das denn?!", kreischte sie.

Ron brummte nur: "Wahrscheinlich das Frühstück. Ich hab vorhin was abbekommen..." Er stand wieder auf und rieb sich den Kopf.

"Das meine ich doch gar nicht. Was ist DAS da?!" Ihr Finger zeigte auf einen kleinen rosa Klumpen, der auf dem Boden lag und nun zuckend wieder zu sich kam.

Wenigstens hatte er jetzt den Grund seines Sturzes gefunden. Ron ging in die Hocke und betrachte das Ding. "Sieht fast aus wie ein Tier..."

"Dann aber ein sehr häßliches... Sieht schlimmer aus als Hagrids Kröter...", war von Hermione zu hören.

Das Tier oder was es auch immer war hatte sich inzwischen auf seine Hinterbeine gestellt und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sah es Ron aus kleinen schwarzen Knopfaugen an. "Kannst du nicht aufpassen wo du hinrennst, du Trampel?!"

Vor Überraschung fiel Ron gleich wieder. Und zwar nach hinten auf seinen Allerwertesten. "E..Es..spricht!"

"Ja natürlich spreche ich. Wie wäre es vielleicht mal mit einer Entschuldigung?" Das Tier fuchtelte mit einer seiner kleinen Krallen herum.

"Ähm... Entschuldigung..."

"Schon besser." Es begann ein wenig Staub von sich zu klopfen, als sich links in der massiven Mauer ein Stein wegschob. Ein weiteres dieser Tiere streckte seinen Kopf heraus. "Kommst du jetzt endlich? Was machst du da überhaupt?"

"Der große Weasley-Trampel meinte mich über den Haufen rennen zu müssen."

"Weasley?!", quietschte es aus der Wand und ein weiteres Tier tauchte neben dem Ersten auf. "Hallo..."

Ron schwor später, es habe gegrinst. Hermione löste sich endlich aus ihrer Starre. " Was seid ihr bitte?"

"Nacktmulle, das sieht man doch." Das Erste schien sich von seinem Schock erholt zu haben und ging zur rechten Wand, wo es auf einen Stein drückte und gleich vier weitere zur Seite glitten. Dann begann es an etwas Braunem zu zerren.

Ron stand auf und betrachtete das Schauspiel fasziniert. Denn nun kamen weitere der Tiere aus der linken Mauer. Sie schienen sich über irgend etwas nicht ganz einig zu sein. Doch dann verspürte er ein leichtes Ruckeln seiner Robe. Er sah nach unten und der grinsende Nacktmull grinste noch breiter. "Sag mal, gibt es vielleicht irgendeine Möglichkeit dich davon zu überzeugen, dass Draco der perfekte Partner für dich ist?"

Ron hatte ungefähr den Gesichtsausdruck des Ford Anglias. "Wie bitte?"

"Na ob du dir vorstellen könntest..."

Das Tier wurde von dem Gezeter der anderen unterbrochen. "Aber das muss hier doch durchpassen!"

"Vielleicht schieben?"

Inzwischen war es unmöglich geworden, die Tiere voneinander zu unterscheiden.

"Wie wäre es, wenn du nachgucken gehst?"

"Nein, ich habe hier die Verantwortung."

Vier von ihnen standen um das große Loch in der Mauer herum und diskutierten, während der Rest hin und her wuselte, sich gegenseitig in die Seite piekste und "Tic" und "Toc" rief.

Hermione schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Was tut ihr da eigentlich?"

"Wir müssen den Sack von da nach da bekommen", erklärte einer der Gefragten mit viel Gefuchtel.

"Und warum?"

"Na weil bald Weihnachten ist."

Für die Gryffindor war diese Antwort zwar immer noch keine große Hilfe, aber sie beschloss es mal so hinzunehmen. Neben ihrem rechten Fuß zog gerade eines der Tiere einen Fisch aus der Luft und rannte hinter einem zweiten her, das kichernd wegrannte. "Gnihihihihihihi."

Hermione kniff sich einmal kurz in den Arm. Vielleicht träumte sie ja doch nur. Dann zog sie Ron am Ärmel. Dieser drehte sich, erleichtert von der Diskussion über Draco losgekommen zu sein, um. "Hilf ihnen."

Ausnahmsweise widersprach er nicht, sondern zog an dem braunen Stoff. "Was ist denn da drin?", fragte er, während er weiterzog und sich der Sack langsam aus seinem Gefängnis holen ließ.

"Geschenke, was denn sonst?"

"Ja natürlich, was auch sonst...", murmelte der Rothaarige.

"Dachtest du etwa, die Elfen würden Weihnachten alles so schön herrichten?" Der Nacktmull lachte.

"Hey, Elfen werden genug unterdrückt!"

Das Tier sah Hermione mitleidig an. "Ja..klar..."

Endlich lag der Sack inmitten des Ganges und die Tiere schoben nun gemeinsam, um ihn in die andere Lücke zu bekommen. Während die beiden Schüler nur noch perplex daneben standen und versuchten, das eben Gesehene in irgendeinen Zusammenhang zu bringen.

"Meinst du, das glaubt uns später jemand?"

"Ich hoffe nicht."

Lautlos schoben sich die Steine in ihre ursprüngliche Position zurück. Die Beiden wollten gerade aufatmen, als eines der Tiere wieder herauskam. Es sah noch seltsamer aus als zuvor, denn nun trug es eine Sonnenbrille. "Danke für eure Hilfe. Hier habt ihr jeder einen Keks."

Ron beugte sich hinunter und nahm das Gebäck in Empfang.

"Achja.. hätte ich fast vergessen." Es hob einen kleinen Stab hoch. Und ein Blitz erhellte für zwei Sekunden den Gang.

Danach war nichts mehr von den Weichnachtsnacktmullen zu sehen.


	2. Dezember

**Date**: 2. Dezember

**Author**: Kasseopeia

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters/Pairing**: Dobby/Winky

**Genre**: Humor/Romance

**Rating: **G

* * *

**Elfenweihnacht**

_oder „willst Du meine Socke haben?"_

„Kraaaawwuuuuuummmmm", mit einem Riesenkrach fiel ihm das Silbertablett mit dem Besteck auf den Boden. Eigentlich hätte er das Besteck vom Weihnachtsessen in der großen Halle zurück in die Schublade räumen sollen.

„Dobby!?!", mit diesem Aufschrei kam der alte Oberhauself Bandy um die Ecke gerauscht.

Erschrocken starrte der Verursacher auf dieses Dilemma. Wie konnte ihm das nur passieren? Warum ging seit den letzten 2 Wochen alles schief?

Bandy war außer sich vor Wut, sein eh schon faltiges Gesicht sah dadurch noch verknautschter aus als sonst. Kein Wunder, nichts schien diesem jungen freien Elf in letzter Zeit zu gelingen.

Dobby musste ihm innerlich recht geben, in letzter Zeit war er wohl wirklich nicht gerade Herr über sich selbst.

Dabei wusste er doch ganz genau was an seiner Seele nagte. Besser gesagt, an seinem Herzen.

Dobby hatte sich verliebt. Nein, eigentlich kannte er dieses Gefühl schon seit knapp 2 Jahren. Seit sie das erste Mal vor ihm gestanden hatte, so verzweifelt und so unglücklich.

Er hatte sich sofort zu ihr hingezogen gefühlt. Am Anfang hatte er noch gedacht, es würde damit zusammenhängen, dass sie auch frei war.

Aber, als er dann damals mit ihr im Raum der Wünsche gewesen war. Sie so in diesem Bettchen ihren Rausch ausschlief, ihm einfach so vertraut hatte. Da hatte er es erkannt.

Sie war allein. Er war allein. Jedoch, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war, dann.....

Seitdem achtete er besonders auf seine kleine Elfe. Sie hatte aufgehört zu trinken und er versuchte, ihr dieses Leben hier so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.

Ja, er liebte sie mit der ganzen Kraft seines Elfenherzchen. Er wollte eine Familie mit ihr, am liebsten lauter kleine Winkys, oder auch einen kleinen Dobby. Er wollte seiner Familie dann die große weite freie Welt mit all ihren Möglichkeiten zeigen. Ihnen beweisen, wie schön das Leben doch sein konnte.

Aber nur zusammen mit Winky.

Jetzt war die Zeit reif.

Er wollte mit Winky zusammenbleiben. Auf immer und ewig.

Er wollte ihr anbieten mit ihm die Socken zu tauschen.

In der Elfenwelt hatten sie keine besonderen Möglichkeiten, sich ihre Liebe zu beweisen. Natürlich gab es auch bei ihnen Liebe, sonst würde es ja nicht immer wieder neue Generationen von Hauselfen geben.

Elfen hatten nicht die Möglichkeit sich gegenseitig teure Geschenke zu machen. Solch ein Ring, wie damals Master Malfoy der gnädigen Frau Narzissa geschenkt hatte, auch einem freien Hauself wäre solch eine teure Geste nicht möglich gewesen.

Darum bot, seit unzähligen Elfen-Generationen, einer dem anderen ein ganz besonderes Geschenk an. Seine Socke. Nahm der andere diese an und gab dafür seine eigene zurück, dann war dies ein eindeutiges Bekenntnis.

Dobby wollte an Weihnachten Winky seine Socke geben.

Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht. Dann hatte er einige Monate lang seinen Lohn gespart. Er hatte extra verschiedene Wolle in Hogsmeade gekauft und in den freien Stunden heimlich an der Socke für Winky gestrickt.

Ein kräftiges Gelb mit einem durchdringenden Blau, gemischt mit einem Tomatenrot. Nur die schönsten Farben sollten Winkys Herz erfreuen.

Wenn man sein gestricktes Werk ins Licht hob, konnten selbst die Sonnenstrahlen mit dem Gelb dieser Liebes-Socke nicht mithalten.

Es war für ihn die schönste Socke, die es auf dieser Erde gab. Ein für ihn würdiges Geschenk, für die hübscheste Elfe dieser Welt.

Aber er hatte Angst.

Damals, als es darum gegangen war Harry Potter zu warnen, da hatte er seine Furcht überwinden können. War sogar für einen Hauselfen richtig mutig gewesen.

Aber diesmal war es etwas ganz anderes

Er hatte Angst vor Winkys Reaktion.

Er schaffte es einfach nicht, ihr diese Socke persönlich zu übergeben.

Aber dann hatte er die richtige Eingebung gehabt.

Natürlich feierten auch die Hauselfen Weihnachten. Seitdem Professor Dumbledore Schulleiter geworden war, hatte dieser auch darauf bestanden, dass die Elfen nach dem Beseitigen der Überreste des Weihnachtsfestes zusammensaßen, um dieses Fest gemeinsam zu begehen. Er hatte ihnen sogar verboten, in dieser Nacht ihren Putzdienst zu verrichten.

Natürlich mussten sich alle hier unten an dieses Gebot halten, obwohl es den meisten widerstrebte, einfach so die Hände in den Schoß zu legen.

Es gab seit Dumbledore auch einen Weihnachtsbaum. Nicht so groß wie die, welche in der großen Halle standen. Aber dafür immer wunderschön geschmückt von Professor Flitwick, der es sich jedes Jahr nicht nehmen ließ, selbst in der Küche zu erscheinen, um sein Werk am Baum zu vollbringen.

Nachdem die Reste des Weihnachtsessens weggeräumt waren, würden sie sich alle an den Kamin setzen.

Dort hing von jedem Hauself eine Socke. Darin hatte Santa Claus seine Geschenke, auch für die Hauselfen, versteckt.

Dies war der Kernstück seines Plans.

Dobby hatte heimlich für Winky seine besondere Überraschung hinein geschmuggelt. In seinem tiefsten Innern hoffte er, dass Santa Claus ihm dies verzeihen möge, seine Socke.

Darum war er so nervös, was sollte er tun, wenn sie seinen Heiratsantrag nicht annehmen würde?

Ihm war schlecht.

Hätte er diese Aktion nicht schon vollbracht, hätte er wohl einen Rückzieher gemacht.

Endlich war der letzte Teller sauber, der Boden frisch gewischt und alles blitzte und blinkte.

Die ganze Küche duftete nach frisch gebackenen Plätzchen. Wohlige Wärme hatte sich Platz gemacht, die erwartungsvolle Spannung auf den bevorstehenden Abend hatte jeden Elf ergriffen.

Auf einen traf dies heute ganz besonders zu.

Es gab Eierpunsch. Alle Hauselfen hatten sich um den Kamin versammelt. Viele Kerzen leuchteten zur Feier des Abends. Mit erwartungsvollen Gesichtern saßen alle in einem gemütlichen Halbkreis vor der Feuerstelle.

Zum Höhepunkt des Abends sangen sie noch ein Weihnachtslied. Dann verteilte Bandy, wie jedes Jahr, die Weihnachtssocken. An jeder hing fein säuberlich ein Namensschild.

Natürlich interessierte sich Dobby nicht für seinen Strumpf. Gespannt beobachtete er seine kleine Elfe, welche sich mit roten Wangen über den Inhalt ihrer Socke gebeugt hatte.

Die Kerzen spiegelten sich in ihren wunderschönen großen braunen Augen, als Winky ihre Socke öffnete.

Die anderen Elfen waren vollauf damit beschäftigt, sich an ihren kleinen Geschenken zu erfreuen. Ein freudiges Geschnatter erfüllte den Raum.

Jedoch Dobby schaute nur gebannt zu Winky, die eben ihren Inhalt überprüfte.

Ein Aufschrei.

Dann herrschte nur noch Stille, kein einziger Fiep war in diesem Raum mehr zu hören.

Alle Elfen starrten Winky an.

Diese hatte soeben diese schöne bunte Socke ans Tageslicht befördert.

Ein erneutes Aufheulen und Winky stürmte tränenüberströmt aus dem weihnachtlich geschmückten Raum.

Verdonnert starrte ihr Dobby nach.

Was war das jetzt gewesen? Hätte sie ihm nicht einfach seine Socke zurückgeben können? Was für eine blöde Idee, dies vor allen anderen Hauselfen zu machen.

Trotzdem, solch ein Benehmen von Winky, das hatte er einfach nicht verdient. War es denn so ungehörig von ihm, so als freier Hauself um ihre Liebe zu bitten?

Entschlossen erhob er sich. Immer noch starrten ihn alle recht verdutzt an.

Er spürte diesen Widerwillen in sich, in seinem Bauch wandelte sich die Enttäuschung langsam in leichte Wut.

Nein, so einfach sollte ihm Winky nicht davonkommen. Dafür war sie ihm zumindest eine kleine Erklärung schuldig.

Dobby spürte die Blicke der anderen Elfen brennend in seinem Rücken, als er aufstand und sich auf den Weg machte ihr zu folgen. An der Tür hörte er wieder das aufgeregte Geschnatter seiner Kollegen.

Wütend und enttäuscht machte er sich auf den Weg in die Gänge der Kerker, auf die Suche nach Winky.

Er musste nicht lange gehen, bis er sie hören konnte. Dieses Aufschluchzen einer gequälten Seele war weithin zu hören.

Verstört bog er um die Ecke. Diesen Schmerz hatte er ihr eigentlich nicht mit seiner Socke zumuten wollen.

Da saß sie. In ihrer weißen Bluse, mit diesem schönen schwarzen Rock und grauen Strümpfen. In sich zusammengekauert und sie schluchzte, als ob es das letzte Mal in ihrem Leben sein würde, in seine wunderschöne Socke.

Zögernd ließ er sich neben ihr nieder und legte vorsichtig seinen Arm um sie.

Dann holte er noch einmal tief Luft.

„Winky, das ist doch nicht so schlimm, warum weinst Du denn so?"

„Ich, ich habe es mir so gewünscht...", kam stockend, mit immer wieder heftigen Aufschluchzern ihre Antwort.

Aha, aber warum weinte sie dann? Vorsichtig reichte er ihr ein Taschentuch, diese Tränen hatte seine Socke nicht verdient.

„Aaaber, von jemand anderem", schob sie stockend nach.

Unwillkürlich versteifte sich sein Arm.

Natürlich, das hätte er sich ja denken können. Sie will nicht ihn, sie möchte einen anderen Elf´, schalt er sich in Gedanken.

In Sekundenschnelle ging er alle Möglichkeiten durch. Bandy war eindeutig zu alt, aber Loui, vor dem war doch kein Geschirrtuch sicher. Nein, jetzt hatte er es, es musste Daryl sein, der schaute Winky in letzter Zeit immer mit so einem komischen Gesichtsausdruck hinterher.

Dobby seufzte tief. Wenn es doch nur nicht so schmerzen würde.

Winky schnäuzte in das Taschentuch und schaute ihn aus ihren rotverquollenen, und doch für ihn die schönsten braunen Augen auf dieser Welt, an.

„Ich will nicht Santa Claus heiraten."

Verdutzt schaute er auf sie herunter. Was hatte sie da gerade gesagt?

„Santa Claus hat mir einen Socken in meine Weihnachtssocke getan", kam verzweifelt die Erklärung von seiner deutlich verschnupften Traumelfe.

Die ganze Welt machte für ihn in diesem Moment einen Salto rückwärts, um danach wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Umlaufbahn zurückzukehren.

„Das war nicht Santa Claus", kam zögernd seine Erklärung, als Dobby seine Nebensitzerin noch enger in seinen Arm schloß. „Ich habe diese Socke da hineingetan."

„Duu?" In diesem Moment war kein Schluchzen mehr zu hören.

Dobby konnte nur noch nicken und starrte auf den alten Backstein an der Wand gegenüber.

Winky schnäuzte noch einmal in das Taschentuch, bevor sie sich hicksend an irgendwas zu schaffen machte.

Zögernd reichte sie ihm etwas und Dobby schaute verblüfft auf sie herunter.

In ihrer kleinen braunen Hand hielt Winky ihre eigene graue Socke und reichte sie ihm schüchtern.

Ungläubig starrte er auf dieses Angebot, welches sie immer noch in Händen hielt und dann auf Winky. An ihrem rechten Fuß trug sie seinen Antrag. Seine erste Socke hatte ihm die Freiheit beschert, diese brachte ihm das Glück.

Er nahm dieses für ihn graue Wunder an, streifte es sich über, bevor er sie in den Arm nahm und dann dachte er noch über beide Elfenbacken grinsend: Dieses Weihnachten, das ist das schönste auf der ganzen Welt.


	3. Dezember

**Date**: 3. Dezember

**Author**: Vestia

**Category**: Drabble

**Characters/Pairing**: Snape

**Genre**: Humor

**Rating**: G

**A/N**: Soo, ohne die Überschrift sinds genau hundert Wörter...! Das ist mein Beitrag zum AK 2004, ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Allen eine schöne weiße Weihnacht und ein frohes Fest!

LG, Vestia

* * *

**Rote Weihnacht**

Snape betrat seine Privaträume und bekam den Schock seines Lebens. Er erstarrte und stammelte: „Was...nein...Hilfe!" Er setzte vorsichtig einen Schritt in sein Wohnzimmer und hielt Ausschau nach dem vermeintlichen Feind, doch es war niemand zu sehen. Immer noch geschockt sah er auf seine Couch, seine Wände, seine Regale; er fiepte und versuchte zu sprechen, doch nur ein Quieken entrang sich seiner Kehle. „Alles....alles...gold...rot und gold....Räume...!"

Sein ganzes Zimmer war weihnachtlich geschmückt und mit rot-goldenen Girlanden behängt, in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein ebenfalls in rot gehaltener Christbaum und ein Engel verkündete mit Hilfe eines goldenen Plakats:

„Fröhliche Weihnachten – Albus Dumbledore."


	4. Dezember

**Date:** 4. Dezember

**Author:** Godiva

**Category:** Short Story

**Characters/Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** G

* * *

**-**

**Weil Weihnachten ist**

**-**

**Dezember 2001**

Nachdenklich schlenderte Harry durch die Einkaufsstraße. Ein riesiger künstlicher Tannenbaum stand in ihrer Mitte – von weitem erinnerte er Harry an den Baum in Hogwarts. Wehmütig lächelte er den Baum hoch, als er neben ihm stand. Natürlich war er nicht zu vergleichen mit dem prächtigen Baum in Hogwarts – mit den kleinen Pixies, die als Schmuck dienen mussten, den unvergleichlichen Nadelduft. Und die Atmosphäre der großen Halle war so viel weihnachtlicher als die der geschäftigen Innenstadt.

Muggelweihnachten war für ihn mit den Weihnachten bei den Dursleys verbunden – die kitschigen Karten in Clintons (eine besonders hässliche hatte er soeben dort gekauft für seine Tante), die Mincepies von Marks and Spencers, der künstliche Weihnachtsschmuck.

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er mit einem schlanken blonden Mann zusammenstieß – geschockt sah er den Anderen an, bis dessen entschuldigendes Lächeln alle Erinnerungen an Malfoy verfliegen ließ. Harry murmelte kurz eine Entschuldigung, dann machte er sich hastig auf zur Bushaltestelle.

Im ersten Moment hatte er wirklich gedacht, Draco Malfoy stünde vor ihm. Von dem hörte man nur gelegentlich gerüchteweise er sei hier oder dort gesehen worden, aber nur Verkäufer konnten je davon berichten, mit ihm gesprochen zu haben. In letzter Minute war Draco abgesprungen und hatte Dumbledore die wenigen Information, die er kannte, gebracht. Es wurde allgemein angenommen, dass Draco Malfoys plötzliche Einsicht wenig mit Überzeugung zu tun gehabt hatte, als viel mehr, dass er gesehen hatte, dass Harry die besseren Chancen hatte. Harry selber hatte ihn vor einigen Monaten in der Winkelgasse gesehen, gehetzt und bleicher als je zuvor. Von dem bösartigen Frettchen war wenig übrig geblieben. Sein Vater, auf den er so stolz gewesen war, hatte sowohl sich wie auch Narcissa umgebracht, als Voldemort gefallen war.

All das Mitgefühl, das er damals nicht hatte fühlen können, kam plötzlich in Harry hoch, vielleicht durch all das Gerede von Liebe und Verzeihen auf Karten und im Fernsehen. Spontan trat er in W.H. Smith, griff sich die nächstbeste Karte und ging zur Kasse.

Zu Hause angekommen sah er skeptisch auf die Karte – sie war nicht gerade schön, aber auch nicht scheußlich oder kitschig. Alles in allem ein Glücksgriff. Aber ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee war, Malfoy eine Karte zu schreiben? Malfoy hatte ihm nie irgendeinen Grund gegeben, ihn sympathisch zu finden, eher im Gegenteil. Aber auch er war schliesslich schnell damit gewesen, Malfoy zu verurteilen. Und als der die Seiten gewechselt hatte, hatte niemand auch nur eine Sekunde gezögert ihm niedrige Motive zu unterstellen. Entschlossen nahm er einen Stift und öffnete die Karte.

_„Hallo Malfoy,_

_ich nehme an, du bist überrascht von mir zu hören. Ich bin auch überrascht, dass ich dir schreibe. Trotzdem wünsche ich dir Fröhliche Weihnachten und ein Gutes Neues Jahr._

_Genieße den Frieden, der durch dich schneller und mit weniger Opfern kam._

_Harry Potter."_

Er erwähnte vor den Weasleys am ersten Weihnachtstag nicht, dass er am Tag zuvor eine Karte an Draco Malfoy geschickt hatte. Er hatte es schon fast selber vergessen, als er herzhaft bei dem Weihnachtsessen von Mrs. Weasley zulangte und um ihn herum Mince Pies über den Tisch rannten – einer der Weihnachtsscherzartikel von Fred und George. Resigniert sah Mrs. Weasley zu, wie ihre Dekoration ruiniert wurde.

Zufrieden sah Harry sich um. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley waren da, natürlich, Ron, Ginny, Bill mit Fleur, Charlie, Fred und George. Percy war bei Penelopes Familie und würde am Abend kommen mit Hermine und Neville (der mit Ginny zusammengekommen war). Er beteiligte sich selber nicht groß an der Diskussion, sondern genoss, dass seine Freunde alle wohlbehalten aus den Wirren der letzten Jahre herausgekommen waren.

Nach dem Essen half er Mrs. Weasley abzuräumen und ging danach kurz in das Zimmer, das er wie immer mit Ron teilte um einen schöneren Pullover anzuziehen (Ginny hatte ihn beanstandet). Als er sich gerade umzog hörte er, wie Hedwig ans Fenster klopfte – ihren Klopfton konnte er inzwischen von allen anderen Eulen unterscheiden. Hastig zog er sich den neuen Pulli über und öffnete das Fenster.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten Hedwig." Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und streichelte sie kurz, bevor er ihr den Brief abnahm.

_„Lieber Potter_

_Das war die erste persönliche Nachricht, die ich seit dem Ende des Krieges vor einem Jahr bekommen habe, die keine Drohung auf Verstümmelung oder Schlimmeres enthielt. Ich sollte diesen Brief vermutlich nicht schreiben, aber ich wollte dir sagen, wie dankbar ich für deine Karte bin. Sie kam völlig unerwartet, als ich mich auf ein weiteres Weihnachten vorbereitete, an dem mir Leute schreiben, wie ich ihr Weihnachten ruiniert habe durch den Dunklen Lord. Ein Heuler hat bereits den großen Weihnachtsbaum angesengt – der Baum ist wie der in Hogwarts (erinnerst du dich? Er war immer großartig). Die Hauselfen bemühen sich Weihnachtsstimmung in Malfoy Manor zu verbreiten. _

_Ich wünsche dir auch schöne Weihnachten und ein gutes Neues Jahr – besser als meines auf jeden Fall._

_Draco Malfoy"_

Harry lächelte, als Malfoy ihn an den Baum in Hogwarts erinnerte – wer hätte gedacht, dass sie beide an Weihnachten an Hogwarts dachten und die gleiche, liebevolle Rückerinnerung hatten?

Es war die zweite spontane Entscheidung innerhalb von nur zwei Tagen. Unsicher stand Harry am zweiten Weihnachtstag vor dem riesigen Tor von Malfoy Manor und drückte den Klingelknopf. Nur wenig später öffnete sich das Tor. Zögerlich nahm Harry den Weg zu dem beeindruckenden Herrenhaus in Angriff. Draco Malfoy stand in der Tür und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Potter?"

„Malfoy." Verlegen sah Harry an Draco vorbei.

„Was machst du hier, Potter?"

„Ich ... äh ... wollte den Baum sehen."

„Den Baum?" Dracos Augenbrauen hoben sich, aber er trat etwas beiseite um Harry eintreten zu lassen.

„Ja, ob der wirklich so ist wie in Hogwarts oder ob du nur wieder angibst."

Draco lachte auf. „Er ist ein bisschen kleiner, aber sicher besser als alles, was deine Mugggelverwandten oder die Weasleys haben."

„Die Weasleys haben dafür anderes", gab Harry automatisch zurück.

„Ich weiß." Die Bitterkeit war deutlich in Dracos Stimme. „Bist du gekommen, um dich über mich lustig zu machen? Dass ich jetzt derjenige bin, den Weihnachten niemand haben will?"

„Nein."

„Warum bist du dann hier, Potter?" Trotz seiner etwas aggressiv gestellten Frage leitete Draco Harry in einen kleinen Salon, in dem eine Hauselfe jetzt eifrig Plätzchen und Mince Pies aufstellte.

„Was wollen die Herren trinken?" quiekte sie sofort, als ihr Herr mit einem Gast eintrat.

Als sie beide mit Tee versorgt waren, sah Draco Harry wieder eindringlich an.

„Also Potter, warum bist du hier? Wenn nicht um dich über mich lustig zu machen, warum dann?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist Weihnachten, nehme ich an."

Draco sah ihn skeptisch an. „Du schreibst mir eine Karte und besuchst mich, 'weil Weihnachten ist'?"

Harry hob wieder die Schultern. „Ich weiß auch nicht – ich machte Weihnachtseinkäufe und da war ein Mann, ein Muggel, der sah dir ähnlich. Und da bin ich in den nächsten Laden und habe eine Karte gekauft."

„Ein Muggel, der so aussah wie ich?" Draco hob die Brauen, lächelte dann aber etwas entschuldigend. Harry grinste zurück.

„Ein Muggel. Wer weiß, was für Geheimnisse deine Vorfahren haben."

Draco lachte auf und hielt Harry dann einen Teller mit Mince Pies hin. „Bedien dich, Potter – Dolly und Arley sind überglücklich, ihre Künste auch einmal wieder jemandem Fremden vorzuführen."

Artig griff Harry nach einem der hübsch verzierten Pies und biss herein. „Sie sind wirklich gut."

„Ich weiß." Draco seufzte. „Es war ein Rezept aus der Familie meiner Mutter."

Harry fiel darauf kein Kommentar ein. Schweigend tranken die beiden ehemaligen Rivalen ihren Tee und knabberten an dem Gebäck. Schliesslich stellte Draco seine Tasse ab.

„Du wolltest den Baum sehen, oder? Der ist in der großen Halle der Manor."

„Wo sonst?" Harry lächelte, als beide sich erhoben.

„Ich nehme an, in die Eingangshalle hätte er auch gepasst." Draco beäugte seine eigene Eingangshalle kritisch, als sie die durchschritten.

„Und du wohnst hier ganz allein mit den Hauselfen?"

Draco kräuselte die Lippen. „Gut beobachtet, Potter. Ich würde ja untervermieten, aber du weißt ja, wie schwierig es heutzutage ist, einen anständigen Untermieter zu bekommen."

**Anfang Februar 2002**

Gelangweilt las Draco in einem seiner Bücher über Strategie. Er sollte sich mal wieder in die Winkelgasse trauen – sein Lesematerial ging ihm aus. Nebenbei registrierte er, wie der Alarm losging, als jemand den Floh zum anrufen benutzte. Dabei hatte man ihn seit Weihnachten relativ in Frieden gelassen. Er war gerade mit einem Kapitel fertig, als Dolly aufgeregt neben ihm erschien.

„Master Malfoy, Harry Potter möchte euch sprechen!"

„Potter?"

Eilig stand Draco auf und lief zu dem Kamin, der ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war. Er und Potter hatten sich seit Weihnachten nicht mehr gesehen, wenn sie auch zwei mal Briefe geschrieben hatten im letzten Monat. Tatsächlich – Potters Kopf schwebte im Kamin. Er lächelte als Draco auftauchte.

„Hallo Malfoy, ich hoffe ich störe nicht?"

„Ich hab schon gegessen. Hallo Potter. Gibt es etwas Bestimmtes?"

„Nun ..." Potter lächelte jetzt sehr verlegen. „Es geht um einen großen Gefallen."

„Gefallen?"

„Ja .... siehst du, ich hatte diese Wohnung gemietet und .... nun, ich muss in vier Tagen ausziehen. - Lange Geschichte, das. Aber Tatsache ist, ich habe noch keine neue Wohnung gefunden und bei den Weasleys ist es zur Zeit überfüllt .... und ich wollte fragen, ob ich nicht eine Zeit lang bei dir untermieten kann, wenn du nicht zu viel verlangst? Du hast doch Weihnachten gesagt, du würdest gerne untervermieten, oder war das nur ein Scherz?"

Es war tatsächlich nur ein Scherz gewesen. Geschockt sah Draco ins Feuer. Potter sah ihn bittend an und schließlich seufzte Draco. „Im Gästetrakt ist noch genügend Platz. Und zahlen musst du nur deinen Unterhalt – ich brauche kein Geld. Willst du es dir heute anschauen, ob es genehm ist?"

„Gerne!" Potter strahlte jetzt. Dann wurde er wieder etwas verlegen. „Darf ich Ron mitbringen? Er wird mir sowieso an die Kehle springen, aber so ist er wenigstens beteiligt?"

Draco seufzte noch einmal schwer. „Meinetwegen. Ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr ordentlich gestritten."

Als Potters Gesicht verschwand, hatte Draco bereits erhebliche Zweifel an seiner Entscheidung – aber es war zu spät. Er konnte nur noch hoffen, dass Weasley Potter davon abhalten würde hier zu wohnen. Potter, ausgerechnet Potter ständig um sich zu haben und zu wissen, dass der ihm niemals die gleichen Gefühle entgegen bringen würde, musste eine Tortur sein.

Zwei Stunden später läutete es an der Haustür. Seine Robe noch einmal zurechtzupfend öffnete Draco die Tür für die beiden ehemaligen Gryffindors. Weasley sah ihn sehr skeptisch an – seine ganze Haltung drückte seinen Protest gegen die Situation aus. Potter streckte Draco jedoch fröhlich die Hand hin.

„Hallo Malfoy – entschuldige diesen Überfall, ich war etwas verzweifelt."

„Sonst würde auch keiner freiwillig hierherkommen, was?" Draco lächelte spöttisch zu Weasley, der böse zurückschaute. „Ganz recht."

Draco ignorierte ihn aber schon wieder. Inzwischen standen sie alle in der Eingangshalle und Dolly hatte ihnen die Mäntel abgenommen.

„Also, Potter, es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten, wo du wohnen könntest. Da ist der Gästetrakt – darin sind drei kleine Wohnungen mit zwei Schlafzimmern, Wohnzimmer und Badezimmer. Oder das Stockwerk, das meine Großmutter bewohnt hat. Das hat zwei Salons statt einem Wohnzimmer. Unser Dachboden ist groß genug, dass du deine eigenen Möbel reinstellen kannst in die Räume."

„Uh, ein Wohnzimmer sollte mir reichen – was will ich mit zwei Salons?"

Draco zuckte die Schulter und führte seine Gäste die große Treppe hinauf. „Wir müssten dann auch einen Kamin an das Flohnetzwerk anschließen für dich. Aber Küche haben wir leider nur eine – du kannst das Essen ja in dein Zimmer bringen lassen."

„Oder mit dir essen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Eine Stunde später waren alle möglichen neuen Unterkünfte Harrys besichtigt und sie saßen im kleinen Salon, der als Dracos Wohnzimmer diente. Weasley hatte die ganze Tour über kein Wort verloren.

„Nun, Potter? Willst du immer noch einziehen?"

„Ja sicher – wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Es muss ja auch nicht für immer sein."  
„Mir macht es nichts aus. Wo willst du wohnen?"

„Die Wohnung deiner Großmutter finde ich am gemütlichsten ehrlich gesagt, trotz der zwei Salons. Was meinst du Ron?" Er stupste seinen schmollenden Freund an.

„Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass es eine schlechte Idee ist hier einzuziehen." Bedeutungsvoll schielte er zu Draco. Harry verdrehte nur seine Augen. „Komm schon, Ron. Du hast ihn doch gehört. Ich kann meine eigene Flohverbindung haben, du musst ihn nie sehen. Und was die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen betrifft, ist Malfoy Manor wohl allen anderen Wohnungen überlegen. Sonst wäre Malfoy schon lange gelyncht worden."

Er wurde gar nicht beachtet von den anderen beiden Anwesenden, die damit beschäftigt waren sich böse anzustarren. Harry sah halb amüsiert halb beklemmt zu, wie sich keiner traute eine Beleidigung auszusprechen nach all den Jahren. Es war zuviel passiert und Ron war zu anständig um über jemandens tote Eltern herzuziehen.

„Also, Malfoy", probierte er es noch einmal. „Wann kann ich einziehen?"

„Oh ..." Verwirrt schauten beide zu Harry. „Morgen früh sollten die Hauselfen die Räume fertig haben, denke ich."

Als sie wieder in Harrys Wohnung waren, sah Ron skeptisch zu Harry.

„Das war unheimlich."

„Unheimlich? Wieso?"

„Malfoy ... er hat mich kein einziges Mal provoziert. Das ist so ...." Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Einschüchternd, irgendwie. Er hat sich verändert."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Ja ... er ist seltsam."

Ron sah ihn ungewohnt ernst an. „Harry, ich weiß, du meinst es gut, aber pass auf. Er muss sich nicht unbedingt zum Guten verändert haben."

Seufzend setzte Harry sich. „Ich weiß .... aber ich denke nicht, dass er gefährlich ist. Er ist irgendwie fast sympathisch." Schweigend fügte er hinzu, dass Malfoys Aussehen auch kein unwesentlicher Faktor war.

Sein Freund schüttelte nur den Kopf, ließ es aber dabei bewenden. Es hatte ja niemand gesagt, dass Harry lange dort wohnen würde.

**Dezember 2002**

Mit Hilfe einer guten Prise Magie lag ein Meter feinster Pulverschnee im Malfoy Manor Park. Kritisch begutachtete Draco sein Werk. Es sah gut aus – vielleicht etwas zu künstlich, aber daran ließ sich nichts ändern. Es sah weihnachtlich aus. Und diese Weihnachten würde er zum ersten Mal seit langem Besuch haben.

Seine Lippen nahmen ihr gewohntes Kräuseln an, als er daran dachte, wie seine Eltern wohl reagiert hätten, hätten sie erfahren, dass einst die Weasleys Weihnachten nach Malfoy Manor verlegt würden. Aber Mrs. Weasley war Anfang Dezember krank geworden und Harry hatte (natürlich ohne Draco zu fragen) angeboten, diese Weihnachten doch bei ihm zu verbringen, nachdem er die letzten beiden Weihnachten bei ihnen verbracht hatte.

Draco lächelte. Davon, dass Harry nur hier wohnte, bis er eine bessere Lösung fand, redete niemand mehr. Innerhalb von nur einem Jahr war es eine Selbstverständlichkeit geworden, dass Harry Potter in Malfoy Manor residierte. Dolly und Arley waren überglücklich wieder viel zu tun zu haben. Immer noch lächelnd trat er zurück ins Haus. In der großen Halle fand er Harry, der mit großer Begeisterung den Baum dekorierte. Ausgelassen winkte er Draco von seiner Leiter aus zu.

„Oy Draco! - Wie findest du den Baum?"

Draco sah den Baum auf und ab. Und dann zu Harry. „Bunt?"

„Zu bunt?" Besorgt sah Harry zu ihm. „Gefällt er dir nicht?"

„Doch, doch .... nur etwas ungewohnt."  
„Was hast du eigentlich da draußen getrieben?"

Draco hob nur die Augenbrauen und prüfte dann die Gestecke auf dem Tisch. Wie er es geahnt hatte, war Harry bald neben ihn und stupste ihn an.

„Komm schon, zeig es mir!"

Überwältigt sah Harry auf den Park. „Wow, Draco! Was für eine tolle Idee! Weiße Weihnachten!" Darf man da drauf oder macht das dann alles kaputt?"

Draco hob die Schultern. „Ich kann das dann schon in Ordnung bringen."

Harry sah spekulierend zu Draco und rannte einige Schritte in den Schnee, beugte sich herunter. Ehe Draco sich versah hatte er auch schon einen Schneeball an der Stirn. Empört sah er zu seinem lachenden Mitbewohner, der schon den zweiten Schneeball drohend in der Hand hielt.

„Du, du ..." Draco stürzte sich ohne viel Nachzudenken auf Harry, ohne sich zu überlegen, dass der sehr viel stärker war als er. Es war ein sehr kurzer Kampf, in dem Dracos Gesicht bald in den kalten Schnee gedrückt wurde. Wütend schlug er mit den Armen um sich und grinste zufrieden in den Schnee als er Harrys „Uff" hörte. Schnell befreite er sich und schubste Harry in den Schnee und setzte sich auf ihn. Aber bevor er mit seiner triumphalen Rede beginnen konnte, hatte Harry ihn schon von sich gestoßen und sie rollten im Schnee. Japsend hielt Harry schlussendlich Draco wieder auf den Boden.

„Gibst du auf?"

„Hättest du wohl gerne, Potter?" Mit einem Grinsen, das zu seiner Position nicht passen wollte, sah Draco zu Harry, der nur den Kopf schüttelte und langsam Dracos Hemd hoch schob. Draco schauderte - nicht nur wegen der Kälte.

„Ich geb auf, ich geb auf!"

„Gut." Zufrieden zog Harry Draco mit sich hoch. „Du gehst vor mir ins Haus."

„Traust du mir nicht, Harry?"

„Wenn es um Fairness in Schneeballschlachten geht – nein."

Draco lachte. „Du könntest recht haben."

Er probierte Harry ein Bein zu stellen, scheiterte aber. Immer noch kabbelnd fielen sie fast in das Haus zurück. In weiser Voraussicht hatten die Hauselfen warme Schokolade und Bratäpfel auf den Tisch gestellt. Dankbar setzten Harry und Draco sich auf die Hocker vor den Kamin und tranken einen Moment schweigend ihre Schokolade. Dann sah Draco fast schüchtern zu seinem Mitbewohner. „Harry?"

„Was gibt es?" Fröhlich und noch rot von der Rangelei sah der zu ihm.

Draco sah verlegen auf den Boden. „Es ist heute ein Jahr her, dass du mir die Karte geschrieben hast."

„Ist es?" Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. „Du hast dir das so gut gemerkt?"

„Natürlich." Draco brauste fast auf, beruhigt sich aber sofort. „Ich habe dir ja dann geschrieben, wie viel mir die Karte bedeutet hat. Und als du im Februar zu mir gezogen bist ...."

Er brach ab und zuckte dann nervös mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte mich noch mal bedanken – du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie viel besser mein Leben geworden ist in diesem Jahr. Vor 365 Tagen hatte ich mich damit abgefunden, dass ich den Rest meiner Tage alleine und abgeschnitten in Malfoy Manor leben werde. Und Weihnachten ... na ja Weihnachten war nichts anders, nur dass es mich noch mehr an meine Familie erinnerte ..." Er brach kurz ab. „Dieses Jahr kommt der ganze Weasley Clan zu Weihnachten. Und du wohnst bei mir."

Etwas überwältigt sah Harry ihn an, dann stellte er seine Tasse ab um näher zu Draco zu rutschen und einen Arm um seine Schulter zu legen. „Es hat sich auch für mich gelohnt."

„Ja?" Zweifelnd sah Draco ihn an, nutzte aber die Gelegenheit näher an Harry zu rücken.

„Ich wohne hier sehr gut .... und ich hasse dich nicht mehr. Das tut auch gut."

Draco seufzte melancholisch. „Du hasst mich nicht mehr. Das ist .... nett." Langsam setzte er sich wieder auf, ließ Harrys Hand von seiner Schulter gleiten und sah in den Kamin.

Harry schluckte etwas, als er ihn ansah. „Das war dumm gesagt, sorry."

„Ist schon in Ordnung", Draco seufzte und probierte seine normale Miene aufzusetzen.

„Draco?" Besorgt rutschte Harry näher. „Ich meinte nur .... seit ich mit dir zusammen wohne .... ich habe deine guten Seiten kennengelernt?"

„Aber magst du mich?" Fast ängstlich sah Draco zu ihm hoch. So etwas hatte er noch nie jemanden gefragt. Harry sah verlegen auf den Boden.  
„Ja, ich mag dich."

„Ich mag dich auch .... ich meine, natürlich mag ich dich, weil du zu mir gekommen bist, aber auch sonst ... ich wäre froh um jeden Mitbewohner, aber du bist besser als alle Anderen ..." Draco stoppte sich. „Und ich rede Blödsinn, entschuldige."

„Ich hoffe, das ist kein Blödsinn." Harry lächelte etwas und legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf Dracos Schulter. „Ich finde es schön, dass du gerne mit mir zusammen wohnst. Ich wohne hier ja auch gerne. Und, auch wenn ich das nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, ich wohne gerne mit dir zusammen."

„Ich würde mich noch einmal bedanken, aber das wird langsam etwas peinlich."

Harry lachte und drückte Dracos Schulter. Dann sah er ihn besorgt an. „Wirst du mich raus schmeißen, wenn du eine Freundin hast?"

„Ich eine Freundin?" Trocken lachte Draco auf. „Harry, mein Sozialleben hängt von dir ab und da hat keiner Interesse an mir. Ausserdem .... Frauen interessieren mich nicht."

„Wer weiß, vielleicht hat jemand Interesse an dir."

„Wer denn." Dracos gute Stimmung war verflogen. „Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht mehr gehasst werde, ich glaube mehr kann ich nicht erwarten."

„Red keinen Mist, Draco." Harry griff nach seiner Taille und zog ihn an sich. „Du bist schlau und du kannst nett sein, wenn du es darauf anlegst und du bist attraktiv. Ich glaube kaum, dass du bis ans Ende deiner Tage Single sein wirst."

„Wenn sogar der große Harry Potter Single ist." Missmutig zupfte Draco an einem Tannenzweig rum.

„Der 'große Harry Potter' hat seine Gründe dafür." Düster schaute Harry seinerseits in den Kamin.

„Ja?" Neugierig sah Draco ihn an. „Was für Gründe?"

„Gründe halt ...." Neugierig, aber mit klammen Gefühl, sah Draco ihn an.

„Du bist in jemanden verliebt, oder?" Die zunehmende Röte in Harrys Gesicht, die nicht mit der Kälte draußen in Verbindung stand, verriet ihn. Mit sinkendem Gefühl stupste Draco ihn an. „In wen? Ich verrate es nicht, versprochen."

„Du willst es nicht wissen, glaub mir, Draco." Seufzend nahm Harry seinen Arm von Dracos Taille und stand auf. „Es würde nur alles kaputt machen."

Leise hoffend sah Draco zu ihm hoch. „Ich bin auch verliebt, Harry." Er spürte wie sich eine eiskalte Hand um sein Herz klammerte. Das war ein Fehler – ganz sicher. Harry war das Einzige was er hatte, er durfte ihn nicht vertreiben. Aber es war zu spät. Neugierig sah Harry ihn an. „Ja?"

„Ja." Draco schluckte. „Aber ich kann es dir auch nicht sagen."

Ehe er es sich versah kniete Harry vor ihm. „Draco ...." Zögernd nahm er Dracos Hand in seine. „Ich wohne bei dir für viel zu wenig Geld und du vertraust mir ... ich denke, ich muss es dir sagen, es wäre unfair dich zu betrügen." Ernsthaft sah er in Dracos Augen – ohne natürlich zu merken, wie dessen Herz hüpfte. „Draco, ich weiß nicht genau seit wann, aber im Laufe der Zeit habe ich immer tiefere Gefühle für dich entwickelt ... ich meine, ich habe von Anfang an bemerkt, wie verflixt gut du aussiehst, aber ..." Er brach ab und sah verlegen zu Boden. „Du kannst mich raus schmeißen, weißt du."

„Warum sollte ich das?" Draco bemerkte gar nicht, dass seine Stimme vor Freude quietschte. „Ich werde dich nicht mehr gehen lassen." Da seine Hände von Harry fest gehalten wurden, konnte er Harrys Gesicht nicht zu sich drehen, aber er beugte sich vor und küsste Harry sanft auf die Stirn. „Ich habe davon geträumt .... hm, seit Ende des siebten Jahres oder so."

„Was?" Erstaunt sah Harry auf und direkt in Dracos Augen, die ihn offen und liebevoll ansahen. „Du .." Aber Reden war nie Harrys Stärke gewesen und so beugte er sich vor und umfing Dracos Lippen mit seinen.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Zufrieden ließ Draco sich nach hinten fallen und zog Harry mit sich. Glücklich sah er auf all die Dekoration um sich und dann zu Harry, an den er sich zufrieden kuschelte.

„Weihnachten ist die beste Zeit des Jahres."


	5. Dezember

**Date**: 5. Dezember

**Author**: Maxine

**Category**: Drabble

**Characters/Pairing:** Severus/Sirius

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating**: PG13

**Warning**: angedeuteter Slash (Lime)

* * *

. 

Lass dich fallen. Ich verspreche, ich werde dich auffangen. Das Feuer knistert im Kamin. Ich fühle die Wärme, die meinen nackten Rücken streift. Draußen fällt der Schnee geräuschlos zur Erde. Die Weingläser sind längst leer. Ein Hauch von Zimt liegt in der Luft. Mit unendlicher Sanftheit gleiten meine Lippen über deine erhitzte Haut. Ich kann spüren, wie sich dein Körper unter mir aufbäumt. Deine Finger graben sich in die weichen Laken. Du kannst es nicht verhindern. Aus welchem Grund vertraust du mir? Du lachst nur. Ein trockenes, kehliges Lachen, als ich dir ins Ohr flüstere, wie sehr ich dich hasse.


	6. Dezember

**Date: **6. Dezember

**Author:** Ayrana

**Category:** Short Story

**Characters/Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Severus/Voldemort, Albus/Minerva

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating:** G

**A/N**: Hallo alle Zusammen! #Wichtelmütze schwenkt#

Alle hier in Weihnachtsstimmung? Gut, dann kann's ja losgehn #freu#

Ach ne, vorher noch das übliche Blabla..

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern alles JKR und ich verdien hier auch kein Geld mit!

**Warnungen**: Slash (ein wenig), OOC (sorry, musste diesmal sein)

* * *

#Viech1

**Seit bereit für:**

**Total verrückte Weihnachten**

**Dracos PoV**

Voller Vorfreude hatte ich mich vom Frühstück aufgemacht zu einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Gryffindors, denen würde ihre Weihnachtsstimmung schon vergehen, wenn Snape ihnen wieder Punkte abziehen würde.

Doch als ich den Kerker betrat, traute ich meinen Augen nicht.

Was war nur mit dem schönen dunklen Gang passiert? Für einen Moment dachte ich, ich wäre noch nicht aus meinem Traum heute Nacht erwacht.

Alles war hell erleuchtet von Lichterketten, bunten Nikoläusen die freundlich „Hoho" riefen, überall waren Mistelzweige, magischer Schnee, der jede Minute die Farbe veränderte, lag auf dem Boden und ein großer, bunt geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum stand mitten im Raum.

Goyle, der neben mit stehen geblieben war, grunzte überrascht. Ein Wunder, dass er zu so etwas fähig war.

Ich konnte das alles nicht glauben, ich_ musste_ noch träumen!

„Hey Goyle, schlag mich mal!"

Einen Moment später bereute ich diesen Befehl auch wieder. Mit voller Wucht schlug der Dummkopf nach mir und ich segelte durch den Raum, wobei ich einen Schneemann aus Drachendarm mitriss.

„Also doch kein Traum", dachte ich, während mir die Sinne schwanden.

**Harry PoV**

Für einen Moment dachte ich, mein Herz bleibt stehen.

Nicht nur wegen der Dekoration in Snapes Reich, sondern auch, weil Draco Malfoy einen überdimensionalen Schneemann umklammernd an mir vorbeirauschte.

Ron lachte laut auf.

„Seht mal, Malfoy hat ne neue Freundin!"

Pansy hinter uns brach in Tränen aus und rannte weg. Wie dumm konnte ein Mensch nur sein?

Ron bekam daraufhin Lachkickse, er sollte nicht so viel rauchen.

„Und er kann fliegen!", staunte Neville, worauf er einen Klaps von Hermine bekam.

„Er wurde geschubst, du Deppi, er kann _nicht_ fliegen!"

Ich musste schmunzeln. Seit die beiden ein Paar waren, ließ Hermine ihre sadistische Seite heraus.

Für einen Moment lachte ich mit den anderen Gryffindors mit, als Malfoy gegen die Wand krachte, doch als ich sah, dass er sich nicht mehr rührte, hörte ich auf zu lachen.

Und plötzlich schmerzte meine Narbe…

**Hermines PoV**

Plötzlich sackte Harry neben mir zusammen.

Sofort war alles still. Der Prinz von Slytherin und der Prinz von Gryffindor lagen beide bewusstlos auf dem mit Kunstschnee bedecktem Boden.

Goyle, Neville und Ron starrten mich hilfesuchend an.

Mein Gott, konnten die nicht selbst denken?! Männer! Doch ich hatte keine Zeit genervt zu gucken, ich musste einen klaren Kopf behalten.

„Schnell, bringen wir sie zu Madam Pomfrey. Goyle, kannst du Malfoy allein tragen?"

Der Idiot grunzte nur und hob das Ekelpaket mitsamt Schneemann hoch.

Und so machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel.

Ich wunderte mich nur, dass wir Snape nicht gesehen hatten, der war doch immer sofort da, wenn ein Tumult ausbrach.

**Dumbledores PoV**

„Oh mein Gott, Harry! Was ist nur los mit ihm? Was wenn seine Narbe wieder geschmerzt hat? Der arme Junge!", schluchzte ich in Minervas Taschentuch.

„Ruhig Albus, es wird schon alles gut werden.", flüsterte sie.

Ich schniefte und blickte zu den beiden Jungen in den viel zu großen Betten. Selbst Draco hatte mit dem Schneemann, den er partout nicht loslassen wollte, zuviel Platz.

Memo an mich selbst, Geld sparen mit kleineren Betten!

„Kleinere Betten.", murmelte ich in meinen nicht imaginären Bart.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Minerva mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Zitronenbonbon?"

Ich hielt ihr die Tüte hin.

„Nein danke."

Ich wusste, sie würde ablehnen, jeder tat das.

„Dann nicht.", meinte ich schulterzuckend und steckte mir eins in den Mund.

War auch besser so, dass sie keins nahm, sonst würde noch jemand rausfinden, warum ich immer so fröhlich war.

Gelobt sei Marihuana, die Muggel haben wirklich nützliche Erfindungen.

Schlagartig fühlte ich mich besser und zog Minerva mit mir mit.

Zielstrebig steuerte ich ein Bett an.

„Lass uns die Wartezeit ein wenig verschönern.", schnurrte ich verführerisch.

„Oh Albus.", kicherte Minerva und klang dabei wie ein kleines Schulmädchen.

Wir ließen uns aufs Bett fallen und begannen wild herumzuknutschen.

Die sonst so strenge Minerva hatte ganz schön Feuer unter ihrem hübschen Hintern.

„Hem, Hem.", räusperte sich jemand und Umbridge stand in der Tür.

Ich schluckte.

„Darf ich fragen, was sie hier machen?", fragte ich und knöpfte meine Robe zu.

„Nun ja der Ministe –."

Wir würden nie erfahren, was sie hatte sagen wollen, denn in dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und klatschte Umbridge gegen die Wand.

„Aloha meine Freunde! Lasst uns zusammen beten für unsere tapferen kleinen Helden hier. Auf dass sie bald wieder gesund werden!", rief Severus Snape, der nur mit einem Poncho bekleidet den Raum betrat.

„Liebe und Frieden!", rief er und setzte sich auf den Stuhl zwischen den Betten der Jungs.

Er winkte mir zu.

„Macht ruhig weiter! Freie Liebe für alle!", rief er und machte ein „Peace" Zeichen.

Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen und fiel über die kichernde Minerva her.

**Dracos PoV**

Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde ich schweben. Das konnte nicht sein.

Ich öffnete die Augen und blickte direkt in das Gesicht eines Schneemanns. Angeekelt stieß ich ihn weg und wünschte mir ihn sofort wieder her. Vor mir befand sich das Narbengesicht. Er blickte sich ziemlich verwirrt um.

„Malfoy, wo sind wir hier?"

Daraufhin sah ich mich um. Wir schwebten, alles um uns war schwarz.

„Als wenn ich dir sagen würde was ich weiß, Potter."

In Wirklichkeit hatte ich keinen blassen Schimmer, wo wir waren. Auf jeden Fall wollte ich weg, das Narbengesicht, den Goldjungen, würde ich nicht lange ertragen.

Nicht wenn nicht noch jemand dabei war.

Und Drachendarm-Schneemänner zählten _nicht_ als Begleitung…

**Harrys PoV**

Ich konnte diesem Widerling von einem Malfoy deutlich anmerken, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was los war.

Warum waren wir hier in dieser Schwärze, warum hatten wir keinen festen Boden unter unseren Füßen? Träumte ich das alles vielleicht?

Doch bevor ich mich zu sehr in Gedanken verlieren konnte, wurde das Schwarz weniger und immer mehr durch grün ersetzt. Und weiß. Es kamen immer mehr Farben und Formen hinzu, bis sich schlussendlich ein Raum bildete.

Erstaunt sah ich mich um. Wir schwebten immer noch, direkt vor mir war ein großer Kronleuchter.

Und dann holte mich die Schwerkraft wieder ein. Malfoy neben mir ging es nicht besser und so krachten wir sehr unelegant auf den Boden.

Der Aufprall stieß mir sämtliche Luft aus der Lunge. Ich lag auf dem Rücken, Malfoy war auf mich drauf gefallen. Ich keuchte.

„Runter von mir, du Schlange."

Malfoy stützte sich auf, wobei er das natürlich auf meinen Oberarmen tat.

„Rat mal, was ich grad vorhatte du-."

Weiter kam er nicht.

Plötzlich knallte sein Kopf auf meinen und unsere Lippen berührten sich.

Jemand kicherte.

„Sehr amüsant."

Ich erkannte die Stimme. Es war Voldemort!

**Voldemorts PoV**

Belustigt hatte ich zugesehen, wie die beiden Jungen auf den Boden gestürzt waren, nachdem ich meinen Schwebezauber von ihnen genommen hatte.

Allein schon die Position, in der sie sich befanden, war lustig. Harry Potter lag mit gespreizten Beinen auf dem Rücken, Draco Malfoy kniete über ihm.

Ich musste grinsen, ein seltener Gesichtszug bei mir.

Doch irgendwer hatte beschlossen, meine Lachmuskeln wieder in Gang zu bringen, als ein überdimensionaler Schneemann auf Dracos Hinterkopf knallte und die beiden Jungen sich küssen ließ.

Mittlerweile hatten die beiden sich aufgerappelt. Harry hatte fieberhaft seinen Zauberstab gesucht, aber ich hatte ihn natürlich schon längst.

Lord Voldemort denkt eben immer an alles.

„Jungs, beruhigt euch erst einmal.", erstickte ich jeden Protest im Keim.

„Warum habt ihr uns hergebracht, mein Lord?", fragte der junge Malfoy.

„Weil…", ich zögerte, sollte ich es ihnen wirklich sagen?

**Dracos PoV**

Ich sah, dass Voldemort zögerte. Hatte er mitbekommen, dass ich ihm nicht so hinterher kroch wie diese anderen Würmer?

Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht, dafür stellte ich mich zu geschickt an!

„Weil.", begann er von neuem, „Weil ich einsam bin."

Es dauerte etwas, bis ich diese Worte verdaut hatte.

Dann trafen sie mich wie ein Schlag.

„Wie bitte?"

„Weil ich einsam bin, du Wurm! Und es ist Weihnachten, da wird man doch wohl mit Leuten feiern dürfen! Seit Wurmschwanz tot ist, hab ich niemanden mehr, der pausenlos bei mir ist.", sagte Voldemort und ich traute meinen Augen nicht, als ich sah, dass er schmollte.

Tom Vorlost Riddle, einer der mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten, saß auf seinem Thron und schmollte wie ein kleiner Junge.

Harry neben mir fing an zu kichern. Wie konnte er das nur wagen? Innerhalb von Sekunden würde er tot sein!

Doch zu meiner Überraschung sah Voldemort nur kurz auf.

„Harry, du bist doch bei Muggeln aufgewachsen – zeig mir, wie sie Weihnachten feiern! Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr." Er griff sich an den Kopf und schloss die Augen. „Es ist schon so lange her."

Das erschien mir seltsam. Wer war dieser Mann auf dem Thron und was hatte er mit Voldemort gemacht?

**Harrys PoV**

Voldemort bat mich um einen Gefallen.

Mich! Seinen größten Feind. Und ausgerechnet er wollte wie die Muggel feiern, die er doch so verabscheute.

Das alles gab für mich keinen Sinn. Es war alles so unwirklich.

Ich beschloss, dass ich träumen musste und ging dann auf den dunklen Lord zu.

Er gab Draco und mir unsere Zauberstäbe zurück.

Warum griff ich ihn nicht an?

Nun ja, vielleicht, weil mir kein vernünftiger Spruch einfiel. Oder vielleicht, weil dieses zusammengesunken Häufchen Elend dringend Hilfe brauchte.

Ich tätschelte Voldemort die Hand.

„Ich werd dir ein schönes Weihnachten schenken, Voldi."

**Dumbledores PoV**

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, nachdem ich ein wenig mit Minerva gekuschelt hatte, traf mich der Schock.

Draco und Harry waren weg!

Snape schlief seelenruhig auf seinem Stuhl, seine Finger formten noch immer ein Peace Zeichen.

Eiligst rappelte ich mich auf und stieß Minerva dabei vom Bett runter.

Der darauf folgende Knall und Schrei ließ Sverus erwachen.

„Wie, wo, was?"

„Severus, sieh dich mal um, sag mal, kannst du nicht mal auf zwei schlafende Jungs aufpassen?", rief Minerva erbost, die sich ihr schmerzendes Hinterteil rieb.

Severus entdeckte die leeren Betten.

„Oh mein Gott, wie konnte das passieren? Wir müssen sie retten!"

„Aber wie, meine lieben Freunde? Wie sollen wir sie finden?", grübelte ich laut.

Mir kam keine Idee. Wirklich keine.

Auf einmal machte es PLOPP neben mir und wer stand dort?

Sybille Trelawny war in die Krankenstation appariert.

„Mein Inneres Auge-", begann sie, wobei Minerva verächtlich schnaubte, „hat mir mitgeteilt, dass meine Hilfe hier in Hogwarts benötigt wird, also bin ich schnell von meinem Haus auf Jamaika hier her appariert."

Minerva räusperte sich.

„Sybille, ich sag es ja nur ungern aber man kann nicht nach Hogwarts apparieren. Du kannst gar nicht hier sein!"

Das stimmte. Nachdenklich nahm ich mir noch ein weiteres Zitronenbonbon und schon ging es mir wieder gut.

Sybille blickte uns aus großen Augen an. „Du hast Recht, Minerva!"

Und dann war sie auf einmal weg.

„Super. Vielleicht hätte die uns helfen können.", grummelte ich leicht verärgert.

Aber nicht wegen der Wahrsagerin, sondern weil mein Vorrat an Bonbons langsam aufgebraucht war.

„Entschuldigt mich kurz."

Ich verließ die Station, versteckte mich in einem Schrank und rief leise nach Dobby.

Als das nicht funktionierte, schrie ich nach ihm.

Plötzlich ertönte Reggaemusik und der Hauself Dobby erschien vor mir.

„Mal ganz locker, Sir.", sagte er lässig und strich sich eine Rastasträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Wie kann ich locker sein? Meine Bonbons sind fast alle!", keifte ich ihn an.

„Ach so.", sagte er gedehnt, „Das erklärt vieles. Ich besorg ihnen eine neue Tüte, Sir. In zwei Stunden bin ich wieder bei ihnen."

Damit verschwand Dobby.

Ärgerlich schüttelte ich den Kopf, dieser Hauself war wirklich furchtbar, nachdem er gelernt hatte, in der ersten Person zu reden.

Dann machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg zu den anderen.

„Und, hast du einen Weg gefunden, Albus?", fragte Minerva mich, kaum hatte ich die Krankenstation betreten.

„Wir werden einen Ritualzauber anwenden." Der Gedanke kam mir plötzlich.

„Damit werden wir sie finden können. Folgt mir in mein Büro."

**Harrys PoV**

Wie doof konnten zwei Menschen sein? Ich versuchte gerade seit einer geschlagenen Stunde Malfoy und Voldemort zu erklären, was es mit dem Weihnachtsbaum auf sich hatte.

„Also noch mal. Wofür ist der Weihnachtsbaum gut?", fragte ich genervt.

„Ähm – also, zum Schmücken? War das jetzt richtig, Harry?", fragte Voldemort.

Ich nickte.

„Genau. Und man stellt ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Da kommen dann die Geschenke drunter."

„Ach so. Dann lasst uns einen Baum besorgen.", meinte Malfoy.

Voldemort zauberte eine kleine Birke her.

„Nein, das ist der falsche Baum.", murmelte ich und schwenkte meinen Zauberstab. Sofort stand ein richtiger Weihnachtsbaum im Raum. „Wie lange hast du kein Weihnachten mehr gefeiert, Voldi?"

Der blickte mich jedoch nur traurig an und ließ seine Birke verschwinden.

Ich zauberte noch ein paar Dekoartikel für den Baum herbei und dann machten wir uns ans Schmücken. Per Hand.

„Warum dürfen wir nicht zaubern?", schmollte Malfoy.

„Weil das Schmücken per Hand zu Weihnachten gehört, Malfoy."

„Nenn mich Draco, das ist einfacher – Po – Harry."

Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht. Aber ok, heute waren alle etwas wunderlich, warum nicht auch Draco?

„Ok, Draco, gib mir mal das Lametta."

**Minervas PoV**

So, da standen wir nun in dem Büro von Albus und beobachteten ihn, wie er verschiedene Kerzen anordnete.

Zwischendurch war Dobby vorbeigekommen, aber ich habe nicht gesehen, was er ihm gegeben hat – vermutlich etwas für das Ritual.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde war er fertig mit seinen Vorbereitungen.

Dann erklärte er uns, was zu tun war. Wir sollten uns ihm gegenüber zu ihm aufstellen, alle mit gleichen Abständen zueinander. Wie ein Dreieck halt.

„Jetzt hebt die Zauberstäbe."

Die Art, wie er dieses Wort betonte, gefiel mir. Es ließ mir einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Ja, die sonst so prüde wirkende Minerva war gar nicht so prüde, lachte ich in mich hinein, als ich Albus' Bewegungen nachahmte und die Formel sprach.

Ein seltsames Gefühl erfasste mich, ich glaubte, ich könnte fliegen.

„Schließt eure Augen!", rief Albus und kniff seine Augen fest zusammen.

Ich tat es ihm gleich.

Dann spürte ich ein Ziehen, ähnlich wie bei der Reise mit einem Portschlüssel.

Wenige Sekunden später knallte ich auf eine weiche Oberfläche.

„Nur ein wenig höher.", hörte ich eine mir bekannte Stimme.

„So?"

Woher kannte ich diese beiden Jungenstimmen?

Ich versuchte mich zu orientieren, aber es gelang mir nicht so recht. Ich sah nur noch weiß.

„Oh, seht mal Jungs, wir haben Besuch. Ist das nicht schön?", rief ein erwachsener Mann, allerdings mit kindlicher Tonlage.

Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal, aber die weiße Farbe ging immer noch nicht weg.

„Scheint als wären sie benommen.", schien sich jemand zu amüsieren. Einer von den jüngeren.

„Dabei sind sie doch auf dem Kunstschnee gelandet.", wunderte sich die andere.

_Moment, Kunstschnee?_, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

Das war doch so etwas wie unser magischer, nur, dass die Muggel diesen Kunstschnee benutzten. Ich richtete mich auf.

Was ich sah, ließ mich erstarren. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter und Tom Vorlost Riddle standen in einer menschlichen Leiter aufeinander und versuchten einen Weihnachtsengel auf die Spitze einer Tanne zu setzen.

„Albus, Severus! Kommt zu euch!", rief ich entsetzt.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Diese drei, ausgerechnet diese drei! Das konnte nicht wahr sein.

„Och Minerva, reg dich nicht so auf. Boah, du hättest die Augen offen lassen sollen bei dem Flug, man war das geil!", rief Severus und machte wieder dieses dämliche Peace-Zeichen.

„Severus, bist du dir sicher, dass du bei klarem Verstand bist? Siehst du, wer da friedlich einen Weihnachtsbaum schmückt?!"

„Ich war noch nie so klar, Minerva.", säuselte Severus und richtete sich auf. „An Weinachten sollte Frieden und Liebe herrschen!"

Er schwankte zu der Pyramide aus Menschen und versuchte den dreien zu helfen.

Sie schafften es auch den Engel auf die Spitze des Baumes zu setzen, aber dann kippten sie als lachende Kugel um.

War Weihnachten doch magisch?

„Albus?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Er war nicht mehr der jüngste, ob es ihm wohl gut ging?

Da! Er bewegte sich! Vorsichtig richtete ich mich ganz auf und ging zu ihm hinüber.

Sanft rüttelte ich ihn.

„Seht mal ihr zwei! Ein Mistelzweig! Jetzt müsst ihr euch küssen!", rief Tom aus und hielt einen Mistelzweig über Albus und meinen Kopf.

„Hab ich das richtig ausgesprochen, Harry?"

Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht.

„Ja hast du, Voldi. Minerva, du musst Albus jetzt schon küssen, sonst brichst du eine alte Tradition."

Seit wann duzte dieser Junge mich?

Doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, fühlte ich auch wieder die Lippen von Albus auf meinen und ich schmolz dahin.

**Voldemorts PoV**

So viele Gäste! Ich freute mich, das würde sicher ein schönes Weihnachten werden.

„Die beiden wären beschäftigt. Was machen wir jetzt, Harry?"  
Dieses Spiel machte Spaß.

„Nun zaubern wir Geschenke unter den Baum. Von jedem von uns eins für jeden Anwesenden, damit keiner mehr und keiner weniger bekommt."

Ich nickte, das klang gut und ich überlegte mir schnell, was ich den anderen schenken konnte. Mir fiel auch gleich etwas Schönes ein.

Binnen Sekunden hatte ich die Geschenke hergezaubert.

Minerva und Albus hatten ihre Spielchen unterbrochen um auch Geschenke zu zaubern.

Dann machten sie weiter und ich wandte mich ab. Das war ekelhaft!

Aber irgendwie auch – wie heißt das Wort – süß! Genau das war es.

„Was gehört noch zu Weihnachten?", hörte ich Severus fragen.

Ach Severus!

Ich schlich mich langsam an ihn heran und zückte meinen Zweig.

Meinen Mistelzweig natürlich!

„Du musst mich küssen, Severus.", hauchte ich.

Ich war überrascht, dass er so schnell nachgab und verlor mich in seinem Kuss.

**Dracos PoV**

Igitt! Ich drehte mich weg. Überall knutschende.

Dann blickte ich in diese Augen vor mir. Harry blickte mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Lass es uns doch auch einmal probieren.", flüsterte er, „So was gehört zu Weihnachten dazu."

„Ok."

Er schaute mich genauso überrascht an, wie ich von mir war. Wie konnte ich denn zu so etwas zustimmen?

Naja, eigentlich war er ja schon nett, wenn man mal davon absah, dass er mein größter Feind war.

Langsam näherten sich unsere Lippen und berührten sich flüchtig.

Irgendwie komisch.

„Hm – hast du was gefühlt?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du?"

Ich verneinte. „Lass uns doch einfach Freunde sein.", schlug ich vor, „Und schlag es diesmal bitte nicht aus, ich versuch mich zu bessern. Versprochen."

Harry zögerte nicht einmal, als er in meine Hand einschlug.

Weihnachten war etwas Tolles.

**Snapes PoV**

_Hm, _überlegte ich_, alle waren glücklich an diesem Weihnachten. _

_Überaus interessant. So wäre das also gekommen._

Meine Gedanken schweiften wehmütig ab.

Weihnachten hätte schön werden können, für alle, auch für Tom.

Ich seufzte.

Ja es wäre wirklich besser gewesen, wenn wir alle damals gelebt hätten, damals zur Zeit der Hippies.

Langsam packte ich meine Wahrsagekugel wieder ein.

Ja Severus Snape konnte „sehen" – aber nur Dinge, die anders gekommen wären, wenn etwas anders gelaufen wäre.

(Anmerkung von Snape: Was guckt ihr so? Auch Severus Snape ist nicht immer, wie er sich gibt!)

Als ich meinen Kleiderschrank öffnete, fiel mir ein Kleidungsstück in die Arme. Mein alter Poncho!

Noch aus der Zeit der Hippies. Langsam streifte ich ihn über und der vertraute Geruch stieg in meine Nase.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zur Tür, gleich hatte ich Unterricht.

Da hörte ich einen lauten Knall auf dem Gang.

„Seht mal, Malfoy hat ne neue Freundin!"

Das war Ronald Weasleys Stimme und er lachte.

„Und er kann fliegen!", staunte jemand.

Es war wohl Longbottom.

Typisch. Dann musste ich schmunzeln. Diese Szene kannte ich doch!

Ein seltenes Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht.

Ich würde meine Rolle spielen, die ich zu spielen hatte, und wenn es der Hippie-Professor war.

#Viech 2

a/n:

So hier noch mal Ayrana . Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, genauso wie mir das Schreiben gefallen hat ;)

Ach ja und wenn ihr euch fragt, was die einzelnen Charaktere bekommen haben, hier eine Liste!

**Draco**: Tarnumhang(von Severus), eine Tube Gel (von Harry), Zitronenbonbons - Spezial (von Albus), einen neuen Todesserumhang (von Voldi) und ein Buch (von Minerva)

**Harry:** einen Poncho (von Severus), eine Tafel Schokolade (von Minerva „wegen den Dementoren"), einen Satz neue Kleidung (von Draco „weil du so zerlumpt aussiehst #autsch#), eine Einladung zur Todesserweihe (von Voldi) und eine neue Besenpolitur (von Minerva)

**Voldi:** eine Blume (von Harry), ein riesiges Schokoherz (von Severus), ein Buch „Wie werde ich ein guter Magier" (von Minerva), einen Gutschein für eine Zitronenbonbon – Party (von Albus) und ein Paar Sonnenbrillen für rote Augen (von Draco)

**Albus:** eine Packung Zitronenbonbons (von Severus (die hat er von Dobby #g#)), einen Tanga (von Minerva), ein Bild von Hogwarts (selbst gemalt) (von Harry), ein Buch „Wie werde ich böse oder zumindest ein bisschen gemeiner" (von Voldi) und eine Pfeife (von Draco)

**Minerva:** schicke Dessous (von Albus #g#), ein neues Brillengestell (von Draco „das alte sieht so streng aus…"), ein Wollknäuel (von Harry „für die Animagi-Form #autsch#"), eine Packung Catsan (von Voldi „aber, aber #autsch#") und verschiedene Tränke (von Severus)

**Severus: **einen Ring (von Voldi „er wird dich zum mächtigsten Zauberer auf Erden machen – nach mir."), ein Haarshampoo (von Harry), ein paar Blumen (von Draco), einen Satz neuer Kessel (von Albus „was alles in den Kesseln ist, wird nicht verraten, musst du schon selbst sehen #g#") und einen Hauspokal im Quidditch (von Minerva „weil ihr den sonst nie bekommt #evil – grin#")

**So ich hoffe es hat euch allen gefallen! Frohe Weihnachten! Und einen guten Rutsch, brecht euch nix!**

In Liebe Ayrana


	7. Dezember

**Date**: 7. Dezember

**Author**: NegativeLight

**Category**: Drabble

**Characters**: Snape

**Genre**: Humor

**Rating**: G

**A/N**: meine erste offizielle ff und gleich die ehre des adventskalenders...womit habe ich das nur verdient? zu anna schielt danke für dein vertrauen #ggg#

öh ach ja mir gehört natürlich nix und euch fröhliche weihnachten und so.... hach dieser zusammenhang.... #ggg# jaaahaaa ich geh ja schon....auch wenn wirs schon hatten: Fröhliche Weihnachten! #lach#

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und leise fluchend lag Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Tränkemeister von Hogwarts und 'loyaler' Anhänger Voldemorts, auf dem Boden. Er war zu sehr in Gedanken gewesen, die Last auf seinen Schultern zu schwer gewesen. Es waren zu eindeutig zu viele und es war eindeutig zu dunkel. Er hob vorsichtig den Kopf und schaute resigniert umher. Er wusste nicht, wie er die alle in so kurzer Zeit schaffen sollte. Bald wurde es hell und da musste er verschwunden sein.

Dumbledore hätte es wissen müssen. Er war nicht stark genug.

Er war gefallen. Die Geschenke überall auf dem Boden verstreut.


	8. Dezember

**Date**: 8. Dezember

**Author**: Akuma no Amy

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters/Pairing**: Ron/Draco

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating**: PG

**Warning**: mild Slash!

**Disclaimer**: Dies – mein. Rest – J.K.R. Geld – keins.

**A/N**: Also hier mein bescheidener Beitrag zu dem ansonsten genialem AK.. #hach# Wenn Anna mich nicht so getreten hätte, ich hätte sowieso nicht teilgenommen #blush# Hoffentlich habt ihr doch etwas Spaß mit meinem Türchen :) Einen schönen Advent!! #knuddelt alle#

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron saß vorgebeugt an dem Tisch, sein Kopf auf den verschränkten Armen liegend und friedlich schlummernd. Es war ihre letzte Stunde vor dem Anfang der Weihnachtsferien und ausgerechnet Zaubereigeschichte, ein Fach, welches der Geister-Professor um diese Jahreszeit fast noch langweiliger unterrichtete, wenn das denn überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Ron..? Ron!! RON!" Der Rothaarige bewegte sich nur leicht, murmelte unwillig etwas von einem Trollaufstand im Jahr 1438 und blieb weiter müde liegen. Resignierend zuckte das Mädchen die Schultern, strich sich einmal durch die braunen Locken, drehte sich verschwörerisch zu ihrem anderen Freund um.

„Ron hier ist wohl etwas müde. Besser wir gehen nachher alleine nach Hogsmeade in den Honigtopf." sagte sie zu ihm, das letzte Wort besonders betonend.

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in den scheinbar Schlafenden, er hob den Kopf und funkelte Hermine so wütend an, wie es Ron in seinem müden Zustand gelang. „Ohne mich zum Honigtopf? Vergiss es Herm! Ich komme schon mit!" beharrte er resolut. Seine beiden Freunde grinsten zufrieden, da ihr Plan, ihn aus seinem Nickerchen zu reißen, so funktioniert hatte, wie sie es bezweckten.

„Hermine, bleibst du dieses Jahr auch hier?" richtete Harry jetzt die Frage an das Mädchen.

„Ja, ich fahr nur über das Wochenende nachhause, damit wir Weihnachten gemeinsam feiern können. Den Rest der Ferien verbringe ich dann in Hogwarts. Ron..?" gab sie die Frage an ihren, nun wachen, Freund weiter.

„Ich denke, ich bleibe auch hier." antworte er nachdenklich. Eine weitere Ausführung wurde ihm erspart, da genau in diesem Moment in allen Ecken des Schlosses 'Jingle Bells' erklang, das für die Schüler die lang ersehnten Ferien ankündigte.

Auch das Trio sprang begeistert auf und stürmte mit dem Rest der Klasse hinaus, wovon Binns nicht einmal Notiz zu nehmen schien und einfach weiterredete, selbst als er der einzige war, der sich noch in diesem Raum befand. Ihre Jacken hatten sie vorsorglich in den Unterricht mitgenommen, um nicht extra noch einmal in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehren zu müssen, um diese zu holen. Vor allem hätten sie sich durch den herausquellenden Strom von Schülern drängen müssen, die mit Koffern und Taschen bewaffnet alle ein Ziel vor Augen hatten: So schnell wie es ging durch das zurückgeklappte Portrait der fetten Dame und zum Zug zu kommen, der sie nachhause in ihre wohlverdienten Ferien bringen würde.

Um dieser Masse entgegen zu kommen, musste man schon ein Geist sein, wie Peeves, der sich einen Spaß daraus machte, über oder durch die Gryffindors zu fliegen, sie an den Haaren zu ziehen und Gegenstände auf sie zu werfen, die er nicht selten vorher jemanden aus der Tasche gefischt hatte. Auf diese Art trug Peeves nicht unbedingt dazu bei, dass es ruhiger wurde, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall.

Zielstrebig wandten sie sich zu einem Nebenausgang, von dem sie wussten, dass er nicht allzu oft benutzt wurde. „Gleich sind wir draußen!" verkündete Harry, seine Schritte wurden noch ein Stück schneller und er schlang den rot-gelben Schal in den Gryffindorfarben fester um seinen Hals.

„Ein hübscher Schal, Potter... willst du ihn nicht noch etwas fester zuziehen?" Die kühle, leicht spöttische Stimme war unverkennbar. Harry zuckte leicht zurück bei dem Anblick des altbekannten Slytherins und seine Augen verengten sich ärgerlich.

„Was willst du, Frettchen?"

„Nichts von dir, so leid es mir tut dich enttäuschen zu müssen. Ich will zu Weasley." war die Antwort Dracos, der dieses Mal völlig darauf verzichtete, Ron bei der Gelegenheit wieder zu beleidigen.

Verwirrt blickte ihn der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor an, auch in Hermines Gesicht war die Frage deutlich zu lesen.

Ron schwieg einfach und gab keinen Kommentar dazu ab, trat allerdings etwas auf den Slytherin zu.

„Wenn du glaubst, wir lassen dich mit Ron alleine, damit du ihn beleidigen kannst, hast du dich getäuscht! Sag uns einen Grund, warum du mit ihm reden willst!" forderte Hermine Draco auf.

Draco zog in einer arrogant wirkenden Geste eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch, betrachte das Mädchen lange, als ob er überlegte ihr überhaupt zu antworten. „Dein Beschützerinstinkt ist ja wirklich bewundernswert. Es geht um eine Sache, die eigentlich nur die stellvertretenden Vertrauensschüler etwas angeht. Pansy ist aber schon gestern abgereist und hat mich gebeten Ron etwas auszurichten. Glaubst du mir nun, dass ich nicht vorhabe ihn sofort zu schocken, wenn du und der Goldjunge abgezogen sind?"

Hermine schien noch immer etwas skeptisch, nickte aber langsam und warf Ron noch einen leicht besorgten Blick zu. „Wir sehen uns nachher, Ron. Sollen wir dir etwas mitbringen aus dem Honigtopf?"

„Nur ganz wenig Hermine, wenn. Gebt nicht zuviel Geld für mich aus, ja?"

Sie lächelte ihn kurz zu, packte Harry am Arm und ging mit ihm langsam weg.

„Wie bescheiden du heute wieder bist." meinte Draco amüsiert, trat näher auf den Rothaarigen zu und strich einmal zart über seine Wange. „Komm mit, ich habe dir etwas zu sagen und will nicht, dass die beiden uns hinter der nächsten Ecke versteckt belauschen."

„Wohin sollen wir denn gehen?" fragte Ron darauf, wurde von seinem Freund am Arm gepackt, wie vor kurzem Harry von Hermine, und mitgezogen. Der silberblonde Slytherin wies vage mit ausgestrecktem Arm den Gang entlang, um zu signalisieren, dass sie sich einfach nur von dieser Stelle entfernen sollten. Sie bogen ein paar mal ab, bis Draco in einem leeren Gang stoppte und den Gryffindor musternd ansah.

"Sagst du mir jetzt, was du willst? Du hast Harry und Hermine doch nicht umsonst misstrauisch gemacht, oder?"

„Das wäre aber auch lustig gewesen."

„Draco!"

„Nur ein Scherz." Er grinste amüsiert, genau wissend, dass sein Freund ihm sowieso nicht wirklich böse war und auch neugierig, was er ihm dringendes sagen wollte.

„Ron, ich will die Ferien mit dir verbringen. In Hogwarts geht das aber nicht, also fahr mit mir weg!"

Verdutzt war das einzige Wort, das auf den Gesichtsausdruck des Gryffindors passte, er blickte fragend zu dem anderen hinüber. „Wegfahren? Ich weiß nicht, wohin denn?"

Draco sah ihn mit einem glitzernden Funkeln an, ließ ihn leicht schlucken, als er immer näher auf den anderen zutrat und dieser vor ihm zurückwich, bis die massive Wand in seinem Rücken ihn stoppte. Langsam, fast lauernd, beugte der Silberblonde sich zu Ron, hauchte seinen warmen Atem auf sein Ohr, konnte förmlich das Schauern, das darauf folgte spüren.

„Nur wir zwei. Komm mit. Wir verbringen das Fest der Liebenden zusammen. Sag ja, Ron."

Er nickte langsam als Antwort, fand die Idee nach dem ersten Gefühl des überrumpelt seins sehr ansprechend. „Ja, ich komme mit. Aber wohin gehen wir?"

„Lass dich überraschen." hauchte Draco und sah ihn tief in die Augen, verhinderte eine weitere Nachfrage des Rothaarigen, indem er in das weiche Haar griff und ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog, der ihm den Atem raubte.

Als sie beide wieder Luft benötigten, löste er sich und strich einmal grinsend über die sacht geröteten Wangen Rons. „Pack einfach deine Sachen, wir reisen morgen ab. Komm bitte mit deinen Sachen zum Tropfenden Kessel, in Hogsmeade." Ihm wieder keine Gelegenheit zum Protest gebend drehte Draco sich um und schritt rasch den Gang entlang, während die hellblauen Augen seines Geliebten ihm folgten.

Ron blieb noch eine Weile an die Wand gelehnt stehen, blickte abwesend an die gegenüberliegende und setzte sich schließlich auch in Bewegung. Anstatt weiter über seinen oft geheimnisvollen Freund nachzudenken, würde er lieber seinem Wunsch folgen und packen, eine Tätigkeit, die ihn auch von der Frage nach ihrem Ziel ablenkte.

Kurz nachdem Ron gerade im Schlafsaal der Jungen angekommen war und seinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor geholt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür wieder und seine beiden Freunde traten ein.

Harry ließ sich sofort auf Rons Bett plumpsen. „Was machst du da?" fragte er neugierig, sprach damit auch Hermines Frage aus, die sich mit den Einkäufen aus dem Honigtopf zu den Jungen setzte.

„Ich packe." antwortete er schlicht, bekam dafür aber nur ein Stirnrunzeln von seinen Freunden.

„Du hast doch gesagt, du fährst nicht weg. Und packst doch jetzt deine Sachen?!"

Ron druckste etwas herum, wusste nicht so recht, was er den beiden erzählen sollte. Auf jeden Fall nicht, dass er die Weihnachtsferien mit Draco Malfoy verbringen würde und dafür nicht wie geplant in Hogwarts blieb.

„Ein Freund hat mich überraschend eingeladen. Es ist ja nicht so schlimm, wir sehen uns eh bald wieder und dann können wir wieder viel Zeit miteinander verbringen."

Halbwegs sorgfältig legte er einige Pullover zusammen und dazu noch ein paar Hosen, genauestens beobachtet von Hermines Blick. Harry hatte sich mit seiner Erklärung zufrieden gegeben, aber das Mädchen war misstrauischer als er. Das ganze schien ihr doch etwas komisch...

„Ähm, Herm, du wolltest mir etwas mitbringen?" fragte Ron schnell etwas um abzulenken und lächelte Hermine an.

„Stimmt ja." murmelte diese, begann in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen und zog nach kurzer Zeit eine kleine, braune Tüte heraus. „Dem Honigtopf sind die bunten Tüten ausgegangen, aber die Süßigkeiten sind so gut wie immer."

Sie reichte ihm den eingekauften Süßkram, wofür er sich gleich bedankte. „Danke! Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Ich wäre für Abendessen." meinte Harry, auf seinen Magen deutend, der als Bestätigung laut knurrte. Ron und Hermine mussten darauf lachen, in das er ebenfalls einstimmte.

Das Trio machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, in der bereits nur mehr ein großer Tisch für alle stand, da die Großzahl der Schüler gleich nach Unterrichtsschluss abgereist war.

„Das ist also unser Weihnachtsessen." merkte Hermine an, zog die beiden Jungen auf einige Sessel, neben denen nur freie Plätze waren. „Ron, wir tauschen dann am besten nachher die Geschenke aus, ja?"

Der Rothaarige nickte, begann sich von dem Essen zu nehmen, von dem er wusste, dass es jetzt wo die Feiertage angefangen hatten besonders lecker war. Seine Freunde nahmen sich an ihm ein Beispiel, luden sich ebenfalls die Teller voll und ließen es sich schmecken.

„Die Hauselfen haben sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen." meinte Ron, strich sich zufrieden über den vollen Bauch und fing sich dabei einen bösen Blick von Hermine ein, die immer noch nicht völlig überzeugt war, dass die kleinen Geschöpfe wirklich glücklich mit ihrem Leben waren. Harry trat zwischen die beiden, um einen Vortrag über B.E.L.F.E.R. zu verhindern, der sich bei dem Mädchen über Stunden hinweg ziehen konnte. „Ich kann nichts mehr über Essen hören, ich bin gerade so voll! Lasst uns etwas spielen, wie wäre es mit einer Runde explodierendes Schnapp?"

„Gute Idee!" stimmte sofort der Rothaarige zu, froh zu sehen, dass auch Hermine freudig bejahte.

Zahllose Explosionen später warf Harry frustriert die Karten auf den Tisch. „Keine Lust mehr! Schlimm genug, dass Ron im Zauberschach unschlagbar ist, da musst du nicht auch noch fast jede Runde beim explodierenden Schnapp gewinnen."

Hermine grinste nur leicht als Antwort, vollends zufrieden mit sich. „Reg dich ab Harry." meinte sie beschwichtigend, warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ziemlich spät schon. Ich glaube, ich gehe schlafen. Gute Nacht Jungs." Sie stand auf und streckte sich etwas, winkte den beiden noch einmal zu und schritt die Treppen, die zum Mädchenschlafsaal führten, hinauf.

„Gehen wir auch ins Bett?" fragte Ron, stand in dem Moment schon auf und sah seinen Freund auffordernd an. Dieser nickte und folgte ihm, machte Ron das Zeichen für ein Wettrennen die Stufen hinauf, das allerdings der Rothaarige gewann.

„Gewonnen!!" verkündete er, ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Harry grummelte leise etwas, spielte einen auf beleidigt und verschwand sofort unter seiner Decke, als er die Uniform mit einem bequemeren Nachtgewand gewechselt hatte.

„Gute Nacht, Schmoller." wünschte ihm Ron amüsiert, legte sich auch gleich hin. Seine Gedanken wanderten sofort zu seinem Freund. Darüber nachdenkend, was Draco wohl vor hatte, schlief er langsam ein, ohne eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu finden.

-#-

Am nächsten Tag war Ron bereits merklich aufgeregter, würde er doch in Kürze erfahren, zu welch geheimnisvollem Ziel sein Freund ihn bringen wollte. Seine Tasche war bereits gepackt und auch er war bereit.

„Harry, Hermine, bitte! Ich möchte euch noch die Geschenke geben, bevor ich wegfahre. Gestern Abend haben wir das ja vergessen." Ungeduldig sah Ron zu seinen beiden besten Freunden, die in seinen Augen schon den ganzen Weg vom Frühstück in der Große Halle entsetzlich trödelten und einfach nicht schnell genug zu den Gryffindorräumen kamen.

„Beruhig dich Ron." meinte Harry schon etwas genervt und rollte leicht mit den Augen. Der Rothaarige hatte doch wohl noch etwas Zeit vor seinem Treffen mit dem großen Unbekannten. Ron hatte sich auch auf die drängendste Frage hin geweigert, auch nur eine kleine Information über den Jungen zu geben, mit dem er wegfahren würde. Nicht einmal seinen Namen konnte Harry erfahren.

„Ich habe das Geschenk für dich schon hier." mischte sich Hermine in die Diskussion ein und beendete diese mit zwei zusätzlichen, bösen Blicken an die Jungs auch. „Erst am 24. öffnen! Frohe Weihnachten Ron."

Er lächelte, nahm das in rotes Seidenpapier eingeschlagene und mit kleinen Tannenbäumen bedruckte Geschenkspaket an sich und überreichte im Tausch dafür dem Mädchen sein Geschenk, das in recyceltes Papier vom letzten Jahr eingepackt war.

„Auch dir frohe Weihnachten, Herm. Harry, hier ist deins! Schöne Weihnachten." Der Junge, der lebte, grinste leicht, noch einmal wechselten zwei Pakete ihren Besitzer.

„Viel Spaß bei deinem mysteriösen Vorhaben. Oder willst du uns noch verraten, wohin du fährst?"

„Viel Spaß werde ich sicher haben." meinte Ron grinsend. „Aber ich verrate dir nichts. Hab ich doch auch gesagt!"

Harry grummelte leicht, hatte er doch gehofft, Ron doch noch sein kleines Geheimnis entlocken zu können. Dieser schwieg aber weiter eisern, griff sich seine Tasche und winkte noch einmal über die Schulter beim Gehen.

Draco würde bereits an dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt warten und, wie er ihn kannte, sicher verärgert sein, dass Ron nicht pünktlich war. Er sollte Recht behalten, so war es dann auch. Sie hatten ausgemacht, dass Ron nach Hogsmeade kommen würde, damit sie von dort den Kamin der ‚Drei Besen' benützen konnten, um mit der Flohverbindung zu reisen, und der silberblonde Slytherin wartete schon seit geraumer Zeit vor dem Gasthaus.

„Entschuldige, dass ich zu spät bin. Aber jetzt komme ich schon."

Draco warf ihm nur einen kühlen Blick zu, es wurde deutlich, dass er leicht beleidigt war. „Ob du in nächster Zeit kommen wirst, werde ich mir noch gut überlegen." meinte er, griff nach einem teuer wirkenden Koffer und betrat die ‚Drei Besen'. Er gab Ron ein Zeichen ihm nachzufolgen, was dieser schnell befolgte, um seinen Freund nicht noch weiter zu reizen.

Der Slytherin bezahlte etwas bei Rosmerta, griff dann nach dem Arm des Rothaarigen und zog ihn mit sich, zu dem Kamin, in den er auch gleich trat. Was er sagte konnte Ron nicht verstehen, spürte nur nach kurzer Zeit, wie er herumgewirbelt wurde, viele verschiedene Kamine an ihm vorbeiflackerten.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er folgte Draco aus einer ziemlich alt aussehenden Feuerstelle in einen Raum, der perfekt dazu zu passen schien. Keinerlei Einrichtung befand sich darin, kein einziger Tisch oder Stuhl oder sonst irgendetwas, das es wohnlich gemacht hätte. Gerade dass kein Staub auf dem Boden lag oder Spinnweben über die Wände hingen. Bei dem Gedanken schauerte Ron und trat näher zu Draco, blickte ihn fragend an.

„Es ist nur eine Zwischenstation. Von hier reisen wir noch einmal per Flohnetzwerk und dann sind wir schon am Ziel." Der Silberblonde lächelte seinen Freund zu, zog ihn kurz heran und küsste ihn, spürte dabei, wie Ron wieder ruhiger wurde, als er den Kuss leicht erwiderte. Es gab Gelegenheiten, bei denen Ron weitaus sicherer war als Draco und er seinen Freund in seinem Mut oder Wissen übertraf, aber bei jedem körperlichen Kontakt war der Slytherin erfahrener und übernahm deswegen die Führung.

„Es wird dir sicher gefallen. Komm, Ron." Er hatte sich aus dem Kuss gelöst, nahm Rons Hand und schritt mit ihm zu einem Kamin an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, den der Gryffindor bis jetzt völlig übersehen hatte.

Draco legte seine Hände auf die Ohren seines Freundes, sprach ein Passwort, bevor er ihren Zielort nannte. Sofort wirbelten erneut Kamine um sie, bis sie stoppten und in einen Raum eintraten, der mit dem ersten, in dem sie Pause einlegt hatten, wenig zu tun hatte. Im Gegensatz zu dem vorigen war er sehr wohl eingerichtet und zwar mit edler, teurer Einrichtung. Alles wirkte gepflegt und wertvoll, war großteils in grünen Farben gehalten.

„Wir sind da, Ron." informierte Draco Ron leise, stellte seinen Koffer ab, worauf sofort ein Hauself herbeieilte und danach griff, auch Ron sein Gepäck abnahm.

„Master Draco, ich bringe es auf ihr Zimmer." piepste das Geschöpf, verschwand darauf mit den Sachen.

„Master Draco?" fragte Ron verwirrt, in seinen Kopf begann es zu arbeiten, bis er auf die einzig mögliche Lösung kam. „Das ist Malfoy Manor... du hast mich nach Malfoy Manor gebracht!" stellte er fest, der Schock darüber deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören. Kurz blickte er Draco noch erschrocken an, bis er die Augen verdrehte und mit einem Seufzen spürte wie ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Ron war ohnmächtig geworden, sackte in sich zusammen und wäre auf dem harten Boden aufgeschlagen, hätte Draco ihn nicht geistesgegenwärtig aufgefangen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich so freust." murmelte dieser leicht sarkastisch, hob seinen Freund auf seine Arme und trug ihn aus der Eingangshalle, die sicher nicht der beste Platz war um sich auszuruhen.

-#-

Nachdenklich fuhr Draco durch das weiche, leuchtend rote Haar Rons. Er war noch bewusstlos, obwohl der Silberblonde glaubte, dass sein Freund von einer Ohnmacht in einen kraftschöpfenden Schlaf gewechselt hatte, da er plötzlich viel ruhiger und entspannter atmete.

„Wach wieder auf." murmelte er leise. Fast schien es, als hätte Ron ihn gehört, und öffnete darauf die Augen.

Der Rothaarige blinzelte etwas, benötigte einige Sekunden um sich wieder zurechtzufinden. „Malfoy Manor..!" rief er aufgebracht, wurde aber von einem Finger Dracos auf seinen Lippen und einem gehauchten „Psssht!" zum Schweigen gebracht. Er verschränkte jetzt die Arme und sah den anderen anklagend an. „Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung vorzubringen, Draco?! Ich höre!"

Der seufzte leicht, wusste er doch schon, dass Ron sehr anstrengend sein konnte, brachte ihn erst einmal jemand in diese Laune. Und er hatte es ausgerechnet selbst soweit geschafft...

„Also gut.. ich wollte Weihnachten mit dir gemeinsam verbringen."

„Lebend??" warf Ron dazwischen, musterte ihn noch immer finster. „Ich weiß nicht ob es dir entgangen ist, aber deine Eltern hassen alle Weasleys und ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich in einem Stück von hier weglassen."

Draco musste etwas grinsen, worauf er sich gleich wieder einen bösen Blick einfing.

„Findest du das lustig?" maulte Ron leicht säuerlich.

„Eigentlich schon." schmunzelte Draco amüsiert, unterbrach rasch den nächsten Wutanfall seines Freundes. „Sie sind nicht hier, Ron. Sie werden auch die ganzen Ferien nicht hier sein, Mum und Dad machen eine Reise."

Er blickte Ron sanft an, enthüllte dabei etwas von dem verletzlichen Draco, der vor anderen immer noch seine Maske aus Eis trug. „Mum meinte, ich soll doch einen Freund einladen. Und du bist **mein** Freund. Was läge mehr auf der Hand als dich mitzunehmen?"

„Wir sind wirklich alleine?" fragte Ron ungläubig und sah Draco mit deutlichem Erstaunen an.

„Ganz alleine. Nur wir zwei. Und wir lassen es uns gut gehen. Freust du dich jetzt doch ein bisschen?" Leichte Besorgnis war in Dracos Gesicht zu lesen, als er ihn ansah und auf dem Bett etwas näher zu ihm heran rutschte.

„Nur wir?" Ein bestätigendes Nicken folgte. „Du musst mir alles zeigen! Aber lass bitte den Folterkeller und die Verliese aus!" meinte Ron grinsend, sah Draco dabei verschmitzt an.

„Wird gemacht!" stimmte dieser zu, legte sanft eine Hand auf Rons Wange und drehte sein Gesicht, so dass er ihn ansehen konnte.

„Küss mich." hauchte er leise. Etwas, um das er nicht lange bitten musste. Ihre Lippen trafen sich, zart und doch sehr sinnlich. Langsam legte Ron seine Arme um Draco, zog ihn so näher an sich heran und spürte, wie sein Freund dasselbe tat, sie beide auf die leise raschelnde, grüne Satindecke zurücksanken und ihre Konturen in die weichen Kissen formten.

Keiner von ihnen war fähig zu sagen, wie lange ihr Kuss angedauert hatte, als sie sich schließlich aufgrund der Notwendigkeit zu atmen voneinander lösten.

Strahlend blaue, von Liebe erfüllte Augen blickten zu Draco auf, schienen fast ebenso zu lächeln wie der zugehörige Mund. Auch Draco lächelte, strich Ron eine seiner roten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die frech versuchte ihm die Sicht zu versperren.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Ron. Was meinst du, hast du Lust schon mit der Bescherung anzufangen?" Er grinste und zwinkerte ihm zu, nahm den schon viel leidenschaftlicheren Kuss Rons einmal als Ja an und machte sich daran, sein persönliches Lieblingsgeschenk auszupacken. „Fehlt nur noch die rote Schleife..."

„Heute ist noch nicht Weihnachtsabend."


	9. Dezember

**Date**: 9. Dezember

**Author**: kleine Alraune

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters/Pairings**: Luna Lovegood, das komplette Hogwarts-Kollegium

**Genre**: Humor

**Rating**: G

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Die Stille einer Winternacht**

Luna liebte den Winter, und noch mehr liebte sie das Geräusch, das der Schnee unter ihren Stiefeln verursachte. Zufrieden lauschend stapfte sie durch die zugeschneiten Wiesen Hogwarts. Und betrachtete verträumt, wie ihr Atem sich gegen den schon dunklen Himmel abzeichnete, Schneeflocken tanzten vor ihren Augen und _klatsch_ prallte etwas Nasses, Hartes und Kaltes gegen ihren Rücken.

Luna schreckte aus ihrem Trance-Zustand auf und drehte sich langsam um, es war kein Schüler zu sehen.

Luna stierte in die Nacht. „Da war doch was!", sie hatte es eindeutig gesehen!

Sie ging ein Stück weiter in die Dunkelheit der Ländereien Hogwarts hinein. Nach einigen Metern konnte sie Schemen zwischen den Schneeflocken erkennen, sie schlich noch näher heran. Eine Gruppe dunkler Gestalten bewegte sich durch die Stille der Nacht. Luna lief weiter und versteckte sich hinter dem dicken Stamm eines Baumes.

Was sie sah, verschlug ihr fast den Atem.

In höchstens sieben Metern Entfernung zog Minerva McGonagall entschlossen und kräftig an Dumbledores Bart, um ihm eine Hand voll Schnee ins Gesicht zu klatschen. Dumbledore lachte laut auf, hob seinen Zauberstab und zwei Sekunden später landete ein Schneehäufchen auf Professor McGonagalls Kopf.

„Bleib stehen!", schallte es von rechts in Szene hinein. Professor Flitwick rannte an Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall vorbei, die inzwischen auf dem weiß glänzenden Boden knieten und sich mit Schnee bewarfen.

Professor Flitwick bekam einen Schneeball in den Nacken. „Na warte, gleich hab ich dich!". Poppy die ihm gefolgt war kam bedrohlich näher.

"Na na, meine Liebe, nicht immer so brutal!" Remus Lupin ging von hinten auf die beiden zu. „Legen Sie sich doch mit jemandem in ihrer Größe an!"

Poppy öffnete gerade den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, als sie Schneebälle von Remus, Minerva, Dumbledore und Professor Flitwick trafen.

Etwas ab stand Professor Trelawney verträumt in die Sterne blickend „Ich sehe…", begann sie.

„Schnee!?", beendete Xiomara Hooch den Satz. Sie grinste zufrieden, als Professor Trelawney sich empört den Schnee von der Brille wischte.

Hagrid jagte derweil Filch über die verschneiten Wiesen. Ein Schneehaufen in der Größe eines Ohrensessels flog vorbei, verfehlte knapp sein Ziel und traf Mrs. Norris.

„Mrs. Norris, was hat man dir angetan!", schrie Filch den Tränen nahe.

„Oh, oh das wollte ich nicht!"

Erst als die staubgraue Katze wieder vom Schnee befreit war, konnte Filch sich in Ruhe rächen.

Luna stand immer noch reichlich verwirrt hinter ihrem Baum und konnte kaum fassen was sie sah.

Inzwischen hatte sie auch Professor Sprout entdeckt, die mit großer Begeisterung Professor Sinistra einseifte. Minerva hatte sich inzwischen mit Madame Pince zusammengeschlossen, um gemeinsam mit ihr Professor Vector und Professor Binns mit Schneebällen zu traktieren, die immer noch versuchten Snape zu treffen.

Snape stand schon eine Weile mitten im Geschehen und wich mit unglaublicher Eleganz einem Schneeball nach dem anderen aus. Bis eine wohlgeformte Schneekugel, von Madame Pomfrey geworfen, sein Hinterteil traf. Höchst empört stapfte er davon, und ließ die anderen Lehrer zurück, die sich vor Lachen krümmten.

„Na gut, ihr habt es so gewollt!" Snape drehte sich um, murmelte ein paar Zauberwörter.

Und kiloweise Schnee fiel auf die anderen hinab.

Es wurde still, einer nach dem anderen grub sich aus dem Schnee und im Hintergrund ertönte ein giggelndes Lachen, das sich eher anhörte wie eine Mischung aus quietschender Tür und Ente: Lunas Lachen.

Das gesamte Kollegium drehte sich gleichzeitig um und entdeckte Luna hinter dem Baum.

„Amnesia!" ertönte es synchron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hi, ich hoffe euch hat der Text gefallen, für mich ist es echt eine große Ehre, für die Weinachtsnacktmulle schreiben zu dürfen, danke noch mal.

cu, eure Alraune


	10. Dezember

**Date: **10. Dezember

**Author**: Dawn Estera

**Category**: Drabble

**Characters**: Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldemort

**Genre: **Humor

**Rating: **G

**A/N**: Lucius und Voldie gehören J.K. Rowling und ich will mit dieser Story kein Geld verdienen, sondern mache es nur, weil's Spaß macht. Ach ja.. und bitte killt mich nicht… das ist mein erstes Drabble. #verbeugt sich#

* * *

. 

„Also wirklich, Lucius, ich bin äußerst ungehalten. Du hast meinen Auftrag sehr schlampig ausgeführt.", zischte der Dunkle Lord gefährlich leise.

Der Mann zu seinen Füßen zuckte wie geprügelt zusammen. „Vergebt mir, Meister. Ich bringe das sofort in Ordnung." Alle Arroganz und Überheblichkeit waren aus seiner Stimme gewichen und der sonst so stolze Mann kauerte verängstigt am Boden.

Der Lord brummte wohlwollend. „Nun gut... eine Chance gebe ich dir noch. Sonst werden deine Aufgaben jemand anderem übertragen... und du weißt, was das bedeutet."

Lucius schluckte.

„Wurmschwanz lässt die Kekse wieder anbrennen... und es gibt nichts, was mich mehr aufregt!", jammerte Voldemort.

* * *

**A/N**: Arme Tante Voldie. #gg# So wird das bestimmt nix mit dem Nachbarn.... ach ja! Euch wünsch ich noch schöne Feiertage. Mögen eure Kekse nicht anbrennen, denn sonst kommt die böse Tante vorbei. ;-) #winkt und geht ihre Kekse aus dem Ofen nehmen#

-

**Anmerkung der Organisatoren:**

Falls es jemanden da draußen gibt, der eine gute Idee für ein Türchen hat und gerne bei den Nacktmullen mitmachen möchte: Kein Problem! Einfach bei Maxine melden:(moony78 "at" freenet.de).


	11. Dezember

**Date: **11. Dezember

**Author:** Anna (kitsune to neko)

**Category: **Short Story

**Characters/Pairing: **Remus

**Genre: **Drama/Tragedy

**Rating: **G

* * *

**Cold Nights **

Kleine Dampfwölkchen bildeten sich vor seinem Mund, als er aus dem Laden trat. Es waren nicht mehr viele Besorgungen, die zu machen waren. "Ist auch ganz gut so...", murmelte der junge Mann mit einem Blick in sein Portemonnaie.

Ein eisiger Wind fegte Diagon Alley entlang und Remus zog den Umhang ein wenig enger um sich. Es war wohl bald ein neuer Flicken fällig. Der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Schuhen und überall waren die Menschen unterwegs, um die letzten Weihnachtseinkäufe zu erledigen. Remus fühlte sich immer noch unwohl unter den Blicken der Leute und war froh, dass es inzwischen dunkel geworden war.

Eine Frau kam mit einem quengelnden Kind an ihm vorbei. "Jetzt gib endlich Ruhe. Oder Black kommt und holt dich", sagte sie und zog das nun stiller gewordene Kind weiter. Remus war stehengeblieben und sah ihr verwirrt nach. Dann lächelte er traurig. "Du bist immer noch ein böser Traum, der uns alle verfolgt."

Sechs Jahre hatte Remus inzwischen Zeit gehabt. Sechs Jahre war es her, dass der Dunkle Lord verschwand. Inzwischen war der Schmerz ein wenig abgeklungen, doch immer noch präsent. Besonders in den langen Nächten, die der Winter mit sich brachte. Manchmal schien er hungriger als der Wolf, der in dem hageren Mann schlief.

Leise schloss Remus die Tür hinter sich, obwohl niemand in der Wohnung war, auf den er hätte Rücksicht nehmen müssen. Sorgfältig räumte er seine Einkäufe weg und machte sich einen Tee, um die Kälte, die in jedem Knochen zu sitzen schien, loszuwerden.

Während er ihn trank, fiel sein Blick auf den Kalender. Er wandte ihn schnell wieder ab. Auch wenn er immer wieder nachsah, würde dies nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass er nur noch eine ruhige Nacht hatte. Er seufzte und erhob sich. Es gab etwas Anderes, was er nicht oft genug nachgucken konnte. Remus überprüfte die Ketten, die er in einem kleinen Raum hinter seinem Schlafzimmer angebracht hatte. Sie würden auch diese Nacht halten.

Plötzlich brüllte er die Wand an: "Du hast versprochen für mich da zu sein!" Doch der Stein antwortete nicht und die Wut verflog so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Sirius hatte kein einziges seiner Versprechen gehalten. Und es brachte rein gar nichts, wenn er sich weiter darauf konzentrierte. Er musste anfangen sein eigenes Leben weiterzuführen. Remus ging wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer und trank den letzten Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

Auf dem Tisch lag immer noch das Geschenk für Tonks neben dem Papier. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass er es von Hand einpackte, wenn er sie schon an Weihnachten allein ließ.

Der Wolf musste sich um die wenigen Freunde, die er noch hatte, kümmern. Denn nicht alle waren davon überzeugt, dass er eine vollkommen reine Weste hatte. Schließlich hatte er immer mehr an Sirius gehangen als an James.

Während er sich mit dem Papier abmühte, winkten ihm von dem Photo auf dem Kaminsims Lily und James zu, die ihren kleinen Jungen zwischen sich hielten. Nicht einmal Harry durfte er besuchen. Aber es war das Beste für das Kind. So hatte er eine richtige Familie, die sich um ihn kümmerte und für ihn sorgte. Zumindest redete er sich das immer wieder ein. Und ehrlich betrachtet: Was könnte er einem Kind schon bieten?

Remus schloss die Augen: Wenn er es doch nur hätte verhindern können... aber wie hätte er das ahnen sollen? Und selbst wenn. Er hätte in dieser Nacht nicht das Geringste tun können. Aber Peter... Vielleicht hätte er wenigstens ihn...

Remus schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Hör auf, es immer und immer wieder durchzuspielen."

Die Brosche war endlich unter dem bunten Papier versteckt und durch die Schleife sah es einem Geschenk doch erstaunlich ähnlich. Er gab es zusammen mit der Karte seiner Eule, die auf ihrer Stange saß und trug das Tier zum Fenster. Es hatte wieder begonnen zu schneien.

Bevor er schlafen ging, sah Remus auf das Bild von Sirius, das neben dem der Anderen stand und wie jeden Abend las Remus das, was der, der ihm am meisten bedeutete, darauf geschrieben hatte. Und er wünschte sich wie jeden Abend, dass seine Worte von damals die Wahrheit gewesen waren.

_Vertrauen ist Stärke._


	12. Dezember

**Date: **12. Dezember

**Author: **Kasseopeia

**Category: **Short Story

**Characters/Pairing: **Dumbledore, Snape

**Genre: **Humor

**Rating: **G

* * *

**Im Kaufhaus **

Ich komme gerade aus der Süßwarenabteilung eines dieser typischen Kaufhäuser. Heute war einfach einmal wieder die Gelegenheit, meinen Bestand aufzufüllen.

Aus den Lautsprechern ertönt ein Weihnachtslied. Ich liebe Musik.

Meine alten Knochen, ich spüre sie, leider jedes Jahr ein wenig mehr. Langsam lasse ich mich auf eine nahestehende Bank sinken, direkt neben einem wunderschön geschmückten Baum. Natürlich ist dieser Weihnachtsbaum trotzdem kein Vergleich zu denen, die ich sonst gewohnt bin.

Ich mag diese Weihnachtszeit bei den Muggeln. Dies lasse ich mir nie entgehen. Es hat schon Tradition, dass mich einer meiner Mitarbeiter in dieser Zeit zu einem Ausflug in ein Kaufhaus begleitet.

Es ist interessant und auch wichtig für mich zu sehen, welche neuen Errungenschaften es alljährlich in dieser Welt der Muggels gibt.

Letztes Jahr waren es diese tragbaren Telefone mit Fotos. Ach was habe ich mich gefreut, als die Menschen vor ein paar Jahren endlich erkannt hatten, wie man sich mit tragbaren Telefonen, ich glaube, sie nennen sie Handys, verständigen konnte.

Diese Art der Konversation ist uns schon seit langer Zeit bekannt, und doch empfinde ich es immer wieder herzerfrischend zu sehen, wenn es auch die Muggels, auf ihre ganz eigene Art und Weise fertig bringen, miteinander zu kommunizieren.

Dieses Jahr haben sie mich jedoch verblüfft. Ihre Fotos in diesen Handys können sich endlich bewegen, so wie es unsere Fotos schon seit vielen Jahrzehnten tun.

Nun denn, man darf diese Muggels niemals unterschätzen, das habe ich ja schon immer gesagt.

So sitze ich, in Gedanken versunken, auf meiner Bank und warte auf meinen Mitarbeiter, der mir dieses Jahr nur recht widerwillig in diese Welt gefolgt ist.

Da erblicke ich sie.

Keine drei Meter steht sie vor mir, ein entzückendes Geschöpf.

Ein kleines Muggelmädchen. Fünf, höchstens sechs Jahre alt.

Sie hat mich im Visier, lässt mich nicht aus ihren Augen.

Was für Augen. Große himmelblaue Augen, mit diesem ganz besonderen Glanz darin.

Ich liebe Kinder, sonst könnte ich meinen Beruf nicht mit dieser Hingabe erfüllen, so wie ich es schon seit Jahrezehnten tue. Jedoch, ich sehe es auf den ersten Blick, dieses Kind hat leider keinerlei besondere magische Fähigkeiten. Schade, wie gerne hätte ich sie in ein paar Jahren in meiner Schule begrüßt.

Und doch wohnt ihrem Anblick ein besonderer Zauber inne, den nur Kinder in sich tragen.

Blonde Locken umrahmen ein zartes Gesichtchen. Ihre Bäckchen sind leicht gerötet. Am meisten beeindruckt mich ihr vertauensvoller Blick.

Dann schenkt sie es mir, ihr bezauberndstes Lächeln.

Sie geht einen kleinen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Hallo" spreche ich sie an, meine Worte finden wie von alleine ihren Weg über meine Lippen.

„Guten Tag", kommt es leise zurück.

Ich schaue mich suchend um. Kein Vater oder Mutter scheint in der Nähe zu sein.

„Wie heißt Du?", führe ich unser Gespräch fort.

„Helen", antwortet mir dieser kleine Engel und verkürzt unseren Abstand mit einem erneuten Schritt.

Ich schenke ihr mein nettestes und gütigstes Lächeln, ich kann einfach nicht anders.

Sie fasst wohl Vertrauen, hat zumindest keine Angst.

Noch ein kleiner Schritt und sie steht direkt vor mir.

„Duuu?", ertönt als nächstes ihr glockenhelles Stimmlein.

Ich nicke.

Da krabbelt dieses kleine Menschlein, welches aussieht, als ob es der Himmel geradewegs auf diese Erde geschickt hätte, auf meine Knie.

Nein, Schüchternheit scheint diesem Kindlein wirklich fremd zu sein.

„Ich bin brav," höre ich als nächstes.

Ja, diesen Eindruck habe ich auch.

„Weißt Du, was ich mir wünsche?", haucht sie mir ins Ohr, als sich ihre kleinen Ärmlein vertrauensvoll um meinen Hals schlingen.

Gespannt blicke ich auf sie herunter, was mag jetzt wohl kommen?

„Also, ich wünsche mir eine Barbie, eine Traumbarbie, sie soll die Farben wechseln können."

Aha, ein Muggelspielzeug.

„Und dann noch Bauklötze."

Natürlich, welches Kind spielt nicht gerne mit Bauklötze.

„Ach ja, dann noch diese kleine Puppenküche."

Dieses kleine Geschöpf scheint wohl ganz genau zu wissen, was es möchte.

„Mein großer Bruder hat so einen Gameboy, krieg ich den auch? Bitte, bitte in rosa," da zieht sie mich auch schon an meinem langen Bart.

Bescheidenheit scheint diesem kleinen Ding wohl auch fremd zu sein.

Ein lautes Räuspern lässt mich aufblicken.

Mein Mitarbeiter steht vor mir, hat seine Stirn in unwillige Falten gelegt.

Warum trägt dieser Mann eigentlich immer Schwarz? Selbst in der Muggelwelt mochte er auf diese Farbe nicht verzichten, es lässt ihn immer so unwirsch und traurig aussehen. Ein wenig Hellblau oder ein freundliches Grün würde bei ihm bestimmt Wunder wirken, es würde seiner Ausstrahlung einfach gut tun. Wenn nur nicht immer dieser unausgeglichene Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wäre.

Jedoch er macht mir, wie so oft, einen recht ungnädigen Eindruck. Irgendwie scheint er wohl heute am Ende seiner inneren Gelassenheit angelangt zu sein.

Lächelnd schaue ich zu ihm auf, immer noch dieses kleine entzückende Geschöpf auf meinen Knien.

Man muss Geduld haben, nicht nur mit Kindern, nein auch mit seinen Mitarbeitern, das ist eine meiner kleinen goldenen Regeln.

Natürlich, da höre ich ihn auch schon, meinen geschätzten Mitarbeiter.

„Warum hören Sie nie auf mich?!" Oh ja, seine Stimme klingt mehr als nur gereizt.

Mein Zaubertranklehrer scheint wirklich verärgert zu sein.

„Als ich ihnen heute morgen sagte, Albus, dass ich es nicht schicklich finde, wenn Sie in dieser Jahreszeit in einem Muggelkaufhaus einen roten Mantel mit weißem Kragen tragen, da wollten sie ja nicht auf mich hören! Nun sehen Sie ja selbst, welche Suppe sie sich uns damit eingebrockt haben!!!"


	13. Dezember

**Date**: 13. Dezember

**Author**: Tschiggi (Cygna)

**Category**: Shakespearian Sonnett (ein Versuch #g#)

**Characters**/**Pairing**: Draco/Harry

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating**: G - PG

**A/N:** Hohoho! Wart ihr denn auch alle brav? Nein?! Gut! Bitte sehr #Platz mach für kleines Textchen#

* * *

"Ich hasse dich, du Bastard, verstanden?"  
Draco sagte dieses mit leisem Ton,  
damit es viel grimmiger klang und dann  
warf er ihm ein kleines Kästchen an den Kopf.

Harry stand verdutzt da und sagte auch:  
"Ich hasse dich.", doch er fing das Kästchen  
mit komischem Glitzern in den Augen.  
Er machte eine gemeine Geste.

Die Leute sind das Gezanke gewohnt  
und interessieren sich nicht dafür.  
Draco geht zurück in seine Kerker,  
doch Harry geht nur in den nächsten Gang.

Er öffnet das Kästchen so schnell er kann  
und findet dort - einen Lebkuchenmann.


	14. Dezember

**Date**: 14. Dezember

**Author**: Maxine

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters/Pairing**: Neville

**Genre**: Sad

**Rating**: PG

**A/N**: Sorry, wenn ich ein bisschen arg auf die Tränendrüse drücke, aber ich mag Neville und mir war gerade so danach. Gewidmet all denen, die kein Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Weihnachten vor sich haben, so wie Neville.

* * *

**Ohne dich**  
(title inspired by Rammstein)

"Mum?"

Wie immer versuche ich mir einzureden, dass du mich hören kannst. Versuche die erschreckende Leere deiner dunklen Augen zu ignorieren. Augen, die ich von dir geerbt habe.

"Ich bin bei dir, Mum."

Meine Worte hallen von den kalten, weißen Krankenhauswänden wider. Es riecht streng nach Desinfektionsmittel. Ich halte deine Hand, wie ich es so oft in den langen Jahren getan hab.

Wie immer tu ich so, als wärst du noch hier bei mir und nicht in dieser für mich nicht greifbaren Welt, in die sich dein Geist zurückgezogen hat. Eine Welt, in die ich dir nicht folgen kann. Oft habe ich mich gefragt, wie es dir dort wohl ergehen mag. Der Gedanke daran, dass du längst vergessen haben könntest, dass ich überhaupt existiere, bringt mich jedes Mal wieder fast um den Verstand.

Gerade jetzt zu Weihnachten sind die Erinnerungen an meine früheste Kindheit sehr klar. Dann kann ich wieder den Duft von deinen selbstgebackenen Plätzchen riechen. Sehe Dad vor mir, wie er unter dem geschmückten Tannenbaum ein paar Akkorde eines Weihnachtsliedes auf seiner alten Gitarre anschlägt. Und höre dich, wie du leise die Melodie dazu summst und mich dabei sanft in den Schlaf wiegst.

Dann wird mir wieder mit schmerzlicher Deutlichkeit bewusst, wie sehr ich euch beide vermisse. Und dass es vermutlich nie wieder ein gemeinsames Weihnachten geben wird, auch wenn ich es mir noch so sehr wünsche.

Draußen vor den Fenstern rieselt der Schnee zur Erde. Großmutter hat oft erzählt, wie sehr du den Schnee geliebt hast und dass du dich immer, wenn es schneite, gefreut hast wie ein kleines Kind.

Der Gedanke daran tut weh. Wie konnten sie dir das nur antun? Wie konnten sie zulassen, dass du nichts mehr fühlen kannst, dich nicht mehr freuen kannst? Egal, wie viel du in deinem Leben vielleicht falsch gemacht haben magst. Du hast es nicht verdient, in diesem seelenlosen Körper gefangen zu sein.

Was würde ich geben für ein Zeichen von dir. Nur ein winziges Zeichen, dass du mich hören kannst. Dass du merkst, wie ich gerade deine Hand drücke. Doch in deinen Augen ist nichts. Kein noch so kleines Funkeln des Verstehens. Du erkennst mich nicht. Weißt noch nicht mal, wo du dich befindest.

"Neville!"

Meine Großmutter hat leise gesprochen, trotzdem zucke ich heftig zusammen.

"Lass uns gehen, Neville. Onkel Algie und Tante Enid warten bestimmt schon längst mit dem Gänsebraten auf uns." Sie sieht alt und müde aus, obwohl sie sich sehr aufrecht hält.

Ich küsse dich auf die Wange und streichle sanft über deine Hand. Ich weiß, dass du nicht auf meine Berührung reagieren wirst. Und trotzdem fühle ich jedes Mal, wenn du es nicht tust, wieder diese endlose Enttäuschung.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten, Mum", flüstere ich dir leise ins Ohr, bevor ich Großmutters Arm nehme und mit ihr nach Hause zurückkehre.


	15. Dezember

**Date:** 15. Dezember

**Autor:** kslchen

**Category:** Drabble

**Characters/Pairings: **Lily/James

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** PG

**A/N:** Lily Evans und James Potter gehören JKR und Geld verdiene ich hiermit auch keins.

* * *

„Du liebst mich", stellte James Potter fest und beugte sich zu Lily Evans hinüber. „Tue ich nicht", widersprach sie „Tust du wohl", erwiderte er. Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein." „Doch", beharrte er. „Beweis es mir", verlangte sie. „Dir schlägt das Herz bis zum Hals", murmelte er in ihr Ohr. Sie schloss die Augen: „Ich habe einen schnellen Herzschlag." „Du hast rote Wangen", versuchte er. „Hier ist es warm", stritt sie ab. Er wisperte noch leiser: „Ich sehe es in deinen Augen." „Meine Augen sind zu", erinnerte sie. „Ich weiß es einfach", erklärte er. „Ja, okay. Ich liebe dich", lächelte sie.

* * *

**A/N:** Das hier ist einfach so aus einer Laune heraus entstanden, als ich mit meinem momentanen ‚Großprojekt' (namentlich ‚…weil Liebe keine Regeln kennt' und demnächst auf zu lesen) grade nicht weiter kam. Wenn's auch gefällt, dann könnt ihr ja auch mal meine anderen Sachen lesen. 


	16. Dezember

**Date: **16. Dezember

**Author: **Chrissi (Lyrikerin)

**Category: **Short Story

**Characters/Pairing: **Hermione/Ginny

**Genre: **Tragedy/Romance

**Rating: **PG

**A/N: **Ok, das hier ist mein Beitrag zum AK 2004 und wie immer ist es natürlich eine furchtbar tragische Geschichte hust Ich kann irgendwie nichts weihnachtlich-fröhliches schreiben…egal. Inspiriert von ASP's „Und wir tanzten" (siehe Titel lol), aber nur zu Anfang, dann hat es sich vollkommen anders entwickelt. Wenn jemand mit dem Pairing ein Problem hat, was ich nicht hoffe, tut es mir leid, aber ich gebe zu, ich mag es

Ginny könnte etwas OOC sein warnt mal lieber vor

* * *

****

**Und wir tanzten **

****

Hermione fluchte, als sie, den Arm voller Einkaufstüten, eine Weile vergeblich versuchte ihre Wohnungstür aufzuschließen und ihr der Schlüssel schließlich aus den Fingern glitt und zu Boden fiel. „Verdammt!"

Seufzend setzte sie die Tüten ab, griff nach dem Schlüssel und öffnete die Tür, was sich mit so klammen Händen, wie sie sie nach gut drei Stunden einkaufen hatte, als schwierig herausstellte. Im Innern der Wohnung war es kalt, leer und ungemütlich. Unwillkürlich verlangsamte Hermione ihren Schritt, als sie durch den Flur zur Küche ging und ihre Last auf dem Tisch abstellte. Ron war noch im Ministerium, seit Wochen machte er tagtäglich Überstunden und Hermione bekam ihn höchstens morgens noch zu sehen, wenn sie gewillt war ebenso früh wie er aufzustehen.

Gedankenversunken begann sie den Inhalt der Tüten auf dem Tisch und den Ablageflächen zu verteilen, dabei wanderte ihr Blick immer wieder zum Fenster, hinter dem sich ein grauer, mit Wolken verhangener Himmel offenbarte, der sich noch immer beharrlich weigerte die Welt unter sich in strahlendes Weiß zu betten. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Freunden, die sich bitter darüber beklagten, kümmerte Hermione sich nicht darum, sie war ehrlich gesagt froh, dass wenigstens der Schnee als Vorbote für Weihnachten dieses Jahr so lange auf sich warten ließ. Überhaupt hätte sie einiges dafür gegeben, um sowohl die Tage vor dem Fest als auch dieses selbst aus ihrem Kalender streichen zu können und sich sofort in das neue Jahr zu stürzen, in der Hoffnung endlich zu vergessen.

Doch das versuchte sie seit nun fast einem Jahr vergeblich und noch immer kehrten Erinnerungen und Bilder an ihr letztes Weihnachtsfest zurück. Es hatte mitten im Krieg stattgefunden und war dementsprechend bescheiden und still ausgefallen. Beinahe jeder in der Widerstandsgruppe, die sich in Hogwarts versammelt hatte, um effektiv gegen das Regime des dunklen Lords vorzugehen, hatte ein Familienmitglieder oder einen Freund zu betrauern und die ständig eintreffenden Schreckensnachrichten hatte jede Weihnachtsstimmung im Keim erstickt. Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf Hermiones Gesicht, es war trotz allem, trotz des Krieges und des Terrors ihr schönstes Weihnachtsfest gewesen, und all das wegen ihr.

Noch immer war ihre Erinnerung an diese Nacht, in der sie und Ginny sich heimlich aus der Großen Halle davongestohlen hatten und einige Stunden lang vergessen hatten, woran man doch immer wieder erinnert wurde, so klar, als wäre es erst ein paar Tage oder Wochen her. Hermione schloss die Augen, als die kleine Lichtung wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge auftauchte und mit ihr die Sehnsucht und Verzweiflung, die unabänderlich mit ihr verbunden waren. Wie immer, wenn sie an Ginny und die wenigen Wochen des Glücks, die sie mit ihr verbracht hatte, zurückdachte, wurde ihre Umgebung unscharf und irgendwann völlig aus ihrem Bewusstsein verdrängt. Dann stand sie Ginny wieder gegenüber, sah die kleinen, leichten Schneeflocken, die sich sanft auf ihre roten Locken setzten und ihr Lächeln, das gleichzeitig von Zuneigung und Traurigkeit geprägt war und Hermione zwar all das Leid, aber auch die schönen, kurzen Moment zeigte, die sie beide in den letzten Wochen erfahren hatten. Die Momente der Zweisamkeit, in denen sie zu einem wurden und auch ohne Musik einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus fanden, der sie von all dem Schmerz wegtrug.

Unwirsch schüttelte Hermione den Kopf und fuhr fort die Sachen wegzuräumen. Es war höchstens schmerzvoll und aufreibend wieder daran zu denken und es stellte ihre Beziehung zu Ron auf eine harte Probe.

Ron.

Hermione seufzte erneut und ließ eine Packung Spekulatius sinken. Ihre Heirat war eine überstürzte Aktion gewesen, die zwar viele ihrer Freunde verwirrt, aber nicht überrascht hatte. Monatelang hatte Ron sich um Hermione bemüht, nicht ahnend, dass diese nicht ihn, sondern seine Schwester liebte und auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihr hoffte. Hermione hatte nie den Mut gehabt ihm davon zu erzählen, auch nach ihrer Heirat nicht, die kurz nach Ginnys Tod erfolgt war. Ron hatte sie gebraucht, einen Halt in seinem plötzlich wankenden Leben und sie selbst hatte Ginny vergessen wollen, anstatt den Rest ihres Lebens jemandem nachzutrauern, der ihr nie wirklich gehört hatte.

Nach der misslungen Befreiungsaktion von ein paar Ministeriumsangestellten, bei der Ginny und vier weitere Mitglieder ihr Leben ließen, hatte Hermione begonnen über die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Ginny nachzudenken und einsehen müssen, dass es niemals, egal, ob es von ihrer Umgebung toleriert worden wäre oder nicht, zu etwas wirklich Ernsthaftem hätte werden können. Erst als Ginny fort war und ihre Nächte einsam, kalt und zu einer Aneinanderreihung von Erinnerungen wurden, konnte Hermione die letzten Wochen in einem objektiveren Licht sehen.

Die immer präsente Verletztheit, wenn Ginny sie tagsüber geflissentlich ignorierte, stets drauf bedacht Anspielungen im Keim zu ersticken und sie wie jeden anderen auch behandelte. Obwohl Hermione klar war, dass es ihnen allein durch diese kühle Nichtachtung Ginnys gelungen war ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten, hatte sie sich oftmals betrogen gefühlt und sehr viel seltener auch eine leise Wut auf ihre Geliebte verspürt. Doch niemals hätte sie die Kraft dazu gehabt es von sich aus zu beenden. Ginny war ihr Anker geworden, der ihr nachts Kraft gab den morgigen Tag zu überstehen, sie war diejenige, um die alle Gedanken Hermiones kreisten, wenn sie versuchte in einem der Aufträge ihr Leben zu retten und Hermione hatte sich zu dieser Zeit ein Leben ohne sie nicht vorstellen können.

Das hatte sich geändert, auch wenn sie die ersten Wochen nicht ohne Ron und Harry überstanden hätte. Die beiden ahnten nichts von Hermiones Schmerz, der so viel tiefer ging als ihr eigener, und halfen ihr dadurch ihn in sich einzuschließen, zu verhindern, dass er an die Oberfläche drang und sie zerstörte. Gemeinsam mit Ron hatte sie die ersten Nächte verbracht, hatte sich von ihm wiegen lassen, wenn Albträume ihr Bewusstsein beherrschten und das Verlangen und die Sehnsucht nach seiner Schwester drohten überhand zu nehmen. Dennoch hatte sie einen großen Teil ihrer Liebe und Lebensfreude eingebüßt, hatte ihn gemeinsam mit Ginny an die dunkle, feuchte Erde abgetreten. Ebenso besaß sie nicht länger die Kraft, die sie zu einer ernstzunehmenden Gegnerin gemacht hatte, in den Momenten, wo sie ihren Widersachern gegenüber gestanden hatte, schwand sie immer weiter dahin, ließ sie schwach und ängstlich zurück. Dumbledore hatte bald darauf reagiert und sie schweigend und so unauffällig wie möglich immer weiter aus den Aktionen herausgegliedert. Stattdessen hatte Hermione eine Ausbildung als Heilerin begonnen, die Verantwortung im Krankenflügel übernommen und in diese Aufgabe alles gelegt, was ihr geblieben war.

Wieder glitt Hermiones Blick zum Fenster und nachdem sie ein paar Sekunden gedanklich weit weg auf die graue, mit Autos und Menschen überfüllte Straße geblickt hatte, erschien ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, das beinahe als echt hätte durchgehen können. Sie ließ die Einkäufe liegen, ging mit raschen, bestimmten Schritten ins Schlafzimmer und zog ihren Reiseumhang hervor, der seit Wochen unbenutzt im Schrank gelegen hatte.

Nur wenige Minuten später huschte eine kleine Gestalt mit einem Besen in der Hand unerkannt durch die Gassen Londons, blickte sich immer wieder suchend um und erhob sich schließlich in einem unglaublichen Tempo hinauf in den grauen Himmel.

Hermione wusste nicht, was sie so plötzlich dazu bewegt hatte diesen Schritt zu unternehmen, doch es war ihr im Moment auch ziemlich egal, unbeirrt flog sie weiter Richtung Hogwarts und ließ den scharfen, kalten Wind die Tränen, die ihre Wangen ungehindert hinab rannen, fortwehen. Die Welt unter ihr verschwamm bei dem hohen Tempo, das sie flog, wurde unwesentlich und aus ihrem Bewusstsein verdrängt. Das klare Bild der kleinen Lichtung, wo sie mit ihr getanzt hatte und wo sie schließlich ihre letzte Ruhe gefunden hatte, stand ihr dagegen so klar und deutlich vor Augen, dass es ihr vorkam, als müsse sie ihren Besen gar nicht lenken, als wüsste er von selbst, was ihr Ziel war.

Die Stunden vergingen und langsam legte sich die Dunkelheit über das Land, ein runder Mond erschien am Nachthimmel und als die ersten Schneeflocken zu fallen begannen, hatte Hermione ihr Ziel beinahe erreicht. Das hell erleuchtete Schloss tauchte vor ihr auf, doch Hermione würdigte es nicht mit einem einzigen Blick, sondern hielt schnurgerade auf den Wald zu, der sich im Dunklen kaum mehr von den Ländereien abhob.

Achtlos ließ sie ihren Besen auf der in kaltes Mondlicht getauchten Wiese liegen und lief mit langen Schritten in den Wald hinein. Ihre Füße fanden den Weg von allein, wichen Wurzeln, Steinen und Löchern so geschickt aus, als würden sie diesen Weg jeden Tag laufen. Nun, das waren sie damals auch und Hermione hatte keine der Nächte vergessen, in denen sie diesen Weg entlang gerannt war, immer wissend, dass Ginny bereits auf sie warten würde. So war es immer gewesen.

Doch als sie jetzt die kleine Lichtung erreichte, war sie leer. Obwohl sie es natürlich gewusst hatte, versetzte es Hermione einen Stich und unwillkürlich glitt ihr Blick zu jenem Baumstamm hinüber, auf dem Ginny sie jedes Mal erwartet hatte. Er war verrottet, an mehreren Stellen auseinander gebrochen und nur die kleinen, hellen Striche im Holz verrieten ihr, dass sie sich nicht täuschte. Langsam ging sie auf den Stamm zu, kniete sich davor und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über die eingeritzten Initialen. Ein Unwissender, der ihre Geschichte nicht kannte, hätte sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als _G_ und _H_ erkannt, doch Hermione kannte jede kleine Unebenheit, jeden dunklen Fleck auf dem hellen Holz so genau, dass sie es mit geschlossenen Augen hätte nachmalen können.

Es war vollkommen ruhig im Wald, die sonst üblichen Geräusche waren verstummt und machten vor der Lichtung halt. Hermiones Blick wanderte über die Lichtung, erkannte alles wieder und rief noch mehr Erinnerungen hervor, bis er an einer Grasstelle hängen blieb. Sie hob sich durch nichts vom Boden ab, doch Hermione erkannte die Stelle, hatte in so wenigen Tagen so oft davor gehockt, dass sie sich für immer in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte.

Langsam erhob sie sich, ging zu ihr herüber und blieb davor stehen. Unter diesem Fleck Erde lag ihre Hoffnung, ihre Liebe, ihr Leben und wurde langsam von den Bewohnern des Bodens aufgefressen. Sie kniete sich hin, strich zärtlich mit den Finger über die wenigen Grashalme, die dem Winter trotzten, und starrte so lange unbewegt auf die Fläche, bis ihre Augen zu tränen begannen und sie blinzeln musste.

„Warum bist du gegangen?"

Ihre Stimme war ein heiseres Wispern, ihr rascher Atem stieg in weißen Wölkchen vor ihr auf und Hermione begann zu zittern, während unzählige Tränen über ihre kalten Wangen liefen. Gedanken wirbelten rasend schnell durch ihren Kopf, verwirrten sie, ließen sie Kontrolle über ihr Tun und Denken verlieren und eine plötzliche, unbändige Wut verdrängte die Trauer.

„Du hast niemals mich gesehen, sondern nur Hermione, deine Freundin, die dich vergessen ließ, die dir das gab, was du wolltest und brauchtest, die dir alles von sich gegeben hätte. Und der du nie genug zurückgeben hast."

Ein Stein flog gegen einen Baum, schreckte einige Vögel auf, die aufgeregt emporstiegen und verschwanden.

„Du hast mich niemals so behandelt, wie ich es verdient hätte, wie ich es mir gewünscht habe. Du hast an dich gedacht, an deine Stellung, an Konsequenzen, an Folgen und niemals an mich. Du hast gewusst, dass ich dich zu sehr brauchte, um dich jemals verlassen zu können und dass ich dir niemals hätte sagen können, wie sehr du mich in der ganzen Zeit verletzt hast."

Einen Haufen Erde regnete auf das Gras, ließ die kleinen Halme umknicken.

„In jedem der Momente, wo du mich ignoriert hast, wo du mich wie jeden anderen behandeltest und mich daran zweifeln ließest, ob du und die Frau, die ich nachts liebte, wirkliche eine Person waren. Oder die Ungewissheit, ob du hier sein würdest, ob du mich auffangen und halten würdest, wenn ich immer wieder falle. Ich habe es ertragen, habe mir immer wieder gesagt, dass es besser wird, dass es sich ändern würde, wenn dieser ganze Krieg erst vorbei wäre, dass er dich zu dem gemacht hätte und ich in dir wieder die Person hervorholen könne, in die ich mich damals verliebt habe. Und du? Du verschwindest, lässt mich allein!"

Hermiones Stimme wurde immer lauter, hallte auf der Lichtung mit all der Wut und dem Schmerz wider, den sie monatelang in sich vergraben und ignoriert hatte, und wurde immer wieder von heftigen Weinkrämpfen unterbrochen. Ihr Körper zitterte, sackte in sich zusammen und ihre Stimme erstarb zu einem kaum mehr hörbaren Flüstern.

„Du hast meine Liebe nicht verdient, niemals. Und niemand wird mich je wieder verletzen…niemals."

Ein paar Sekunden verharrte der Körper zuckend, dann wurde er reglos und die Stille kehrte zurück.

Als Hermione sich erhob, die Tränen abwischte und ihren Umhang zurecht zog, erschien ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, trotz der Tränenspuren, das seit Ginnys Tod zum ersten Mal ihre Augen erreichte. Mit langsamen, aber bestimmten Schritten verließ sie den Wald und trat hinaus auf die mittlerweile mit Schnee bedeckte Wiese.

Noch immer fühlte sie sich, als wäre mit Ginny ein Teil von ihr gegangen, doch die Gewissheit, dass es zwar schmerzte, aber letztendlich eine Erleichterung für sie dargestellt hatte, hatte ihr geholfen den entscheidenden Schritt zu tun und endlich ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Hermione griff nach ihrem Besen, warf einen letzten Blick zurück auf den Wald und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie auf den Besen stieg und Hogwarts hinter sich zurückließ.


	17. Dezember

**Date**: 17. Dezember

**Author**: LyraLyrix

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters:** Fred, George, Dumbledore

**Genre**: General

**Rating**: G

* * *

.

Die ganze Landschaft war von einer dicken Schneeschicht überzogen. Die Häuser von Hogsmeade waren vorweihnachtlich mit Stechpalmen, Misteln und nicht ausgehenden Kerzen geschmückt. Alle Bewohner des Dorfes hielten sich in ihrem Häusern oder in Madam Rosmertas Pub auf. Es herrschte meistens freundliche und ausgelassene Stimmung. In den normaleren Hexenfamilien wurden Plätzchen gebacken, Geschenke gebastelt oder eingepackt. Man saß vor dem Kamin trank Eierpunsch und unterhielt sich. Die etwas Eigenbrödlerischeren der Zauberergemeinschaft beschäftigten sich mit anderen Dingen, die ihrer Meinung nach in der Vorweihnachtszeit gemacht werden mussten. Tattor, ein etwas schrulligerer, kleinerer Zauberer, kramte beispielsweise all seine Weihnachtspost der vergangenen 50 Jahren heraus und brachte sie hingebungsvollst an seinem Tannenbaum an. Kikrea, eine kleine dürre Hexe, dagegen amüsierte sich bestens mit ihrem Zauberstab, mit dem sie immer neuen und noch bizarreren Christbaumschmuck erschuf.

Doch egal, was sie machten, jeder tat es von ganzem Herzen und war vollkommen zufrieden mit sich und seiner Umwelt. Draußen begann es langsam dunkel zu werden und es setzte ein leichter Schneefall ein. In den Postkartenhäusern Hogsmeades bereitete man sich auf das Abendessen vor. Aus allen Häusern duftete es anders. Mal köstlich, mal ein bisschen komisch. Draußen war niemand mehr, außer ein junger Mann, der wegen der Jahreszeit einen langen Schal, Handschuhe, eine dicke Mütze sowie einen dicken Umhang trug. Unter seiner Mütze lugten einige widerspenstige Haarsträhnen hervor, die sich klar abhoben, da sie fuchsrot waren. Zielstrebig lief er auf die Drei Besen, Madam Rosmertas Pub, zu. Vor der Tür, die mit einem Mistelkranz geschmückt war, klopfte er sich die Füße ab und trat, unter Glöckchengebimmel, ein. Ohne im Mindesten auf die, in Feststimmung gelaunten, Zauberer und Hexen zu achten, peilte er einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke der Wirtschaft an. "Einen Glühwein bitte", sagte er zur Wirtin, die er auf seinem Weg dorthin traf. Sie nickte ihm freundlich zu.

Er legte seinen Umhang ab und setzte sich auf die Bank, die neben dem Tisch stand. Als er saß, entledigte er sich auch seiner Handschuhe, seines Schals, sowie seiner Mütze. Sein fuchsroten Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, doch ihm war das gleichgültig. Madam Rosmerta brachte ihm seinen Glühwein, an dem er vorsichtig zu nippen begann. Er wollte gerade zum Trinken ansetzen, als sich zwei vermummte Gestalten, die nach den Schneeflocken auf ihren Umhängen zu schließen ebenfalls von draußen kamen, zu ihm setzten. Sie legten ihre Umhänge ebenfalls ab und zum Vorschein kamen ein hochgewachsener, alter Zauberer, der amüsiert auf den grummelnden Jüngling sah, und ein junger Mann, der dem bereits am Tisch sitzenden, aufs Haar genau glich. Nur hatte er keine schlechte Laune, im Gegensatz zu seinem Zwillingsbruder.

"Darf ich fragen, was Ihnen für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen ist, Mr. Weasley?"

Fred schüttelte grummelnd den Kopf. "Nö, denn es gibt nicht's zu fragen, alles in bester Ordnung", meinte er sarkastisch.

Sein Bruder grinste immer breiter. "Kann es sein, dass du dich mit diesen Zwergen überschätzt hast?"

"Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?", kam die Antwort ziemlich giftig zurück.

George zuckte mit den Schultern, aber sein Mund wurde immer noch von einem Lächeln umspielt. Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände.

"Ich würde einmal sagen, jetzt machen wir Schluss mit dem Trübsaal blasen und begeben uns nun endlich in Richtung Cratvix."

Die beiden Jungs nickten, mehr und weniger begeistert. Fred warf eine Galleone auf den Tisch, schnappte sich seine Sachen und verschwand mit einem Plopp, genau wie die anderen beiden. Sie formierten sich vor einem Haus, das schneeweiß war und perfekt mit der meterhohen Schneelandschaft harmonierte. Die beiden Jungen hätten es fast nicht erkannt, wäre Dumbledore nicht direkt darauf zu gelaufen. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes öffnete er die Türe.

"Willkommen in Cratvix, dem bescheidenen Domizil der Weihnachtsmänner." Die beiden Jungen folgten Dumbledore in das Haus. Doch bescheiden war ein wenig untertrieben.

Die Eingangshalle war riesengroß und an den Wänden rechts und links waren goldenen Kamine eingelassen. Über jedem hing ein Schild, auf dem ein Landesname geschrieben war, sowie eine Uhr, die die jeweilige Uhrzeit des Landes anzeigte. Majestätisch schritt Dumbledore über den Holzfußboden voran. Fred und George folgten ihm. Sie hatten das Gefühl, als würde dieser Gang niemals enden. Als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte, begann Dumbledore:

"Das ist der Gang der Länder. Die Kamine hier sind an jedes Flohnetzwerk der Welt angeschlossen. Genaueres werde ich euch später erklären. Jetzt könnt ihr erst einmal euer Domizil beziehen."

Die beiden nickten. Der Gang machte nun eine leichte Rechtskurve. Diese gab den Blick auf zwei eicherne Türen frei, die automatisch aufschwangen als die drei davor standen. Sie standen nun in einem riesigen, hölzernen Raum mit einem langen Esstisch. Am Ende war er festlich gedeckt. Ein kleiner Hauself wuselte eifrig herum und stellte köstlich dampfenden Speisen darauf.

"Master Dumbledore", quiekte der Hauself freudig. "Ihr seid wieder da! Es freut Tabby jedes Jahr aufs Neue, wenn Master Dumbledore im Domizil der Weihnachtsmänner ist. Tabby begrüßt auch die beiden Herren, die auf erstaunliche Art wie ein Ei dem anderen gleichen."

Er verneigte sich tief. George lächelte ihn freundlich an, genau wie Dumbledore. Fred dagegen hatte schon den Tisch in Augenschein genommen. In seinem Bauch konnte man es deutlich grummeln hören.

"Da Mr. Weasley anscheinend einen unzähmbaren Hunger hat", meinte der Schulleiter freundlich lächelnd, "würde ich sagen, beginnen wir mit dem Essen. Guten Appetit." Er ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder und beobachtete vergnügt, wie George und Fred sich mit großer Begeisterung auf das Essen stürzten. Von anfänglichem Grummeln oder schlechter Laune bemerkte er nichts mehr. Er selbst tat sich etwas Kartoffelpüree auf den Teller, sowie ein großes Stück Rauchfleisch und schenkte sich etwas von dem vorzüglichen, selbstgekelterten Eiswein Tabbys ein. Der Hauself war überglücklich, seit langem mal wieder junge Gesellschaft zu haben, da er fast das ganze Jahr über alleine war oder sich mit allen möglichen Touristen herumschlagen musste, die es irgendwie geschafft hatten das Domizil der Weihnachtsmänner zu orten.

Nach dem Essen gönnte sich Dumbledore eine Pfeife, was ungewöhnlich für ihn war, doch der Tabak, den Tabby im Hause hatte, war einfach vorzüglich. Fred und George hatten sich zufrieden zurück gelehnt. So ein köstliches Essen hatten sie schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Seit sie nicht mehr nach Hogwarts gingen und ihre eigenen Wohnung hatten, mussten sie selber kochen und leider hatten sie den Dreh noch nicht wirklich richtig raus. Außerdem forderte sie ihr Scherzartikelladen dermaßen, dass sie auch kaum Zeit hatten etwas zu essen. Die beiden Zwillinge waren zuletzt sogar so im Stress gewesen, dass sie nicht mehr wussten, woher sie Ideen für ihre Scherzartikel nehmen sollten. Deswegen hatten sie Dumbledores Angebot, ihm dabei zu helfen die Weihnachtsgeschenke zu verteilen, dankend angenommen. Es würde ihnen zwar keine körperliche Pause verschaffen, aber dennoch eine kreative Pause. Sie waren natürlich auch ziemlich überrascht gewesen, als Dumbledore ihnen eröffnet hatte, dass er der aktuelle Weihnachtsmann war. Sie hatten nicht einmal gewusst, dass dieser öfters wechselte.

Ächzend erhob sich Dumbledore. "Ich würde sagen, wir setzen uns in das Wohnzimmer an den Kamin und dort kann ich euch dann alles weitere erklären."

George und Fred nickten. Ebenfalls stöhnend erhoben sie sich und folgten ihrem ehemaligen Schulleiter in ein groß gehaltenes Wohnzimmer, in dem überall überaus einladend wirkende Sessel und Sofas standen. In einem Kamin prasselte ein Feuer. Der Raum war mit Misteln und roten und goldenen Kugel weihnachtlich geschmückt.

Mit einem freudigen Lächeln setzte sich Dumbledore in einen wahrhaft bequemen Ohrensessel, schlug die Beine übereinander und betrachtete gedankenverloren das Feuer im Kamin. Fred hatte sich auf ein Sofa gelegt und George machte es sich in einem Art Sacksessel bequem. Dieser war beliebig formbar.

Nach einiger Zeit begann Dumbledore. "Wie ihr wisst, habe ich euch gebeten mir dieses Jahr bei der Verteilung der Geschenke zu helfen. Dies ist kein leichter, sondern ein Knochenjob, soviel schon mal im Voraus. Da es ja tausende Leute gibt, die Geschenke erwarten und das möglichst noch am gleichen Abend, werden wir mit einem Zeitumkehrer arbeiten. Wundert euch also nicht, wenn ihr am 24. Dezember euch in den Kaminen mit Geschenken verschwinden seht. Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht.

Nun ja, ich werde euch noch rechtzeitig eine Liste zukommen lassen, welche Länder zuerst kommen, wegen der Zeitverschiebung. Hier unten im Keller ist die große Geschenkfabrik. Jeder Wunsch, der erfüllbar ist, wird hier geortet, hergestellt und verpackt. Für jedes Land gibt es dort unten eine Art Postfach. Ihr werdet in diesen Postfächern immer einen Sack mit Geschenken finden. Wenn ihr euren Sack ausgetragen habt, werdet ihr euch einen neuen holen, bis in dem Postfach nichts mehr erscheint. Dies bedeutet dann, dieses Land ist erledigt. Dann auf zum nächsten. Wie ihr vorher schon gesehen habt, reisen wir per Flohpulver. Ihr müsst euch keine Gedanken machen, dass ihr jedes Mal auch noch eine Adresse sagen müsst. Mit einem Zauberspruch, den ich euch auch noch bekannt geben werde, beschwört ihr ein grünes Feuer herauf. Ihr müsst euch nur hineinstellen und rufen: "Nächstes." Oder "Cratvix." Je nachdem, ob euer Sack noch voll ist oder nicht. So weit alles klar?"

Fred und George nickten, aber an ihrem Mienen konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass ihnen gerade bewusst worden war, was für eine immense Arbeit hier auf sie wartete.

Dumbledore lächelte nur gütig. Er konnte ihre Mienen verstehen. Als er damals zum Weihnachtsmannhelfer berufen worden war, war es ihm genauso gegangen. Aber irgendwann hatte er sich daran gewöhnt und als er dann Weihnachtsmann geworden war, war das ganze für ihn schon Alltag. Und man musste diese beiden jungen Spunte schon früh darauf vorbereiten, was später einmal auf sie warten würde. Denn der hohe Rat hatte in einem der beiden den zukünftigen Weihnachtsmann gesehen. Leider konnten sie die beiden nicht auseinander halten, weswegen beide ran mussten. Er war aber froh, dass sie sich wenigstens freiwillig dazu bereit erklärt hatten ihm zu helfen. Es war immer besser für die spätere Karriere als Weihnachtsmann, wie ihm sein Vorgänger erklärt hatte.

Als Dumbledore seine Pfeiffe fertig geraucht hatte, meinte er: "So, ich würde sagen, Zeit fürs Bett. Die nächsten 12 Tagen könnt ihr euch einleben und auch noch mal ein bisschen relaxen, bevor wir uns am 24. in den Trubel stürzen."

Tabby führte die beiden Jungs nach oben in ein großes Schlafzimmer mit zwei wunderbar weichen Betten. Müde und satt, wie sie waren, schliefen sie kurz darauf ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erkundeten sie mit Tabby das Haus. Der Hauself war begeistert, dass sich jemand mal wirklich für das Haus interessierte und in den folgenden Tagen wuchs der Hauself den beiden Jungens sehr an Herz. Es stellte sich nämlich heraus, dass Tabby ebenfalls einen gewissen Sinn für Humor hatte und nicht so sehr der Meinung war, dass Arbeit das Wichtigste war. Seine Arbeit hier würde er natürlich nie aufgeben, aber für Scherze und so etwas war er immer zu haben. Er lieferte den beiden Scherzartikelkönigen in spe sogar ziemlich viele Ideen und die beiden Rothaarigen versprachen Tabby mit ihm in Kontakt zu bleiben.

Dumbledore bekamen sie nur abends zu Gesicht. Seinen Angaben zu Folge musste unten in der Geschenkfabrik noch so einiges gemacht werden. Fred und George hatten nicht vor ihn zu stören, sondern widmeten sich anderen Dinge. Cratvix bot ihnen immer neue Sachen zu machen. Einmal liefen sie auf dem hauseigenen See Schlittschuh, das andere Mal probierten sie sich im Ski fahren aus, leider waren sie nicht besonders talentiert.

Fred entdeckte seine große Leidenschaft fürs Backen. Mit großer Begeisterung backte er alles nach, was ihm an Rezepten unter die Finger kam. Es schien auch so, als hätte er großes Talent dazu. Am 8. Tag ihres Aufenthaltes meinte er, er sei jetzt so weit, um seine eigene Kekssorte auszuprobieren. Über zwei Stunden warteten George und Tabby gespannt, was Fred in der Küche trieb. Irgendwann stieß auch noch Dumbledore zu ihnen. Aus der Küche roch es verräterisch gut und endlich kam auch der Backmeister heraus. Mit roten Backen, leicht angerußten Haaren und einer dreckigen Schürze, aber mit einem verheißungsvoll dampfenden Bleck Kekse. Die Kekse waren eine Augenweide, doch schmecken taten sie nicht wirklich. Fred hatte Backpulver vergessen. Beim nächsten Versuch glückten sie und Tabby freute sich riesig, als Fred ihnen verkündete, dass diese Kekse Tabbitaner heißen würden. George dagegen bastelte Weihnachtsgeschenke für seine Freunde und die Familie. Es schien, als habe er seine unermeßliche Kreativität wieder bekommen und so lief er zu Hochtouren auf. Nebenher plante er mit Tabby eine Überraschungsweihnachtsparty für Dumbledore. Laut dem Elfen war Dumbledore nämlich immer ziemlich deprimiert, wenn er sich in den darauffolgenden Tagen erholte. Der Hauself hatte es immer auf die Anstrengung des Päckchenverteilens geschoben, aber ihm war bald klar geworden, dass Dumbledore einfach einsam war und sich auch einmal nach einem richtigen Weihnachtsfest sehnte.

So hatten alle etwas zu tun und alle waren überrascht, als Dumbledore beim Abendessen verkündete, dass es morgen früh losgehen würde. Jeder ging früh ins Bett, um morgen ja fit zu sein. Um 5 Uhr wurden die Jungen von einem Fanfarenstoß geweckt. Sie fielen aus ihren Betten und waren ziemlich grummelig, als sie mit verstrubbelten Haaren zum Frühstück kamen. Dumbledore trug einen weinroten Mantel, der über und über mit goldenen Sternen bestickt war. Eine Zipfelmütze trug er nicht.

"Guten Morgen, Jungs", rief er ihnen frisch fröhlich zu.

"Morgen, Professor", kam es einstimmig müde zurück.

"Nicht so schlaff. Wenn ihr morgen früh schlaff seid, kann ich das verstehen, aber jetzt? Ne, da müsst ihr noch fit sein. Jetzt esst erst einmal was und zieht danach diese Kleidung an."

Fred sah etwas verstimmt zu den Paketen. "Wir müssen aber keine solchen albernen roten Mäntel mit ausgestopften Bauch und einem solchen Wattebart tragen?"

Dumbledore grinste schalkhaft. "Was wäre wenn?"

"Dann würde es uns auch nichts ausmachen, nicht wahr, Fred?", meinte George betonend.

Dieser sagte nichts.

"Nein, nein. Ich habe für euch normale Jeans ausgesucht, sowie einen weißen Rollkragenpullover, über den ihr ein rotes T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift "Happy X-Mas" ziehen könnt."

"Na, also, das ist doch nicht schlimm." Hungrig machten sich die beiden nun über eine Schüssel Haferschleim her.

Dumbledore stand auf. "Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde unten vor der Postwand, okay? Hier liegen eure Listen, ihr könnt sie euch schon mal anschauen." Er reichte jedem der beiden eine Pergamentrolle und verschwand.

Neugierig falteten die beiden Brüder diese auseinander. "Also ich muss als erstes nach Kuala Lumpur, und du?", fragte Fred.

"Nach China", gab dieser nicht gerade begeistert zurück.

"Oh je, China. Das haste aber viel vor dir", kam es mitleidig zurück.

"Ach, ich denk, Dumbledore wird es schon gerecht aufgeteilt haben."

"Mhh."

Schweigend genossen sie ihr Essen, bevor sie in ihre Klamotten schlüpften und mit dem goldenen Aufzug hinunter zur Postwand fuhren. Man musste einige Zeit mit dem Aufzug in die Tiefe fahren, da die Postwand riesengroß war. Schubladen an Schubladen. Für die obersten gab es Schwebebretter. Dumbledore und Tabby warteten schon.

"Bitte schön, eure Zeitumkehrer. Wenn es auf dieser Uhr"; er reichte ihnen neben dem Zeitumkehrer noch eine Uhr, "12 Uhr Mitternacht ist, dreht den Zeitumkehrer 12 Mal zurück. Danach 11 Mal, dann 10 usw. Okay, wenn ihr bei 1 Mal drehen angekommen seid, sind wir fertig. Das ist alles so berechnet worden. Und ihr dürft euch nachher nicht wundern, wenn ihre eure ersten ich's seht, okay? Geht einfach eurer Arbeit nach!"

Die beiden nickten, obwohl sie es schon komisch fanden, dass sie nachher sich selber sehen könnten.

"Gut, dann auf geht's. Tabby wird euch immer zeigen, wo eure Schubladen ist. Dann aufwärts und viel Glück und Kraft." Er lächelte ihnen zu und schnappte sich aus der Schublade vor sich einen Sack und verschwand im Aufzug.

Tabby nickte ihnen zu. "Ich wünsche euch auch viel Mumm. Ich habe hier immer einen Stärkungstrank für euch bereit, er wird euch wieder frische Energie geben." Er lächelte freundlich und zeigte Fred und George ihre Schubladen. Ächzend fischten sie die Säcke heraus. Sie waren schwer. Tabby fuhr mit ihnen den Aufzug hoch und zeigte ihnen die Kamine. "Ciao."

"Tschüss", die beiden winkten und rotierten einmal nach Kuala Lumpur und einmal nach China.

Während George in einem Kamin heraus kam, tauchte Fred in einer Lehmhütte auf. Er öffnete den Sack und war erst einmal irritiert. Wie sollte er heraus bekommen, welches Geschenk hierher gehörte. Kaum hatte er das gedacht, leuchteten 5 Geschenke schwach auf. Grinsend nahm er sie aus dem Sack und legte sie unter einen schlichten Zweig, der in einer ebenso schlichten Vase stand. Es schien, als wären die Bewohner hier nicht gerade reich. Ihn störte das nicht groß, es stammte selbst auch nicht aus reichen Verhältnissen. Mit einem "Vertus" beschwor er das Feuer hervor und mit dem Wort "nächstes" war er auch schon im nächsten Haus gelandet.

George dagegen war in einem prunkvollen Palast gelandet. Der Weihnachtsbaum war üppigst geschmückt und es schien, als seien selbst die Kerzen wertvoller als alles was George besaß. Geblendet vom Prunk des Raumes lief er vorsichtig über den dicken Läufer. Genau wie Fred fragte er sich, woran er die Geschenke erkennen konnte. Bei ihm erschien ebenfalls ein Licht. Er holte drei Geschenke heraus und legte sie unter den Weihnachtsbaum. Dort fand er eine kleine Schale mit klebrigem Gebäck. Krakelig stand auf einem kleinen Schildchen, das aus feinstem Papier zu sein schien. "For you, Santa Claus."

Er nahm das Schälchen und verstaute das Gebäck in einem Tütchen, das er schnell heraufbeschwörte. Dann verschwand er ebenfalls. Das nächste Haus war einfacher und rustikaler eingerichtet. Dennoch fand er dort eine große Schale mit süßem Reis und Sake. Den Sake trank er aus und da er den Reis nicht transportieren konnte, aß er ihn eben auf. In diesem Haus ließ er 10 prächtig verpackte Geschenke zurück.

Und so ging es immer weiter. In fast jedem Haus, das George besuchte, fand er etwas zum essen vor. Anfangs aß er es immer noch, aber er merkte schnell, dass es seinem Magen nicht gut tat. So entwickelte er schnell eine Verfahren, damit er das Essen mitnehmen konnte, ohne es zu vermantschen zu müssen. Er hatte sich eine große Plastiktasche beschworen, mit einzelnen Fächern, wo er das ganze hinein machen konnte. Jedes Mal wenn sein Sack leer war, war diese Plastiktasche voll und er übergab sie Tabby, der irgendetwas damit anstellte. Er hatte keine Ahnung was, doch wirklich groß darüber nachdenken konnte er nicht, da er weitermachen musste. George war fast 5 Stunden in China unterwegs, Fred ging schon nach 2 Stunden zu Japan über. Anfangs hatten sie ihre anderen Ich's nicht gesehen, aber um 16.00 Uhr traft George auf einen völlig erschöpft aussehenden Fred, der gerade mit einem Seufzer in Richtung Nordpol verschwand. George grinste nur und machte sich auf den Weg nach Kuba, um dort die Leute glücklich zu machen.

Anfangs waren sie noch bei ihren vollen Kräften, doch bald merken sie es, wie das ganze doch an ihren Kräften zehrte. Sie bekamen zwar einen Trank von Tabby, doch dieser gab nur ihrem Körper Kraft. Ihr Gehirn war schon kurz davor einzuschlafen. Fred war irgendwann in einer Art Trance. Automatisch legte er die Geschenke hin, verschwand, legte Geschenke hin, holte sich einen neuen Sack und legte Geschenke hin, ohne dass er viel mitbekam. Auch George ging es nicht wesentlich besser. Und es schien, als würde das ganze kein Ende mehr nehmen.

Es war mal wieder Mitternacht und Fred musste seinen Zeitumkehrer 3 Stunden zurück stellen, als er kurz vor dem Aufgeben war. Sein ganzes Gehirn schrie nach einer Pause, aber sein Willen sagte ihm, du kannst nicht aufhören, das geht einfach nicht. Er war so verzweifelt, dass er zu heulen begann. Er stand mitten in einem Haus in Deutschland, als dies passierte. Er bekam nicht mal mit, dass ein Mädchen hereingekommen war um ängstlich zu sehen, wer da solche Geräusche von sich gab.

Sie war erstaunt, als sie einen jungen Mann sah, der mit einem Geschenksack da stand und heulte. Zögerlich stupste sie ihm an den Arm. "Alles klar?"

Fred schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts ist klar, ich kann nicht mehr."

Das Mädchen verstand nicht, was er nicht mehr konnte, doch sie stellte keine Fragen, sondern sagte schlicht. "Doch du schaffst das!" Sacht strich sie ihm über den Rücken.

Einige Zeit später waren Freds Tränen getrocknet und er hatte wieder etwas Mut getankt. Er hatte so viel geschafft, dann würde er den Rest auch noch schaffen. Er lächelte das Mädchen dankbar an und murmelte: "Sorry, aber das muss sein. Obliviate."

Sofort trat ein träumerischer Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht und sie wirkte wie nicht von dieser Welt. Er stellte fest, dass sie hübsch war. Doch er musste weiter. "Dormus", sagte er leise und legte sie auf das Sofa, nachdem sie eingeschlafen war. Mit einem Teppich deckte er sie zu. Dann legte er die Geschenke unter den Tannenbaum und verschwand. Danach schien er wieder zu Kräften zu kommen und es schien ihm, als wäre der Rest nur ein Klacks.

George aber ging es schlecht. Tabby machte sie große Sorgen, als George seinen Sack für Frankreich holte. Frankreich war sein letztes Land, aber trotzdem. Der junge Mann war aschfahl, wirkte sehr benommen und schien kurz davor umzukippen. Als Fred gerade seinen allerletzten Sack ausgeliefert hatte und zurückkam, klappte George um. Erschrocken beugte sich Fred über ihn.

Tabby auch gleich herbei geeilt. "Junger Herr, übernehmt den Rest von ihm. Ich werde ihn ins Bett bringen. Tabby kennt sich mit dieser Krankheit aus. Viele Weihnachtsmänner hatten dies bei ihrem ersten Ausflug. Ihr seid einer der wenigen, der nicht zusammengebrochen ist."

Doch die Sorge um seinen Bruder war zu groß, als dass er das Klopfen seines Herzens bemerkte. Er nahm den Sack und verschwand um die letzten Menschen, die noch ohne Geschenke waren, zu beliefern. Als er fertig war, kam Tabby auf ihn zu.

"Alles ist ok, er schläft jetzt. Morgen früh ist er wie neu. Ihr könnt auch ins Bett gehen, junger Herr."

Fred nickte und ging nach oben. Seine Glieder waren noch frisch, dennoch schlief er innerhalb von Sekunden ein. Er und George schliefen tief und fest. Auch Dumbledore tat dies.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Fred auf und sah einen riesigen Stapel Geschenke vor sich liegen. Doch er beachtete ihn nicht. Er sah nach seinem Zwillingsbruder. "

Alles ok?", fragte er seine andere Hälfte.

Diese lächelte. "Ja, alles ok."

Lächelnd machten sich die beiden ans Geschenke auspacken. Sie bekamen unter anderem die üblichen Pullis ihrer Mutter, Süßigkeiten bis zum Erbrechen und allerlei andere Dinge. In einem Raum zwei Türen weiter machte sie ihr Schulleiter daran seine Geschenke auszupacken. Doch es war wie jedes Jahr das gleiche. Dicke, schwere Wälzer, hochkompliziert. Sonst nichts. Keine Socken, keine Süßigkeiten nur Bücher.

Enttäuscht stand er auf. Wieso machte er sich eigentlich jedes Jahr Hoffnungen etwas anderes zu bekommen? Leicht deprimiert, wie jeden 25. Dezember, lief er hinunter in die Küche. Dort schwebten güldene Engel und sangen: Silent Night, Holy Night. Sein Lieblingsweihnachtslied. An seinem Platz stand frisch gebrühter Kaffee, schön stark und ein Brötchen mit Blaubeermarmelade lachte ihm freundlich entgegen. Gerührt setzte er sich hin. Als dann drei Leute hineinkamen und ihm fröhliche Weihnachten entgegen riefen, ihn umarmten und ihm einen selbstgestrickten Schal sowie einen Bartkamm schenkten, lief ihm eine Freudenträne die Wange hinunter.

Dies war das schönste Weihnachten weit und breit!


	18. Dezember

**Date**: 18. Dezember

**Author**: TwinklingEye

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters/Pairing**: Ron, Hermine, Harry

**Genre**: Humor…… Slash?

**Rating**: PG13

**Warning**: Die Autorin befindet sich im Weihnachtsstress und kann deshalb zeitweilig als „unzurechnungsfähig" eingestuft werden….

**Disclaimer**: J.K.R. stellte die Figuren, der Rest ergab sich von selbst…wahrscheinlich war der „Bossa Nova" schuld daran…Geld und alles andere…hat mal wieder…keiner verdient…

**A/N**: #aufMaxinezeigt# sie war´s….nachdem ich ihren Beitrag zum 5. Türchen gelesen habe… hat sich meine Feder sozusagen verselbständigt …  
Es ist mein erster Ausflug in dieses „Genre"… habt Mitleid…seid nett …es ist gleich Weihnachten…

* * *

**Neulich im Wald…**

„Ahhhhhhhhh…ooooohhhhh"… lautes Stöhnen, gefolgt von einem kleinen spitzen Schrei drang durch das Dunkel der Nacht.

„Mmmmmmmmh!!!!"

„Jaaaaaaaah….jetzt!…"

„Gleich….So ist's gut! …."

„Harry! Tu Deinen Fuß da weg!"

„…..…..Nur noch ein bisschen… Rooon….nicht aufgeben jetzt…"

„.Auuuuu! Das tut weh!…."

„Oh Mann……Stell Dich nicht so an, Herm… …"

„Sei Du doch vorsichtig!"

„Jaaa…"

„Ron laaangsaaaaam…"

"Halt´s Maul Harry!"

„Herm…..o.k. so?

„Heeeeerm?…….Besser?!?"

"JaaaJaJaaahaaaaa… …"

„Ich sag doch, die Länge stimmt!"

„Jetzt geht´s… „

„Jaaaa…..Fester!!!"

„Halt still!…Gleich….Jaaaa!…."

„Harry…nicht von hinten….geh weg da….."

„Sooooo…. tiefer…tiiiieeeefer……….jaaaaa!"

„Haaaary….nicht schieben!"

„….Halt ihn fest…jetzt…...oooooh…so ist´s guuut…."

„Harry!....…..Nein!...Nicht!......Nimm die Finger da weg!"

- Unterdrücktes Fluchen und lautes Rascheln –

„Aaaaaaaah……jaaaaaaa……..kommm….jetzt…….gib mirs…. …..jaaa…"

"Moment"

"Gleeeeiiiiiiiich…"

„Jaaa!"

„ Jaaaah….Harrrrry!.... Ron! Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!"

Und dann hatten sie es endlich geschafft…

Harry, Ron und Hermine durften dieses Jahr Hagrid bei der Beschaffung des Weihnachtsbaums für die Große Halle behilflich sein…der Wildhüter hatte die riesige Tanne schon früh am Nachmittag gefällt, die drei Freunde mussten nun noch ein langes Seil so um den Baum schlingen, daß die Zweige anlagen und Hagrid ihn später besser transportieren konnte…

Keine leichte Aufgabe für drei Stadtkinder, die es gewohnt waren, sonst alles mittels Zauberei zu lösen….!


	19. Dezember

**Date**: 19. Dezember

**Author**: NegativeLight

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters/Pairing:** Severus/Lucius

**Genre**: Humor/Romance

**Rating**: G

**A/N** : So noch ein spontanes Last-Minute-Törchen auf Grund bettelnder Blicke von Anna #gg# Wie immer gehört mir außer der kranken Phantasie gar nichts. seufz Aber wenigstens die Phantasie bleibt mir. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und wie immer Fröhliche Weihnachten (wie oft muss ich das noch schreiben?? #gg#) #weghüpft#

* * *

Es war ein rauschendes Fest gewesen. Eher sogar ein berauschendes Fest. Ein Ball wie Hogwarts ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Severus saß in seinem Kerker am Schreibtisch und starrte auf seinen Kelch Rotwein. Natürlich nur der Beste vom Besten, wie Albus gesagt hatte.

Severus dachte zurück an den Ball, der erst vor wenigen Minuten zu Ende gegangen war. Er war ausgelassen. Er hatte gefeiert als gäbe es kein Morgen. Die Blicke der Schüler und Lehrer waren ihm nicht entgangen, aber er hatte sich einfach nicht daran gestört.

Der dunkle Lord war schon vor Wochen vernichtet worden, natürlich durch den Goldjungen aus Gryffindor, aber er selber war daran auch nicht ganz unbeteiligt gewesen. Er war nun endlich wieder frei. Es schien, als sei die ganze Last der Spionage erst an diesem Abend von ihm abgefallen. Und er hatte es ausgekostet, in vollen Zügen.

Vor seinen Augen erschien wieder das Bild der Großen Halle. Der Blick war wirklich umwerfend gewesen. Dumbledore und die Hauselfen hatten sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen. In der ganzen Halle schwebten hunderte von Kerzen, Kunstschnee rieselte von der Decke und verschwand, sobald er am Boden ankam. Schneeblumen zierten die Wände, eine Band spielte im Hintergrund und selbst die Geister schienen weihnachtlich gestimmt zu sein. Es war wohl bis jetzt der schönste Weihnachtsball den Hogwarts je erlebt hatte.

Eigentlich hatte Severus beschlossen, sich nur an die Tafel zu setzten und seine Gedanken in Rotwein zu ertränken. Das wäre ihm auch gelungen, wenn Minerva ihn nicht zum Tanz aufgefordert hätte. Nun, aufgefordert war das falsche Wort, dachte er leicht grinsend. Sie hatte ihn eher brutal auf die Tanzfläche gezerrt. Lachend erinnerte er sich daran, wie die tanzenden Schüler plötzlich teilweise fluchtartig ihre Plätze aufsuchten oder einen riesigen Kreis um ihn und Minerva bildeten.

Minerva lachte nur und wirbelte mit Severus quer über die Tanzfläche. Es machte ihm Spaß. Ja, es machte ihm wirklich Spaß. Er fing beim Tanzen freudig an zu grinsen und tanzte die tollkühnsten Figuren mit Minerva.

Die meisten Schüler unterbrachen ihren Tanz und starrten die beiden tanzenden Lehrer an. Ihnen allen war Snapes Veränderung aufgefallen, seit der dunkle Lord gefallen war, aber sie wussten nie, ob sie es ernst nehmen können. Und so etwas hatten sie alle nicht erwartet. Einen tanzenden Snape hatte die Schule noch nicht erlebt.

Als das Lied langsam ausklang und Minerva und Severus in einer letzten Drehung zum Halten kamen, begannen alle Anwesenden zu applaudieren. Severus lächelte schief und wollte sich dann elegant mit einem Handkuss für Minerva wieder zu seinem Platz verziehen, aber da machte ihm jemand einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Seine neunmalkluge Lieblingsschülerin Hermine Granger stand auf einmal vor ihm und guckte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Severus versuchte noch darüber nachzudenken oder sich eine Entschuldigung einfallen zu lassen, warum er jetzt gehen müsse, als er sich schon wieder auf der Tanzfläche befand und umhergewirbelt wurde, beziehungsweise. seine Schülerin umherwirbelte. Der Rotwein machte es ihm schwer zu denken und so gab er sich einfach seinem anscheinend tänzerischen Talent hin.

Nach dieser Vorstellung war es vorbei für Severus. Wahrscheinlich sämtliche Schülerinnen von Hogwarts, die auf dem Weihnachtsball anwesend waren, nahmen all ihren Mut zusammen und forderten ihn zum Tanzen auf. Aber auch die Lehrerinnen waren nicht abgeneigt.

Severus war den ganzen Abend mit Tanzen beschäftigt und trank einen Wein nach dem anderen. Früh morgens neigte sich der Ball langsam dem Ende zu. Die meisten Schüler gingen zurück in ihre Schlafsäle und auch Severus machte sich angetrunken auf den Weg in seine Räume im Kerker.

Und dort saß er nun vor einem weiteren Rotwein und dachte nach. Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen, als er ein tiefes Lachen hinter sich hörte. Das Lachen klang nach dem einen. Nur einer hatte so gelacht. Hastig zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und wirbelte herum. „Avaadda...Kedaahaavrraa" nuschelte er. Aus seinem Zauberstab kam nicht der von ihm erwartete Fluch sondern nur silberne Funken und ein Blumenstrauß flog heraus.

„Verdammt!...Avaaaaaaaaddaaa...Ke..Ke........daaavrrrra!" Auch dieser Versuch war nicht so ganz von Erfolg gekrönt, sondern eher nur von einem grünen Kaninchen auf dem Boden, was ihn vorwurfsvoll anblickte. „Verdammt dahas kann doch nisch sein..!" Schwankend klammerte er sich an die Tischplatte.

Wieder ertönte ein lautes Lachen, diesmal allerdings aus der anderen Ecke des Raumes. Auf alles vorbereitet drehte Severus sich langsam um, um dem Eindringling in die Augen zu schauen.

Vor ihm stand Lucius Malfoy, der immer noch aus vollem Halse lachte. „Severus, das ist ein verzauberter Schoko-Nikolaus, den du da versuchst mit dem Todesfluch zu belegen. Nur ein kleines Geschenk von Albus!"

„Wie bitte? Sind denn hier alle wahsinnnnnig gwordn?"

„Du bist zu niedlich, wenn du betrunken bist", grinste Lucius vor sich hin. Lucius genoss das verwirrte, aber auch ärgerliche Gesicht seines Freundes. Ja er, Lucius Malfoy, hatte der Frauenwelt abgeschworen. Schon lange hatte er sich nach Severus verzehrt, aber erst, als das Ende des dunklen Lords eingetreten war, konnte er sich dazu überwinden, Severus alles zu gestehen. Zu seiner Verwunderung war dieser nicht gleich entsetzt abgehauen sondern hatte ihn einfach geküsst. Seit diesem Tag war es also offiziell, auch wenn noch nicht all zu viele davon wussten.

„Ich sehe, dir hat mein kleines Geschenk sehr gut getan", kicherte er vor sich hin.

„Geschenk? Welches Geschenk?" In Severus Kopf begann es merklich zu rattern. Er hatte doch überhaupt kein Geschenk erhalten, außer diesem dämlichen Schoko-Nikolaus von Albus.

„Ach, nur ein kleiner netter Aufmunterungstrank, den die Hauselfen freundlicherweise in deinen Wein gemischt haben. Man konnte deine schlechte Laune ja wirklich nicht mehr ertragen. Nach der Vernichtung unseres ehemaligen ‚besten Freundes' hattest du doch nun wirklich mal Grund zu besserer Laune. Und wenn du nicht willst, muss ich eben nachhelfen."

Ja auch Lucius war Spion bei Voldemort gewesen. Das wusste allerdings außer ihm und Albus Dumbledore niemand. Beim entscheidenden Kampf war er eine große Hilfe gewesen.

Für Severus war es, als hätte ihn ein Eimer kaltes Wasser erwischt. Wie auf Knopfdruck wurde sein Hirn wieder klar, er dachte kurz über Lucius Worte nach und sofort wollte er sich wutentbrannt auf ihn stürzen. Lucius konnte ihn allerdings grade noch davon abhalten, die nachfolgende Kissenschlacht in Severus Wohnzimmer konnte aber auch er nicht mehr verhindern. Severus Wut schien zeitweise ein Vorteil zu sein und er gewann die Oberhand. Sein Siegeszug hielt allerdings nicht sehr lange an, denn er konnte sich nach einiger Zeit vor Lachen kaum noch auf die Kissen konzentrieren. Völlig entkräftet lagen die beiden letztendlich auf dem Boden des Wohnzimmers und starrten an die Decke.

„Siehst du, Severus? Das Leben kann so schön sein. Du solltest es mehr genießen." Mit diesen Worten reichte er Severus ein Geschenk. Severus entfernte vorsichtig das Papier und betrachtete den Inhalt des Geschenkes. Ein Bilderrahmen mit einem Bild von ihm und Lucius. Auf dem Bild waren sie in eine Schneeballschlacht mit einem noch sehr jungen Draco verzettelt. Sie wirkten alle fröhlich und gelassen.

„Erinnere dich an das Schöne, Severus, denn dies ist das Fest der Liebe. Also ist es auch unser Fest! Fröhliche Weihnachten, mein Schatz!"


	20. Dezember

**Date**: 20. Dezember

**Author**: Sarista

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters**: Harry/Draco

**Genre**: Romance, Humor

**Rating**: PG

* * *

**Ein Geschenk der besonderen Art**

Leise murmelnd hastete Draco durch die Stadt. Eigentlich würde er viel lieber in einem warmen Bett neben seinem Liebsten liegen, aber das hatte sich wohl erledigt. Harry hatte ihm nämlich heute morgen, am vierundzwanzigsten Dezember (!), erzählt, was für ein tolles und vor allem persönliches Geschenk er doch für Draco hatte. Da kam sich der ehemalige Slytherin mit seinem Buch über Basilisken schon recht lächerlich vor. Dieses Geschenk war natürlich nicht persönlich genug, aber etwas für einen fünfundzwanzigjährigen ehemaligen Gryffindor zu finden war auch wirklich nicht einfach.

Deswegen rannte er schon seit mindestens vier Stunden durch alle Geschäfte der Stadt. Einige hatte er sogar schon doppelt durchsucht und trotzdem nichts gefunden. Auch in der Muggeleinkaufspassage war er schon gewesen. Überall gab es nur absolut kitschige, unpersönliche Massenprodukte, die höchstwahrscheinlich unter jedem zweiten Weihnachtsbaum lagen.

‚Denk nach, Draco! Denk nach! Was könnte ich ihm bloß schenken? Eine romantische Nacht werden wir sowieso haben, das Photo hatte ich schon letztes Jahr und für eine gemeinsame Reise haben wir beide keine Zeit.' Draco seufzte. Ihm fiel einfach nichts ein und diese Weihnachtsmusik aus allen Läden machte es auch nicht gerade leichter. Durch besagte Musik bekam er nämlich auch noch Kopfschmerzen. In jedem Laden lief ein anderes Lied und jedes Geschäft versuchte mit vielen Lichterketten die Kunden zu locken. Eigentlich mochte Draco Weihnachten, aber zu viel war einfach zu viel und deswegen setzte er sich in den einzigen Laden, wo keine blöde Weihnachtsmusik dudelte: das Eiscafé! Hier war nichts weihnachtlich geschmückt, sondern es wurde versucht einen Inseltraum nachzubauen. Auch das war nicht ideal, aber alles war besser als Weihnachtsmusik!

Draco setzte sich an einen Tisch in der Mitte und betrachtete die verschiedenen Eisbecher. Schon beim Lesen der Namen lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen und er wollte gerade den Kellner rufen, als er Gesprächsfetzen von zwei Frauen auffing.

‚Das ist es! Das ist die Idee! Persönlich, erotisch, perfekt!' Freudig sprang Draco auf und lief los um alles Nötige zu besorgen. Das würde eine Überraschung werden!

-#-

Harry guckte Draco erstaunt an. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er denken, dass der ehemalige Slytherin auf seinem Stuhl hin und her hüpfte! Aber das konnte natürlich nicht sein! So etwas tat ein Slytherin nicht und erst recht nicht sein Draco! Oder doch?

"Draco?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, Verrückte sollte man schließlich nicht erschrecken.

"Ja Schatz", war die fröhliche Antwort.

Harry wäre fast vom Stuhl gekippt. Kosenamen? "Ist ... ähm ... alles o.k.?"

"Ja sicher! Heute Abend gibt es Geschenke und es ist Weihnachten!" (Anm. der Autorin: ich weiß, die Geschenke gibt es in England erst am 25., aber sonst funktioniert mein Plot nicht)

Harry nickte leicht und drehte sich dann weg. Wusste Draco etwa, was er plante? Aber das konnte er gar nicht erfahren haben! Niemand hatte gequatscht, die würden sich schließlich nicht selbst den Spaß verderben, oder?

In diesem Moment bat Draco ihn noch etwas einzukaufen. Er gab ihm gleich eine ganze Liste und die abzuarbeiten würde wahrscheinlich Stunden dauern. "Sorry Schatz, aber das ist wirklich sehr, sehr wichtig."

Harry starrte die Liste einfach nur an. Draco gab ihm damit die perfekte Möglichkeit alles zu organisieren, aber warum? Ahnte er es wirklich? Wusste er es gar? In Dracos Lächeln konnte Harry darauf keine Antwort finden und so machte er sich auf den Weg. ‚Hoffentlich weiß Draco noch nichts von der Überraschung.'

-#-

Kaum hatte Harry die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, da fing Draco an alles vorzubereiten. Wenn seine Vermutung stimmte, brauchte Harry für den Einkauf mindestens eine und ein halbe Stunde. Das war genügend Zeit.

Zuerst formte Draco kleine Klöße aus dem frischen Gehackten. Dann den Spargel schälen und kochen, den gekauften Eierstich schneiden und das ganze in die bereits fertige Brühe geben. Kurz kochen lassen und fertig war die Vorspeise! Stolz bewunderte Draco sein Werk. Diese Suppe hatte er in einem alten Kochbuch seiner Tante Andromeda gefunden und sie duftete köstlich. Aber das war noch nicht alles!

Der ehemalige Slytherin hielt die Vorspeise magisch warm und machte sich dann an das Hauptgericht: Nudelauflauf alla Carbonara! Er hatte ihn selbst mal bei seiner Mutter gegessen und so schwer war das nicht. Die Nudeln aufkochen, die fertige Soße drüber gießen. Das ganze in eine Auflaufform und in den Ofen.

Draco musste schmunzeln. Er hatte noch nie für Harry gekocht und der Gryffindor glaubte wohl, dass er das gar nicht konnte, aber das stimmte natürlich nicht! Seine Tante Andromeda hatte immer viel mit ihm gekocht und auch gebacken. Er war geradezu ein Meister auf diesem Gebiet. Sein anderes Spezialgebiet würde er seinem Schatz nach dem Essen näher bringen. Das schmutzige Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht sprach Bände. Er wusste auch schon genau, wie er Harry verführen konnte: Nur mit einer roten Schleife bekleidet würde er in der Küche stehen. Das Essen konnte man zur Not nämlich auch viel später wieder aufwärmen, da war er sich sicher. Einen letzten Blick durch die Küche, jetzt schnell umziehen!

-#-

Ungeduldig klingelte Harry an der Tür des Schlosses. In Malfoy Manor brauchte man doch sonst nicht so lange, um eine Tür zu öffnen. Gerade als er mit der Faust gegen schlagen wollte, wurde die Tür geöffnet.

"Entschuldige bitte, Harry, ich hatte dich noch nicht erwartet", begrüßte ihn Lucius Malfoy.

"Macht nichts. Sind denn schon alle da?"

"Ja sicher, alle in Festtagskleidung und mit guter Laune. Besonders Severus freut sich darauf, Draco mal wieder zu treffen."

Als Harry den Salon betrat, sah er sie alle: Sirius und Remus, Severus Snape und die Weasleys. Narzissa kam gerade mit dampfenden Tassen aus der Küche und Lucius betrat kurz nach Harry den Raum. Natürlich wurde der ehemalige Gryffindor gleich freudig begrüßt.

"Und du bist ganz sicher", fragte Remus vorsichtig, "dass wir alle bei euch in der Wohnung feiern können? Wird das Draco nicht zu viel sein?"

"Nein! Er liebt die Familie und er hat gerade letzte Woche erwähnt, wie sehr er seine Familie vermisst. Und die Weasleys gehören doch schließlich auch dazu."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich und alle löcherten Harry sofort mit Fragen nach seinem jetzigen Leben. Nach einer Stunde stoppte Lucius das jedoch, sie mussten los. Na, das würde eine Überraschung werden!

-#-

Draco band sich gerade die Schleife um, als er den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte.

"Wieder da Harry?", rief er in den Flur und musste leise kichern, als er an Harrys sicher überraschtes Gesicht dachte. Die Küchentür hatte er zugemacht, damit sein Schatz nichts sah, wenn er die Wohnung betrat.

Harry schlich sich zusammen mit den anderen zur Küche. Dem Rufen nach zu urteilen, war Draco dort. Mit Schwung riss er die Tür auf und auch seine Gäste kamen gleich mit in den Raum gestürmt.

"Überraschung!", riefen sie alle zusammen.

"Überraschung!", schallte es ihnen entgegen. Kurz standen alle wie erstarrt still. Es folgten einige panischen Aufschreie und Draco drehte sich um und flüchtete.

-#-

"Draco? Bist du hier?" Vom Bett hörte Harry ein leises Schluchzen. Da lag er, zitternd und weinend auf dem gemeinsamen Bett.

"Ach, komm mal her, Liebling." Vorsichtig zog Harry seinen Draco in eine Umarmung."

"Ich hatte das alles so schön geplant", schluchzte dieser leise.

"Sch - ist ja gut. Ist doch gar nichts Schlimmes passiert. - Guck mich nicht so komisch an. Schlimm war das nicht! Wir waren nur so überrascht. Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?"

"Witzig! Dann wäre es doch keine Überraschung mehr gewesen. Woher soll ich denn auch wissen, dass du die ganze Familie mitbringst?" Sie guckten sich an und mussten lachen.

"Komm mit runter, Drache. Sie warten alle mit dem Essen auf dich. Die Suppe riecht nämlich ausgesprochen lecker."

Draco nickte leicht und folgte ihm in die Küche. Und zur Überraschung aller machte nicht einmal Ron einen blöden Kommentar dazu und das Weihnachten in der Familie wurde das schönste seit Jahren.

_Ende_


	21. Dezember

**Date**: 21. Dezember

**Author**: Blacklight

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters**: Lucius

**Genre**: Humor

**Rating**: PG13

* * *

. 

„Ich hasse diesen beschissenen Kack-Dreck-Mist-Scheiß!  
ARRKS!  
Beschissene Kack-Oberscheißen-Kacke!  
Ich hab keinen Bock mehr.  
Scheiße-ober-Kacken-Schrott-Scheiß-Fuck!  
Ich lass es einfach. Pah ihr könnt mich alle mal.  
Scheiße-Kacke-Dreck-Mist"

Lucius riss sich eine Strähne seiner weißblonden, leicht gewellten, seidig schimmernden Haare aus und schmiss sie schnaubend neben das schwarze Samtband auf den Boden.

„Scheiße-Kacke-Dreck-Mist-Scheiße-Kacke-Oberarsch!  
So ein Ober-Scheißen-Fuck-Dreck-Kack!  
Und das auch noch heute.  
Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße!  
Fuck!  
Mist-Kacke-Scheiße-Dreck-Schrott-Scheiß!  
Fickt euch doch!  
AR!  
Scheiß bekifftes Kack Weihnachts-Abendessen!"  
Ist doch eh so'n Scheiß-Kack-Schrott Fest."

Er stampfte ein paar Mal auf die am Boden liegenden Haare und beschloss dann, einen Hut seinen Bad Hair Day retten zu lassen.


	22. Dezember

**Date**: 22. Dezember

**Author**: kleine Alraune

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters/Pairing**: Hermione, Ron, Harry und viele mehr

**Genre**: General

**Rating**: G

* * *

**Weihnachtsträume **

Erschreckt schlug Hermione die Augen auf.

„Was ist denn Schatz? Du hast nur ein bisschen geschlafen."

„Oh." Verschlafen strich Hermione sich die braunen Locken aus dem Gesicht und kuschelte sich wieder an Ron. „Wie viel Uhr ist es?"

„Mhm, so halb fünf."

„Was!", Hermione sprang von der Couch auf. "Ich habe fast eine dreiviertel Stunde geschlafen, und du weckst mich nicht, und Harry, Ginny, Luna und die anderen kommen um sechs und ..und…!"

„Beruhig dich, Schatz. Es sind noch anderteinhalb Stunden, die Wohnung ist sauberer den je zuvor, die Kinder sind noch bei Penny, den Braten bringt Ginny mit und Luna macht Pudding und den Rest schaffen wir noch locker. Du sahst so süß aus, da konnte ich dich doch nicht wecken."

„Lieb von dir.", sagte Hermione halb gähnend, beugte sich über Ron und stupste ihn mit dem Zeigefinger auf die mit Sommersprossen übersäte Nase.

„Hey, und einen Kuss bekomm ich nicht oder was?"

„Natürlich!", sagte sie liebevoll und küsste ihn flüchtig, bevor sie in der Küche verschwand. „Deckst du bitte den Tisch", rief Hermione ihrem Mann aus der Küche zu.

„Jaaa.", rief Ron zurück und streckte seine Hand nach einer Schüssel mit Brombeer-Schoko-Makronen aus.

„Und Finger weg von den Keksen!"

-#-

Später klingelte es an der Tür des kleinen Backsteinhauses am Rande von Hogsmeade.

„Ron, gehst du bitte mal!" Hermione rannte aus der Küche, zog die Schürze über den Kopf, wobei ein paar Stücke Kartoffelschale aus ihren Locken fielen, und rannte auf Harry und Ginny zu, die gerade den Raum betraten.

Ein kleines rotgelocktes Mädchen wuselte sich zwischen den Beiden durch.

„Cass!", Hermione ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und umarmte ihre Nichte. „Du bist ja voll Schnee. Gib mal deinen Mantel her, Kleine."

„Sie musste sich ja eine deftige Schneeballschlacht mit Harry liefern, und der hat dann auch noch angefangen, mich mit Schnee zu bewerfen. Manchmal frag ich mich, wer hier fünf ist, Harry oder Cass!", schmunzelte Ginny, während sie versuchte ihren dunkelgrünen Mantel an den wild umherhüpfenden Kleiderständer zu hängen.

Harry hatte inzwischen die Gelegenheit ergriffen, Ron seinen Mantel in die Hand zu drücken, um die mitgebrachten Geschenke unter die edle Nordmanntanne, die mitten im Wohnzimmer stand, zu legen.

„Habt ihrs dabei?", fragte Hermione zögernd.

„Wie könnten wir das vergessen!" Harry zog eine kleine Schnatzfigur aus der Tasche und hängte sie an den Weihnachtsbaum, wo bis jetzt nur eine rote Kugel mit dem Hogwartswappen von Ron sowie ein goldener Stern von Hermione hingen.

„Und du hast deins auch dabei, nicht war, Cass?"

„Ja, Dad!" Harry hob seine glücklich grinsende Tochter hoch, damit sie ihr knallbunt gesprenkeltes Holzherz an die Tannenzweige hängen konnte.

„Und ich auch!" Ginny gab einem kleinen quietschgrünen Frosch einen Platz am Weihnachtsbaum.

„Ich habe noch nie verstanden, warum du damals einen Frosch ausgesucht hast." Ron konnte sein Lachen, wie an jedem Weihnachtsfest, nicht zurückhalten.

„Frösche kommen immer viel zu kurz, vor allem an Weihnachten."

„Ginny, du bist unverbesserlich!" Harry konnte sich ein Kichern auch nicht verkneifen.

Es klingelte erneut an der Tür. Hermione öffnete und standen Luna, Percy, Penelope sowie Noel und Colin.

„Ich hab die vier im Zug getroffen!", bemerkte Luna mit einer knappen Handbewegung in Richtung der verschneiten Gruppe hinter ihr.

„Luna, häng doch schon mal deinen Mantel auf, falls du es schaffst den Kleiderständer einzufangen, ich glaub der ist Richtung Toilette abgehauen."

Luna legte ihre Tasche auf das buntgemusterte Sofa gegenüber des Kamins und ging auf die Suche nach dem entflohenen Kleiderständer.

Mum!" Noel ließ sich von Percy auf dem Boden absetzen und rannte Hermione fast über den Haufen.

„Ja, Schatz, ist schon gut, gib erst mal deine Jacke her."

Ron nahm Penny seinen sieben Monate alten Sohn ab.

Gerade als Percy die Tür hinter sich schließen wollte trat Remus Lupin ein.

Ginny umarmte ihn stürmisch

Zufrieden schmückten sie den Tannenbaum weiter.

Luna hängte eine Girlande aus Butterbierdeckeln in die Zweige, Percy eine Uhufeder und Penny eine getrocknete blau-schwarze Rose.

Noel knotete eine große orangefarbene Schleife um einen der unteren Tannenzweige.

Ron hängte einen von Colins Babyschuhen für den Jüngsten der Weasley-Familie in den Baum.

Lupin hängte noch eine Kristallkugel dazu, bevor er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes die Kerzen entzündete.

Es klopfte, Harry ging zur Tür und ließ Neville herein.

„Wir haben immer noch eine Klingel, und…", weiter kam Ron nicht, als er Neville mit einem Plüschgeweih auf dem Kopf erblickte, konnte er sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten.

„Ich weiß, ich find sie nur nie…", gab Neville zu.

Erschreckt schlug Hermione die Augen auf.

„Mione, Mione, hey wach auf. Es gibt gleich Frühstück. Sag mal, hast du die ganze Nacht hier auf deinem Buch geschlafen?"

„Mhm…", Mione strich sich die braunen Locken aus dem Gesicht, und sah Ron erstaunt an.

„Ja, ich glaub schon…Oh, ich hab was Merkwürdiges geträumt, es war Weihnachten und es war echt schön."

„Herm, nichts gegen dich, aber Weihnachten ist in zwei Tagen und schön ist es hier auf Hogwarts doch immer", mischte sich Harry in die Unterhaltung ein.

„Jungs mir ist da eine Idee gekommen…."

Und an diesem Tag entstand die Tradition, dass jeder etwas von sich an den Weihnachtsbaum hängt.

* * *

**A/N**: O.K , ich gebs zu, es ist ne Fluffstory, aber an Weihnachten ist das doch erlaubt, oder? Ja, es sind halt unsre lieben Hogwartsschüler, so knapp 6-8 Jahre nach dem Schulabschluss in Hogwarts. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Eure Alraune. 


	23. Dezember

**Date:** 23. Dezember

**Author:** Akuma no Amy

**Category**: Drabble

**Characters/Pairing**: Ron/Draco

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** mild slash

**Disclaimer**: Same as every time.. All belongs to J.K.R and no Money for me, only Fun!

**A/N**: Ich hätt's nicht für möglich gehalten, aber ich hab jetzt wirklich noch eine zweite Story hier. Okay, ein Drabble #g# Mein zweites erst.. also bitte seit nachsichtig :) (hat aber genau 100 Wörter.. #zuerst nur 99 hatte# #drop#) Fröhliche Adventszeit noch immer!! #smile#

* * *

.

Die Spannung war förmlich in der Luft zu spüren, zwei Augenpaare waren still aufeinander gerichtet. Hellblaue Augen trafen auf sturmgraue, versanken in der Intensität der anderen Farbe. Sie kamen einander näher, ihre Hände berührten sich, ihre Finger verflochten sich langsam ineinander.

„Ron", fiel leise das erste Wort.

Der so Angesprochene lächelte, löste eine Hand und zeigte zur Decke. „Schau, Draco."

Dieser folgte seinem Deuten, grinste leicht, als er sah, was er sehen sollte. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihm, genoss den sanften Kuss des Rothaarigen.

„Frohe Weihnachten", hauchte dieser leise, blickte zu dem Mistelzweig, der unschuldig von der Tür hing.

* * *

.

A/N: Das hier ist ja mein zweites Türchen im AK und fast wär's noch ein drittes geworden, Göttin sei Dank haben sich dann doch noch genug andere Schreiber gefunden :) Meine erste Story (vom 8.) hab ich motiviert von den lieben Reviews und Forderungen fortgesetzt. Falls ihr Lust habt, würde ich mich sehr freuen wenn ihr sie lest :) )


	24. Dezember

**Date**: 24. Dezember

**Author**: Cissylein

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters/Pairing**: Lupin/Snape (featuring Minerva McGonagall)

**Genre**: Humor/Romance

**Rating**: PG13 (mild Slash)

Mal wieder herzlichen Dank an meine Titel-Lottokugelmaschine Maja! Sie hat mir wieder mal beim Titel geholfen, besser gesagt, der Titel ist von ihr! Danke noch mal Liebes! (knullz)

Wünsch euch allen fröhliche Weihnachten und nen guten Rutsch!

* * *

**SWEET CONTAGION**

„Nun stell dich nicht so an! Trink schon!"

„HATSCHI!"

Snape verzog angewidert das Gesicht, stellte den Becher mit der dampfenden Flüssigkeit auf den Tisch und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ha-ha-ha-HATSCHI!", machte es erneut und Professor Lupin schnäuzte sich herzhaft in sein Taschentuch. „Ich glaube, ich habe Fieber", murmelte er und steckte sich ein Halsbonbon in den Mund.

Snape beäugte ihn misstrauisch, ging dann auf ihn zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn, was seinem Kollegen einen überraschten Ausdruck aufs Gesicht zauberte. Rasch zog der Zaubertranklehrer seine Hand zurück und räusperte sich. „Scheint so. Du bist heiß."

Der Ausdruck auf Lupins Gesicht wurde noch überraschter, dann lachte er frech auf.

Snape schloss zusammenzuckend die Augen und auch ihm wurde sehr heiß, als ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. „Um so schneller solltest du trinken", sagte er ablenkend.

Lupin griff nach dem Becher, nahm einen tiefen Schluck des Gebräus und zog eine Grimasse.

„Schmeckt ja scheußlich. Was ist da drin?"

Der Gefragte verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe keine Lust dir jetzt all die Zutaten aufzuzählen. Es ist ein einfacher Genesungstrank. Das besondere an ihm ist, dass der, der ihn trinkt, niemanden – fast niemanden- anstecken und auch von niemandem angesteckt werden kann. Das ist der Grund, warum auch ich ihn getrunken habe."  
"Aha." Lupin schmunzelte. „Schön zu wissen, dass du auch an deine Mitmenschen und nicht nur an dich selbst denkst", sagte er provozierend und hob feierlich seinen Becher. „Aber was heißt _fast_? Seit wann sind deine Tränke nicht perfekt?"

„Er _ist_ perfekt", schnarrte Snape, machte allerdings den Eindruck, als hatte er gehofft, Lupin würde ihm diese Frage nicht stellen. „Es gibt eine Ausnahme", murmelte er.

Als es den Anschein machte Snape würde nicht weiter sprechen, sah sich Lupin fragend um. „Die da wäre?"

Der Zaubertränkemeister wippte auf seinen Füßen vor und zurück. „Wenn der Erkrankte jemanden … nun … küsst oder dergleichen, dann ist der Trank wirkungslos. Aber da das bei dir ja ausgeschlossen ist, reicht der Trank vollkommen aus."

Lupin blickte ihn halb beschämt, halb beleidigt an. „Was soll das denn heißen? Woher willst du denn wissen ob und wen ich küsse!?"

„Wie bitte? Da würde ja wohl kaum jemand in Frage kommen", sagte Snape schnippisch und zupfte an seinem Gehrock.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, Severus, verlasse ich Hogwarts ab und zu mal. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann du zum Beispiel das letzte Mal in Hogsmeade warst!"

Snape starrte den Werwolf an. „Es gibt jemanden in Hogsmeade mit dem du herumkn- … ?" Er stockte.

„Das habe ich doch gar nicht gesagt!"

„Wer?", fragte Snape verloren.

„Das geht dich doch nichts an!" Lupin stellte seinen Becher so energisch auf den Tisch zurück, dass ihm etwas des brodelnden Gebräus über die Hand spritzte und er schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog. „Wieso interessiert dich das überhaupt?"

Snape starrte ihn weiterhin an, bis er lospolterte: „Na weswegen wohl, weil ich nicht will, dass du jemanden ansteckst, das ist doch klar, oder denkst du etwa ich bin eifersüchtig?" Er zuckte zusammen und nahm die letzte Frage in Gedanken zurück.

„Ja vielleicht, woher soll ich das denn wissen!? An den Gedanken, dass du dich plötzlich um andere sorgst, muss ich mich erst gewöhnen!", sagte Lupin jetzt sichtlich verärgert und kleine Schweißperlen glänzten auf seiner blassen Stirn.

„Unglaublich, deine Arroganz!", motzte Snape zurück. „Eifersüchtig, dass ich nicht lache! Glaubst du, ich habe kein Liebesleben?"

„Wohl kaum! Wenn du Angst haben müsstest, jemanden mit deinen Küssen anzustecken, hättest du ja sicher nicht diesen, sondern einen wirksameren Trank genommen!"

Stille.

Remus funkelte ihn durch seine vor Fieber glänzenden Augen aufgebracht an, während sein Körper immer wieder von einer neuen Welle Schüttelfrost erbebte.

Snape schien zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt. „Ich bringe dir morgen deinen Trank", sagte er eisig, verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Zimmer und ließ es sich nicht nehmen die Tür lautstark hinter sich zuzuknallen.

-#-

Als Snape am nächsten Tag Lupins Zimmer betrat, hatte er den wohl desinteressiertesten Blick aufgesetzt, den seine Mimik hergab. „Wie geht's dir?" fragte er gelangweilt und stellte den Trank lieblos auf den Tisch, der schon mit allen möglichen Salben, Tee und einer Schüssel mit heißem, beißend riechendem Wasser versehen war.

„Ein wenig besser, danke", sagte Remus, dessen eingeriebene Nase stark glänzte.

Snape warf einen skeptischen Blick über das Sofa, auf dem Lupin lag. „Was soll der Mistelzweig dort?"

Lupin folgte seinem Blick. „Ach, das war Dobby. Dumbledore war von der Idee begeistert ganz Hogwarts mit Mistelzweigen zu schmücken." Er lachte.

„Ich werde ihn umbringen."

Remus sah den Lehrer erschrocken an. „Wen? Dumbledore?"

Dieser zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Natürlich nicht! Aber den Hauselfen, der es wagt, mir so ein Gestrüpp ins Büro zu hängen!"

Er guckte mürrisch vor sich hin und minutenlang sagte keiner ein Wort.

Nach einer Weile zog Lupin den Kopf unter dem Tuch über der Schüssel hervor, wischte sich die Wassertropfen aus dem Gesicht und blickte zu Snape, der noch immer mitten im Raum stand. „Ist noch etwas?", fragte er behutsam.

„Wieso??"

„Weil … du so aussiehst, als hättest du noch etwas auf dem Herzen."

Snape atmete tief durch und ballte die Fäuste. Er schien einen inneren Kampf zu führen, machte immer wieder erfolglose Ansätze zu sprechen. Dann platzte es aus ihm heraus.

„Ist es Hermine Granger?"

Lupin streckte fragend den Hals. „Was?"

„Gott ist mir schlecht."

„Was ist mit Hermine?", fragte Lupin nun beunruhigt und setzte sich auf.

„Sie ist es oder?"

„Sie ist was? Severus, geht es dir gut?"

„Ich habe mich umgesehen", sagte Snape wichtigtuerisch und schürzte die Lippen. „Natürlich nur in Hogwarts. Das wäre ja noch schöner, würde ich bei diesen Temperaturen extra nach Hogsmeade fahren um deine Liebschaften auszukundschaften. Du hast ein Verhältnis mit ihr, nicht wahr?"

„Bitte?", keuchte Remus.

„Mir kannst du nichts vormachen. Sie ist krank! Genau wie du! Sie hat sogar das gleiche Krankheitsbild! Schnupfen, Heiserkeit, Fieber … . Nicht nur, dass sie eine –_ deine_ - Schülerin ist! Sie ist auch noch minderjährig!"

„Ein Verh- ? Mit … _Hermine_?" Lupin starrte ihn erst ungläubig an. Dann lachte er aus vollem Halse. Soweit es seine heisere Stimme zumindest hergab. „Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen."

Auch Snape lachte, wenn auch auf eine etwas übergeschnappte Art und Weise. „Du hast Recht! Wenn man schon perverse Neigungen hat, dann richtig, nicht wahr? Also ist es Potter!?" Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften als hätte er gerade eine schwere Arbeit erledigt. „Ich habe es nicht zu glauben gewagt!"

„Harry?"

„Großer Gott. Ein unterrichtender Werwolf, in einer intimen Beziehung mit dem nicht mal halb so alten Harry Potter."

Lupin sah jetzt eher besorgt aus, fasste Snape am Handgelenk und zog ihn zu sich auf das Sofa.

Der plapperte unbeirrt weiter. „Ich werde Dumbledore mit dieser Gewissheit nie wieder in die Augen sehen können."

„Severus, jetzt beruhige dich doch erstmal!" Lupin kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Wirklich beeindruckend, was sich in deinem Kopf alles so abspielt."

„Man muss nur die Augen offen halten und eins und eins zusammen zählen können!", blaffte Snape. „Ich habe ja schon immer gesagt, dass Dumbledore, was dich betrifft, viel zu nachsichtig ist."

Einen Moment saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Lupin wollte Snape die Chance geben sich zu beruhigen und nutze die Zeit seine eigenen Gedanken zu ordnen. Nebenbei lutschte er ein Bonbon, da er seine Stimme ohnehin schon zu sehr beansprucht hatte.

„Also erst einmal Severus", begann er dann, „Ich habe weder ein … Verhältnis", er lachte wieder, „mit Hermine noch mit Harry!" Es war so grotesk, dass er nur fortwährend den Kopf schütteln konnte. „Für wen oder was hältst du mich denn?", fragte er und verzog das Gesicht. „Und viel logischer als deine Hirngespinste wäre es doch, dass sich die beiden untereinander angesteckt haben, oder nicht? Immerhin verbringen sie viel Zeit miteinander."

Das klang logisch, fand Snape. _Zu_ logisch. Warum nur war _er_ nicht auf diesen Gedanken gekommen? Die beiden mussten sich ja nicht einmal küssen, um sich anzustecken, immerhin traf dies ja nur auf Remus und ihn selber zu.

„Und um ehrlich zu sein", unterbrach Lupin seinen Gedankengang, „… ist es sehr lange her, als ich jemanden das letzte Mal geküsst habe."

Snapes Gedanken kreisten. Und nicht nur seine Gedanken schienen verrückt zu spielen, nein, er spürte, dass auch in seinem Magen, in seinem ganzen Körper alles durcheinander geriet. Er kannte sich mit so etwas ja nicht aus! Nur – warum? Warum brachte diese Tatsache sein Herz so zum Klopfen? Anstatt sich solch schwierige Fragen zu stellen, entschied er, eine Frage an Lupin zu richten. „Warum hast du dann …"

„_Ich_ habe gar nichts!", entgegnete dieser mit einem schon fast belehrenden Blick. „Diese ganze Geschichte ist auf deinem Mist gewachsen. Ich habe mich nur etwas geärgert, dass du einfach davon ausgegangen bist, dass es da bei mir niemanden gibt. Ich meine … wir beide sind ja nicht gerade diejenigen die sich so etwas erzählen würden, oder?"

Snape saß stocksteif, die Hände auf die Knie gelegt. Er spürte, dass er rot wurde. Plötzlich war ihm diese ganze Geschichte unendlich peinlich.

„Was mich jetzt am meisten interessiert", fuhr Lupin leise fort. „Warum beschäftigt dich diese Sache denn so? Es macht mir den Eindruck, als seiest du wirklich eifersüchtig!"

Snapes Augen hatten sich mittlerweile geweitet und er hatte sich, wenn es überhaupt möglich war, noch mehr versteift. Konnte Lupin nicht einfach den Mund halten?

„Fragt sich nur ob darauf, _dass_ ich küsse, oder auf die _Person_ die mich küsst", sagte Lupin und blickte seinen Kollegen von der Seite an.

Stille konnte etwas wundervolles sein!

„Warum bist du eigentlich so verkrampft?", fragte er und berührte ihn an der Schulter. „Tee?"

Snape brauchte eine Weile um seinem Gedankensprung folgen zu können. „Ähm …"

Doch Lupin war schon dabei ihm etwas in die Tasse zu gießen, die vor ihnen auf dem Tisch stand. „Wo wir gerade dabei sind, Severus", redete er weiter und drückte ihm die heiße Tasse in die Hand, „wie sieht´s eigentlich bei dir aus?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte der Zaubertränkelehrer nun gar nicht gerechnet, folglich verschluckte er sich an dem Schluck Tee, den er gerade zu sich genommen hatte und begann heftig zu husten. Lupin rutschte erschrocken näher an ihn heran, klopfte ihm auf dem Rücken und nahm ihm die Tasse aus der Hand, wobei sich ihre Finger kurz berührten, was einem Stromschlag glich. „Geht's wieder?"

Snape fühlte sich immer unwohler in seiner Haut. Plötzlich brach ihm der Schweiß aus allen Poren. „Ich … ich glaube du hast mich angesteckt", murmelte er und lockerte seinen Kragen.

„Aber das ist unmöglich", sagte Lupin. „Du weißt doch … der Trank."

„Ja, du hast Recht. Aber … wie kommt es dann … dass mir so heiß ist … als hätte ich Fieber?!"

Lupin legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. „Das ist sicher der Glühpunsch."

Snape nickte und atmete tief ein und aus. „Remus?"

„Hm?"

„Ich hatte doch aber gar keinen Punsch."

-#-

So mitleidserregend Snapes Anblick auch war, als er am nächsten Morgen das Lehrerzimmer betrat, so amüsant war er auch. Der Zaubertränkelehrer war dick in seinen Slytherinschal eingewickelt, die Nase rot und wund vom vielen Putzen, das Gesicht noch blasser als sonst und seine Augen glasig.

Professor McGonagall saß schmunzelnd am Tisch und kaute an einem Biskuit.

„Sie haben sich wohl bei Professor Lupin angest-". Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Schon als sie den Namen _Lupin_ ausgesprochen hatte, riss Snape den Kopf herum und funkelte sie an.

„Das ist unerhört!", polterte er. „Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich mich ausgerechnet von Lupin angesteckt haben soll? Wieso muss man sich denn unbedingt bei jemandem anstecken!?" Er bekam einen kleinen Hustenanfall, doch McGonagall unterbrach ihn nicht, war sie doch eh viel zu perplex über seine heftige Reaktion. „Es wäre doch genauso gut möglich, dass ich jetzt krank geworden wäre, auch ohne, dass Remus, ich meine Professor Lupin, es ist! Wissen Sie, was sie mir hier unterstellen? Wollen Sie etwa behaupten ich hätte ihn geküsst?? Ist es das?"

McGonagall blickte ihn mit großen Augen an, den Keks, den sie sich gerade in den Mund stecken wollte, noch immer in der Hand haltend und war für den ersten Moment sprachlos. Dann räusperte sie sich. „Ich glaube ... Professor Snape ... Sie sollten sich lieber hinlegen und etwas ausruhen. Ich kann Ihnen Tee bringen, wenn Sie wollen."

Snape räusperte sich ebenfalls, versuchte das Schamgefühl, das sich gerade in seinem Magen ausbreitete zu unterdrücken und tupfte seine Nase mit einem schon völlig durchweichten Taschentuch. „Ja. Sie haben Recht. Verzeihen Sie. Der Fieberwahn." Er lächelte kläglich. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich hier rede."

So schnell ihn seine schwachen Glieder tragen konnten, zischte er aus dem Lehrerzimmer durch die weihnachtlich geschmückten Gänge Hogwarts und ließ sich dann erschöpft gegen die kalten Steinmauern sinken. Er war lange nicht mehr krank gewesen und hatte somit auch völlig vergessen, wie sehr Fieber den Körper schwächen konnte. Der kleinste Gang kostete ihn größte Anstrengung und er sehnte sich nur noch nach seinem Bett. Im Nachhinein tat es ihm leid, dass er Remus Lupin vor zwei Tagen so viel Ärger bereitet hatte, wo es ihm doch so schlecht gegangen war.

Remus.

Snape schloss die Augen. Schon der Gedanke an den Werwolf trieb sein Fieber um mindestens ein Grad Celsius nach oben.

„Severus? Alles in Ordnung?"

Er öffnete die Augen und merkte erst jetzt, dass er leicht in die Knie gesackt war. Er drehte den Kopf und blickte in Lupins besorgtes Gesicht.

„Bist du krank?", fragte dieser. „Himmel, du glühst ja! Da hast du dich wohl bei mir … . Also … ." Der Werwolf lächelte entschuldigend und eine sanfte Röte zierte seine Wangen.

Auch Snape wurde rot. „Komm mir lieber nicht zu nahe, nicht, dass ich dich wieder anstecke."

„Ich bin doch schon krank", sagte Lupin, legte Snapes Arm um seine Schultern und führte ihn weiter.

„Aber auf dem Wege der Besserung", entgegnete Snape, der sich gerade wie ein Sterbenskranker vorkam.

„Ist mir egal", entgegnete sein Kollege trotzig.

„Hast du wenigstens deinen Trank genommen?"

Lupin blieb mit ihm stehen und blickte ihn von der Seite an. „Nein."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Snape heiser.

„Er nützt bei uns beiden doch eh nichts!", sagte Lupin grinsend und presste den wehrlosen Snape sanft gegen die Wand. „Soll ich dir die Nase eincremen?", fragte er, nachdem er ihm die Arme um den Hals geschlungen hatte.

Es wäre eine Lüge, würde Snape behaupten, dass ihm diese Umarmung unangenehm war. Doch die Frage_ Soll_ _ich dir die Nase eincremen _musste er in Gedanken noch einige Male wiederholen.

„Mit Verlaub", sagte er dann mit vom Schnupfen belegter Stimme, „aber ich bin niemand, dem man die Nase eincremt!"

Lupin lachte. „Da hast du Recht", sagte er, „mit dir geht es wohl weniger sanft zu!"

Noch bevor Snape das düstere Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht vertreiben konnte, versiegelte Lupin seine Lippen mit einem Kuss.

„Soll ich den Tee in Ihr Büro bringen oder in das von Remus?"

McGonagalls Stimme dämmerte nur langsam in sein Gehirn. Er öffnete die Augen, trennte seine feuchten Lippen von Remus seinen und hatte nur noch den Wunsch sofort in den Erdboden zu versinken.

„Bringen Sie ihn ruhig in mein Büro", antwortete Lupin an Snapes Stelle und lächelte. „Sehr lieb von Ihnen, Minerva."

McGonagall winkte ab. Und wieder an Snape gewandt sagte sie: „Na, da hat der Trank bei Ihnen ja genützt, Severus."

Er starrte sie an. „Wie bitte?"

„Ja nun machen sie nicht so große Augen, ich war auch mal jung! Und man muss kein Zaubertranklehrer sein um so einen Trank zu brauen. Ich glaube, ich würde sogar noch die Zutaten zusammenbekommen. Ich war damals noch grün hinter den Ohren. Allerdings habe ich ihn benutzt um herauszufinden, ob mir dieser Bengel treu war. Er war es nicht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber schön zu sehen, dass der Trank bei Ihnen beiden ein voller Erfolg wurde. Soviel Raffinesse hätte ich Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut, Severus. Nun ja. Der Tee!"

Und somit marschierte sie mit dampfender Kanne in Richtung Lupins Büro.

Dieser schaute den schwarzhaarigen Mann mit schief gelegtem Kopf herausfordernd an. „Ach so?"

Snape tupfte sich hilflos die Nase. „So war es natürlich nicht! Hast du ein Halsbonbon?"

„Ja", sagte Lupin lächelnd, zog Snape am Nacken zu sich und küsste ihn erneut. Dann ging er grinsend ein paar Schritte voraus. „Nun komm schon", rief er, „unser Tee wird kalt!"

Snape nickte und lutschte nachdenklich auf seinem gerade errungenen Bonbon. Um diese Zeit hatte er Lupin immer den Trank gebracht.

Aber – den brauchten sie ja jetzt nicht mehr.

* * *

**A/N**: Höhöhöhö … jaaaaaa, die Story ist mir eingefallen, als ich selber grad krank im Bett lag. Seht ihr, Bazillen haben manchmal sogar etwas Gutes. Und die erkälteten Professoren meiner Meinung nach etwas durchaus Charmantes.

* * *

**Anmerkung am Schluss:**

Irgendwie hab ich das Bedürfnis, am Ende des AKs 2004 mal kurz danke zu sagen. Bin sehr froh, dass doch noch alles so geklappt hat, wie wir es uns gewünscht haben, obwohl uns dieser AK gerade in der zweiten Dezemberwoche wieder mal einige Nerven gekostet hat ;).

Mein größter Dank gilt **Anna**, die wochenlang trotz Probe-Abi-Stress freundliche Tritte in diverse Hintern verteilt und die Autoren damit zum schnelleren Schreiben angespornt hat. Ohne dich wären wir sicher nie so weit gekommen!

Des Weiteren bedanke ich mich bei **Amy** und **Kasseopeia**, die unermüdlich literarischen Nachschub geliefert haben, damit uns im Notfall nicht die Türchen ausgehen.

Außerdem geht ein fettes Dankeschön an **Sarista, LyraLyrix, kslchen, TwinklingEye** und **Steffi**, die sich freiwillig gemeldet haben, um uns mit Türchen zu unterstützen. Ich hatte gar nicht mit so vielen Reaktionen gerechnet, umso größer war natürlich die Freude.

Wenn ich schon danke sage, dann natürlich allen Autoren, die dieses Jahr hier mitgewirkt haben und uns mit qualitativ hochwertigen Geschichten, Gedichten und Drabbles die Weihnachtszeit versüßt haben. Ihr wart mal wieder absolut klasse!

Ich werde für nächstes Jahr eine Mailing-Liste einrichten, in die ihr euch ab sofort eintragen könnt, wenn ihr an einem eventuellen AK 2005 interessiert seid. Über diese ML werdet ihr dann frühzeitig informiert, ob es im nächsten Jahr wieder einen AK der Nacktmulle geben wird und was ihr tun müsst, um mitmachen zu können. Einfach eine Mail an **o-ren.ishii „at" freenet.de** schicken und euch werden garantiert keine News durch die Lappen gehen.

Wünsche allen Autoren und Lesern ein frohes Fest!

Eure Maxine  
(Chef-Organisator vom Dienst)


End file.
